Love Will Lead You Back
by Arvendell
Summary: Love, greed, anguish, happiness, deception, confusion – how will it come to conclusion? Will love lead the way?
1. Memories

A/N: **Warning for those who didn't like **_**Blame it to My Heart**_**.** You'll probably not like this one, too, so to save your time and effort, you could just click the back button.

**Read at your own risk!** You always have a choice whether you will read or not. Whatever your choice, you should bear the consequences of that decision and not blame it onto others, or in this case, to me. You, at your own volition, read it. I didn't force you.

Anyway, this one is serious, angst, drama, or whatever you want to call it.

About those waiting for Chapter 3 of _In A Rush_, I'll post it probably some time this week or next week because I haven't edited it yet. People here at the office need lending hand for the publication of a research, I'm just taking a break to post this one so if there are other explanations/clarifications, I'll do it on the A/N of the next chapter.

Of course, we all know that I own **none** of the MSGM characters.

My 17th story!

* * *

"**Love Will Lead You Back"**

_---Arvendell---_

**Chapter 1. Memories**

* * *

She met _her_ when she was in second year high school at Lillian Girls Academy. Their meeting was an unexpected one, but that meeting was the beginning of all. She proclaimed _her_ to be her petite soeur in their next meeting, though she didn't remember then that it was their second meeting. However, to her shocked, _she_ refused to be her petite soeur. It really shook her. She couldn't believe that someone like her will be turned down, she thought conceitedly then.

But then again, it wasn't the first time that she had been turned down by someone. It was the second time. But she didn't feel pain with the first rejection, because somehow, she expected that it will happen. Her pride was the only thing that was hurt then.

However, on the second rejection from another person, her pride wasn't the only one that was hurt. There's something else, something that she couldn't give a name, something that she didn't understand that time. And that something grew within her, until it possessed her whole, body, mind and soul. Though of course that only happened later.

She remembered on their earlier times together, when she finally made _her_ her soeur. She felt satisfaction then, and a kind of happiness that she couldn't fathom. And so they started a sisterly relationship. It was a rocky start for them because their worlds were poles apart. The only thing that was similar to them that time was that they were both going at Lillian.

They had so many misunderstandings due to their differences and their lack of communication. There was even a time that they almost broke apart. At that time, she already knew that _she's_ special to her.

But how special, she only recognized later on.

After their almost broken relationship, they started anew. They started a relationship that wasn't plague with too many misunderstandings because they have learned each other's behavior, each other's wants and needs. They didn't need to say more for the other to recognize what the other feels. It was the second stage of their relationship.

But even if they had become closer that time, still, they held too many secrets, secrets that they kept hidden beneath, a secret that was unknown to both of them but was then recognized by the others.

They kept the secret, not wanting to let the other know because of too many reasons. So scared they were that the other didn't feel the same, so scared that if the other would knew, she would turn away.

And there were other complications.

Their family.

They both knew that their family would oppose to it, though for different reasons. For that person's family, they were probably scared what her wealthy family would do to her. And her own family, for wealth, and name, and prestige. And they will do anything for those three things.

And then there's the society. They didn't know how the society will accept a relationship of that kind, and were probably too young to deal with it.

And so time flew by, and her secret love made her cousin _her_ petite soeur. She was so happy for _her_. The two of them were both dear to her, for different reasons. Her cousin was a person she cared so much, a person she loved dearly, the only cousin that she trusted. While her petite soeur, _she_ was everything - her love, her other half. And yet it pained her to not be able to let _her_ know how she felt, her inability to take the courage to confess what she truly felt.

And when the time for her to graduate drew near, she dreaded it, just as she saw that her love dreaded it, too.

Though at that time, she thought her love was like that because _she'll_ surely miss her just as much as she will miss _her_.

What a foolish person she was. If only she had realized it sooner, then they probably had more good times together. If only she had taken a closer look to _her_ earlier, then she would have had realized that they both felt the same.

And she wondered why she had been so blind. It was written all over her love's face, clear as daylight. It must have hurt _her_ a lot to not be able to tell what _she_ felt. Probably, _she_ too, was a coward just like her. And _she_ waited, and waited, until _she_ probably couldn't take it anymore. And so _she_ made the first move.

How really pathetic she was at that time. She was the older sister. She was supposed to be the one who have done something, and should have done it a long time ago. But she didn't. And so her love did.

She would never ever forget that day, that day that her love finally confessed what _she_ felt, with tears and all. Her love was so scared then, stammering and sputtering the words that she didn't understand it for a moment, leaving her confused. And her love almost ran away, and she had to ask why. And then _she_ said it.

_I love you, Onee-sama. I'm in love with you._

She was speechless then. So beautiful were those words into her ears. Her love said it in a whisper, barely audible, but the wind carried it to her ears, straight to her heart. She was so happy then, so happy that tears filled her eyes that only scared _her _love more.

And that time, her love did really started to turn away and ran from her. But she caught _her_, she caught _her_ in her arms, and whispered that she loved _her_, too. Her love went rigid and for a moment, _she_ was like a statue in her arms.

And then _she_ hugged her back. And together, they cried in each other's arms. So happy they were. All their fears didn't even touch their mind as they savored the feel of each others' hug, the feel of each others' feelings.

And when they let go, her love smiled at her, a beautiful smile like none other. And she thought then that the place seemed to brighten, and there were colors everywhere. And they…

"Pardon my intrusion, Miss Sachiko. You will be late to school if we don't leave yet."

Ogasawara Sachiko was silent for a moment. And when she's sure that her voice wouldn't sound broken, she addressed her driver without looking at him.

"Yes. I'll be there shortly."

As she heard the driver's footsteps moved away, she wiped her tears and whispered softly, "I'll see you tomorrow, my love."

* * *

A/N: Posting Chapter 2 may take quite some time since like Chapter 3 of _In A Rush_, I haven't edited it yet, too.

Well, have a nice day!

_05 August 2008_


	2. Dreams

A/N: As the story progresses, explanations will come.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2. Dreams

* * *

"_Hey Sachiko, aren't they beautiful?" Fukuzawa Yumi said, smiling beautifully as she held out the flowers she picked that matched her smile. There were blue, red, yellow and white ones._

"_Yes, they are," she agreed as she reached for her handkerchief and wiped the sweat in Yumi's brow. They were at the garden where she and Yumi were taking a walk. They hadn't seen each other for quite some time, mostly because they were both busy. Yumi was busy with school and Yamayurikai activities, while she was busy with college and family business matters._

_Smiling, Yumi chose a red flower, a Rosa Chinensis, and tucked it behind Sachiko's right ear. _

"_There, the flower looks more beautiful with you."_

_She smiled at the compliment as she too, picked a Rosa Chinensis and tucked it behind Yumi's right ear. _

"_Now we really are the Rosa Chinensis."_

_They shared a happy laugh as she reached for Yumi's hand and together, they continued their walk at the garden._

_Then she and Yumi were in a fancy restaurant, having a quiet romantic dinner. A soft song was playing on the background. She couldn't take her eyes off the blushing Yumi who me her gaze shyly._

"_Yumi, you are so beautiful tonight," she whispered softly as she reached for Yumi's hand on top of the table and enclosed it with hers._

_Yumi blushed even more at the compliment as she pouted and said, "Only tonight?"_

_She smiled, her eyes twinkling, and yet inside, butterflies were in riot at her stomach with the urge to kiss the pouting lips in front of her. _

"_Everyday. And stop pouting before I kiss that pouting lips of yours."_

_Yumi's eyes widened, then she grinned mischievously. _

"_I like that. Kiss me then," Yumi teased._

_Her eyes widened. She really wanted to kiss Yumi, no doubt about that. But not in this place where there were too many eyes that could see._

_It was her turn to pout. _

"_You're brave only because you know that I can't and I won't do it here," she hissed._

_Yumi's grin widened. _

"_Oh. I would have love to. If it's me, I would have kissed you right away. I won't even ask for permission."_

_She glared at Yumi who laughed in return. But Yumi's laughter died out when she leaned towards her. _

"_Sachiko, you aren't serious, are you?" Yumi asked in wide eyes as she backed away a bit._

"_Am I not?" She whispered as her face inched closer to Yumi's._

"_Alright, alright. I won't tease you anymore," Yumi said and raised her hand in surrender as she looked around the restaurant. She was glad that no one was looking at them at the moment._

_It was Sachiko's turn to giggle. _

"_Coward," she teased, and had the satisfaction to see Yumi's pouting lips again._

_And then they were in Sachiko's bedroom, sitting at her bed, facing each other, their hearts racing in their chests._

"_Yumi, would you be mad if I kiss you?" She whispered uncertainly. Even if she and Yumi had admitted their feelings to each other already and that they had been going out on dates, still, they hadn't had any real kiss yet. Only on cheeks. And this time, she was asking not to kiss Yumi's cheeks but instead her lips._

_Yumi's eyes widened as she swallowed with difficulty. _

"_I'd like to ask you the same question, Sachiko," Yumi whispered back._

_It was all the answer that she needed as she closed her eyes and leaned on to Yumi just as Yumi leaned onto hers, before they pulled back rubbing their noses while giggling._

"_Your nose is too pointed, Sachiko," Yumi teased. Instead of lips touching, their noses collided because they moved in the same angle._

"_No, it's not Yumi. You just need a lot of practice," she teased back, smiling._

"_Okay. Please teach me then, master kisser Sachiko."_

_Giggling, they once again moved towards each other and this time, their lips met, and they both jolted with the shot of electricity that they felt within._

_They pulled away, but only for a while, and this time, they welcome the flow of electricity within their body as their soft, warm lips touched. It was a kiss that more than they could have imagined, a feeling that was more than they were prepared for. They kissed each other softly, tenderly, before their lips found other places to touch. They kissed each other's cheeks, nose, closed eyes, and brow, enjoying the feeling, until Sachiko tasted something salty and felt something wet in Yumi's cheeks. She pulled away and gazed at Yumi's face tenderly, worriedly._

"_I'm sorry, Sachiko. It's just that, I'm so happy," Yumi said softly as she wiped away her tears._

"_Don't, my Yumi. I don't want to see you crying," she said softly as she held Yumi's hands and with her lips, she kissed Yumi's tears away._

"_I want to cry, Sachiko. Please don't take that feeling away," Yumi said softly as she cupped her cheeks and kissed her tenderly. _

"_Because my tears are signs that I'm awake and is not only dreaming all of this," Yumi added._

_She nodded as tears too, filled her eyes. Yes, this wasn't just a dream. This was reality. And Yumi was here with her. _

_She smiled as she leaned once more and kissed Yumi's smiling lips._

…

"Yumi…Yumi…" Sachiko murmured softly as she tossed to and fro in her bed.

"Yumi…Yumi!"

Sachiko sat up in surprise, blinked a few times, before she gazed around her room.

She's alone. Yumi wasn't here. It was just a dream. And yet it was not. Because what she just dreamed about were exactly what happened before, here good times with Yumi, precious times that she treasured so much.

"Oh Yumi, I miss you, so much. Oh Yumi…" she whispered as tears ran down her cheeks. She didn't bother to wipe them out but instead welcome the tears as she once again lay on her bed.

Once again, she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Mostly when I write, the italicized text signifies flashbacks or dreams. If the text is in normal font, then it is not a dream/flashback.

Enjoy your day!

_----Arvendell----_

_14 August 2008_


	3. Anguish

A/N: Some of your questions might be answered here, but it will give birth to more questions and so you'll just have to be patient until then ;)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3. Anguish

* * *

"Sachiko, where are you going?"

Sachiko stopped from her tracks and turned around to see her mother standing, still awake even though she's already in her nightdress under a robe.

"I believe you don't need to ask me that question, Mother. You already know where my destination is."

Ogasawara Sayako's calm expression turned into a worried one. She gazed into the grandfather's clock before looking back at her daughter.

"At this hour?"

"Yes, Mother," Sachiko answered calmly.

"But didn't you just go there this morning? Besides, the weather looks bad tonight. Won't you do it tomorrow instead? I'm sure you're tired from your exams," Sayako said, trying to change her daughter's mind.

Sachiko didn't have to wonder how her mother found out that she went there this morning. Probably her driver reported to her mother all her activities. But she didn't care.

"Yes, Mother. Even if there's a storm tonight, it won't stop me from going."

Sayako's expression turned into a tormented one.

"For how long, Sachiko? How long are you going to do that? You spent everyday of your life going there. How long, Sachiko, just how long before you stop?"

"As long as I am breathing I will not stop, Mother. I will not. Now if you'll excuse me, Mother, I must go now," Sachiko said with conviction, her face set.

Sayako sadly watched her daughter walked away. Sachiko never listened when it came to going to that place. Gentle talked from her or harsh talked from her grandfather, they had no effects.

And ever since that incident last year, Sachiko was never the same again. She had never seen her daughter smile ever since. She had never seen her eyes sparkled again.

All she could see now was a person with no emotion. Yes, because even anger didn't appear in Sachiko's face anymore. She had completely shut her emotions. No happiness, no anger, no loneliness, no emptiness, but rather, nothing. A face that held nothing for anyone to read, not even for her. And no one could get to Sachiko's defenses. No one. Not even her friends.

There's only one person that could bring emotions to Sachiko. But that person was…

Sayako shook her head. She didn't want to think about it anymore.

With heavy heart, she went to a chair and sat there to wait for her daughter to come back, just like she always did when Sachiko suddenly leaves at night.

---o---

Sachiko was staring at the car window but seeing nothing. Her eyes were on another world, another world where she was with the one she loved and will always love for as long as she lives. The person who loved her back and accepted all her imperfections as a person. The person who would do anything and would give everything for her.

And she did.

"I miss you my love," she whispered to herself.

When the car reached her destination, she made her usual walk to the place where she could be with her love. She never stopped visiting her. Everyday, ever since she woke up that day. And if she hadn't come for a few days due to business matters, she would spend a whole day with her, and no one can stop her. They had long given up on trying doing so, because they now understood that they couldn't stop her unless they had her locked in a room or chained in a wall.

Now, why didn't they just do that, she mused as she reached the place.

"Yumi, I'm sorry that I had to come at this hour. I can't sleep again. I've dreamed about you and it got me worried. I hope you're fine…"

She did her usual talks, telling Yumi how her day was, what her dream was about, anything that she knew would interest Yumi. And just like most of the time, she ended up crying, crying at the futility of it all, crying at how much she missed Yumi, of how much she wanted to be with her, of how much she loved her, of how much her heart ached for her, of how much she needed her.

This was where she let go all of her emotions, where she showed her weaknesses. She didn't care if the driver could see her in this state. But he was probably used to it, for he was also a witness of how much his mistress suffered, a witness that pitied her quiet suffering. He was expecting this, and so he always kept his distance, keeping an eye on her, making sure that nothing more happens to her.

Sachiko could hear the thunder and see flashes of lightning at the corner of her eyes, but aside from startling her, it didn't make her leave the place.

When the rain started to fall, she was immediately protected by the driver from the rain using an umbrella, but he told him that it's okay, that she wanted to be alone with Yumi.

And so her tears joined the rain.

"Yumi, do you remember when we went to the park and it suddenly rained? That time, we were both silly to forget our umbrella. And so we walked in the rain, hand in hand, our source of warmth from the raging cold was our hands joined together."

"_Yumi, we need to go some place to shelter from the rain," Sachiko said worriedly as little drops of rain started to fall._

"_It's alright, Sachiko. I've always wanted to walk hand in hand with you under my umbrella, under the rain or under the sun. But I guess this is alright, too. I wanted to try walking hand in hand with you under the rain," Yumi said as she gazed tenderly at Sachiko._

"_Maybe we should also try to find out how it would feel to kiss under the rain, Yumi," Sachiko said mischievously as she put her left hand on Yumi's nape and the right to her hips._

_Yumi's eyes gleamed. _

"_I like that."_

_And so they shared a tender kiss under the rain, not minding the water soaking their clothes, or the cold that the wind brought._

Sachiko smiled amidst her tears at the memory.

"Do you remember it, my love?"

She cried harder when her question was met by silence. She sank into her knees and reverently touched the name of her love engraved in stone.

She sobbed harder.

For her love would never talk to her again.

She would never hear her voice again.

She could only see her in her dreams.

_Fukuzawa Yumi…A dear daughter, sister, and friend. She will always be in the heart of those who loved her._

* * *

A/N: With a puff of smoke, I will disappear, never to be seen until the next chapter.

See yah!

_--Arvendell--_

_21 August 2008_


	4. Parents

A/N: After hiding for several days (with valid reason), I'm back alive and kickin' ;)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4. Parents

* * *

"Send her in," Tooru Ogasawara told his maid just as he saved his work at the notebook. She hardly came to his study unless it's something important and this time, he had an idea what it's all about. There could only be one reason that his wife would come here.

Their daughter.

"Tooru."

"Did something happen to her?" He asked without preamble. Straight to the point. That's the only way to deal with it.

He glanced to his wife, only to see her face a picture of something that he didn't see often. Sayako only showed emotion like that when it came to their daughter, their daughter whom he didn't know how to deal with anymore.

"How long, how long are we going to watch her like that? I can't take it anymore, Tooru," she said in trembling voice.

He looked away, unable to look at his wife who had always been strong.

"Didn't you talk to her?"

"You know it's useless. She never listens, she will never listen to anyone or anything."

This time, Sayako let go of her tears that she's holding at bay as she came to him and held his shoulders.

"Do something, Tooru. Do something before our daughter truly leaves us."

He winced. Yes, he was worried, worried that it's only a matter of time before his daughter tried something, try to end her life. And that's what his wife was so worried about. If it's only possible, Sayako would have watched Sachiko's every move. But Sachiko wouldn't like that, and so he had people to watch her all the time, in or out of the house.

"What can I do? Money couldn't buy what your daughter wants, Sayako. And I don't think there's any possibility to bring back what she wants," he said in weary voice.

Sayako cried harder. She knew that. Oh how well aware she was that there's no way it could happen, because if there was, she would have done it a long time ago if only for the sake of her daughter, and she didn't care what people would say.

It was just all too sudden. She wasn't expecting it to happen. She hadn't gotten over with her surprise then of her daughter's relationship, before she was met by another surprise that changed Sachiko's life to what it was now.

He held her as she cried, but that's all he can do at the moment. Hadn't he been thinking about doing something for his daughter? However, there were too many things to consider, too many things that might happen if he'll ever do what he knew as the only way. And so he threw it at the deepest corner of his mind. The fact that might destroy him and his family, the fact that was hidden to his daughter and even to his wife because if any of them knew, they would surely do something about it.

But how long he's going to hide it from them? Wasn't he known as a shrewd and ruthless businessman? Would he be ruthless to his family, too?

He took a deep breath as he remembered one of his conversations with his father.

"_I'm doing this for the sake of our family. I would have expected that you of all people, should understand this, Tooru. We didn't raise her to be like that. Or have I made a mistake to entrust my granddaughter's growth to you and your wife? Why did you let something like that to happen? You spoiled her too much."_

"_Aren't we all spoiled her? But Sachiko is a good daughter. She won't bring any dishonor to this family. Besides, my daughter is happy, Father. I've never seen her like that before, full of life. Have you ever taken a closer look to her? She's been smiling a lot. She isn't angry anymore. So why would I or Sayako take that happiness from her? Besides, she's still young. If she didn't want to marry her cousin, then why force it on her? I'm sure she will meet someone whom at least she can live with."_

"_That's not what I'm talking about or are you blind?! Your daughter wouldn't marry a man whom she can live with. She will live with a woman!"_

_He was surprised. So that's what it's all about. And looking at his furious father, he feared what he will do to his daughter. _

"_You wouldn't do anything to Sachiko, are you, Father? I won't let you," he said with conviction._

_His father smiled ruthlessly. _

"_I am the head of this family, my son. No one, not even you, can dictate what I will do. And if you can't do something for this family, then I will do it. And don't you interfere if you don't want me to do something to that daughter of yours."_

"_What are you going to do?" He asked evenly. His father could be cruel if it suited him._

"_I will put a stop to that madness!"_

And his father did act. And yet, it didn't ended well, at least for his daughter. When he tried to do something about it, it didn't bring any result.

He still remembered the conversation…

"_Father, I will tell it to her if only to see a life in her," he said one time when he came to his office after Sachiko got sick due to too much stress._

"_You will do no such thing, Tooru, unless you want that family to be wiped out."_

_He gazed at his father's serious face. There was no doubt in his mind that he will do it. And that would be worse. _

"_She will forget her. Time would make it go away."_

_No. He didn't think so, but hopefully, it would._

Tooru released a heavy breath at the memories.

"Why not try to have her friends cheer her up, Sayako? Why don't you call Youko-chan? Sachiko's birthday is near. Have a party," he suggested, though somehow, he doubted it will work. No one could penetrate Sachiko's despair before.

But maybe, just maybe, it will do her some good even if only a little.

"Sachiko wouldn't like a party."

"Then just a little gathering with her friends. You know them, don't you?"

Sayako nodded.

"Yes. I'll arrange it. I'll make sure that they would all come on Sachiko's birthday."

* * *

A/N: Until next time folks!

_---Arvendell---_

_01 September 2008_


	5. Attempts

A/N: Last week, I was so excited to re-read and post this chapter, but due to some transcribing task to do, I didn't have time. Now, however, I'm kind of feeling lonely and lazy. I've been losing interest about editing my stories. Not because I just bought my own TV. I'm excited when I had it two days ago but lost interest on it yesterday because of feeling so gloomy for my close friend and room mate who lost her mother yesterday. I'm so worried for her and her family. The death was so unexpected. I don't know many details about it yet. Ahhh…so depressing!

Anyway, on with the story. I need something to take my mind off it.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5. Attempts

* * *

Sachiko was waiting for her guests to arrive. She didn't really feel like entertaining guest today, or any day for that matter. But the people who would come weren't just guests but rather friends.

Hers and Yumi's friends.

Mizuno Youko, her Onee-sama when they were in high school, insisted on coming on her birthday. Not like she felt like celebrating. She didn't want to. However, Youko was persistent.

Besides, she hadn't seen their friends for a long while now. Even if hers and Satou Sei's path crosses at Lillian University, they were all brief meetings, mostly because she didn't feel like talking. It hurt her to see her friends without Yumi with her. They were a constant reminder of her times with Yumi.

She would rather attend a party with people from high society present, who only knew her as an Ogasawara, as the heir to vast fortunes, as a lady, because with them, she could put a perfect mask and no one would know that her smiles and greetings were faked, and that she's sick of all their pretensions as if they really care for people instead of themselves and of wealth.

But with her friends, she couldn't fool them, because they knew her, and understood her, though not as deep as Yumi did, they still did.

One by one her friends arrived.

Youko was the first.

Then there's her friend and former classmate Hasekura Rei with her cousin Shimazu Yoshino and the latter's petite soeur, Arima Nana.

Then came Torii Eriko.

And then followed shortly by her cousin Matsudaira Touko.

Not long after, Sei, Toudou Shimako and Nijou Noriko arrived, and so the group was almost complete. It would never be complete again with Yumi's absence.

She noticed that each and everyone were trying their best to cheer her up, so worried were they with her. It lightened her heart, even for a bit and for a moment. It was good to hear their voices again, the friendly chatters and arguments, but she couldn't really fake a happy face even if only to ease their worries.

And when night came, Youko decided to stay over, while the others went to their respective homes.

She was glad for Youko's company, and yet she wasn't. She wanted to be alone, in her room, where she could think of Yumi without interference.

But she couldn't just leave her Onee-sama alone. They hadn't seen each other for a few months, even if Youko kept on calling her, telling stories, asking how she was, so worried was the older woman with her.

"Sachiko, how are you doing?" Youko asked softly when they were about to sleep.

"The same as usual, Onee-sama," she said softly, painfully. There's no use of trying to hide her feelings to her Onee-sama, because she knew her.

"Come here, Sachiko," Youko commanded quietly, opening her arms for the younger woman, her little sister, though not by blood and yet she truly loved.

In Youko's arms, Sachiko once again cried her despair, of her longing, of her pain. She cried until there were no more tears in her eyes. She cried until she was too tired to move. And there in her Onee-sama's comforting arms, she fell asleep.

Youko watched with tears in her eyes as Sachiko slept in her arms. It's breaking her heart to see her like this. It's the reason why she avoided visiting Sachiko, for she couldn't bear to see her living and yet dead in so many ways.

And worse, she couldn't do anything to ease Sachiko's pain. She attempted before. They attempted before, but they failed.

She could only watch, but watching won't help Sachiko.

Why did this have to happen to her? Hadn't Sachiko been hurt enough? Hadn't she had enough pain ever since she was young? Why was it, that when she finally found happiness, that happiness was taken from her?

---o---

"_Yumi."_

"_Sachiko, you are so beautiful," Yumi said with admiration as she surveyed Sachiko in her evening dress. They were going out on a dinner date tonight._

"_And so you are, Yumi," she said with a smile, eyeing Yumi's white dress. _

"_It suits you well."_

"_You think so?" Yumi asked with a smile, her eyes sparkling with happiness._

"_I don't only think so. You really are beautiful, Yumi. The most beautiful person I've ever seen in my life," she affirmed softly._

"_I don't believe you. Is that a trick to get a kiss from me?" Yumi teased, and she responded with a little laugh._

"_Would you be kind enough to give me one then?"_

"_Only if you say please," Yumi added with a mischievous gleam in her eyes._

"_Please," she said softly, still smiling._

_Yumi smiled widely as she hooked her arms around her and leaned up to kiss her, just as she leaned down to met Yumi's lips while her hands held the younger woman's hips. _

_But the kiss didn't happen. _

_And Yumi wasn't in her arms. _

_Panicking, she looked around and saw Yumi a few feet away from her._

"_Yumi."_

_She moved closer to where Yumi stood, but when she reached the spot, Yumi wasn't there but rather she's ahead, now farther than before. _

_However, whenever she tried to get closer, the distance between them seemed to only grew farther and farther, until she was running after Yumi. _

_And yet she couldn't catch up with her. _

_Yumi's form was slowly getting smaller, until all she could see was a white dot. _

_She closed her eyes and screamed Yumi's name._

"Yumi!"

"Sachiko."

"Yumiii!!!"

"Sachiko!"

Breathing hard, Sachiko opened her eyes and saw Youko's worried face.

"You're dreaming about her again," Youko said.

It wasn't a question. It was a statement of fact.

Sachiko's face contorted in pain, before she broke in hysterical sobs in Youko's arms.

"Sachiko, don't you think it's time to move on with your life? It's been almost a year."

"I can't Onee-sama."

"Why not? Try to go to a different school, somewhere far where you it won't remind you too much of her."

"I won't. Because no matter where I go, I will always remember Yumi. And I can't move on with my life, because I don't have one, Onee-sama, because my life was gone, Yumi was gone. I'm not alive anymore, I only exist," Sachiko said brokenly.

Yes. Yumi was her life. And she didn't want to leave Lillian no matter how painful it was. She loved and hated that place at the same time. She loved it because of her memories of Yumi there, and yet she also hated it for the same reason.

Youko tightened her arms at Sachiko as she couldn't say anything to that declaration.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter would be entitled "The Accident".

_--Arvendell—_

_08 September 2008_


	6. Accident

A/N: You wanted an update soon, then here it is. Lucky you I'm done with the transcribing and now have to start writing a concept paper about something but don't feel like doing it yet because I don't feel like thinking a lot and hard at this moment. All I'm feeling right now is tiredness :( and thankfully I only have to change a few things in this chapter.

Anyway, on this chapter, the first paragraph is the **present **time. Then the succeeding texts, those were what happened **a year ago**. I even made the start of the past event in bold letters so you would easily notice the different/backward jump of timeline.

I would have made the text in italics (because I said before that flashbacks/dreams are in italics), but can you imagine reading a whole chapter in italics? That would be an eye sore!

I'm just saying this to make sure that **no one** would get confused and then would ask me how it happened that Yumi and Sachiko are together in this chapter while in the last five chapters, Sachiko was mourning for Yumi.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6. The Accident

* * *

Sachiko woke up early. It's still dawn. The stars hadn't bid their goodbyes yet. But she couldn't sleep anymore. It was this same day one year ago that it happened. The event that changed her life. The memory was still fresh in her mind, like it was only yesterday. And she didn't think she will ever forget what happened that day, jus as she won't ever forget Yumi.

**One year ago…**

"You called for me, Father?" Sachiko asked as soon as she was in her father's study.

"Yes, Sachiko. I want you to tell me the truth. Are you dating your petite soeur?" Her father asked seriously, directly.

Sachiko was surprised. She didn't think her father would find it out sooner. But now that he knew, there's no turning back. She took a deep breathe and tried to calm her thundering heart beat.

"Yes, Father."

Her father was quiet for a moment.

"Did you even think about the consequences of your actions, young lady?"

He was calm, and it scared Sachiko more. Her father was scarier when he wasn't shouting, though only a few people knew that. And she was scared of him, scared for Yumi.

"Would it really be that bad, Father if I love a woman instead of a man?" She asked, though she knew the answer already.

"What do you think, Sachiko? You're an intelligent young lady. I believe you know the answer already."

"But I love her," she defended.

"Love will not feed you, Sachiko, when you're thrown out of this house. Do you think you can live a life if you aren't living the life of an Ogasawara? You've been treated as a princess all your life, Sachiko. You don't know a life aside from what you have grown up to."

"I can learn, Father. You already said, I'm an intelligent person," she said cautiously. She was waiting to hear what he really was planning to do. Something that she feared. Something that she had been planning how to deal with ever since she declared her love for Yumi. But she had wasted her time. Too happy was she about her newfound love that she set it aside for a while. And now it would probably cost her a lot.

"Maybe you can, but have you thought about her family, Sachiko?"

Her eyes widened.

"You wouldn't touch Yumi's family, would you, Father?" She asked with dread.

"Father would, if you won't stop seeing her, Sachiko."

Grandfather?

Yes.

He's more ruthless than her father. And if sometimes she could reason out with her father, there's no way she could do it to the head of the Ogasawara Family.

---o---

Yumi eyed the red sleek car that was parked in front of their house. It looked familiar. It's…

She watched as the driver emerged from the car, and gasped in delight when she recognized the driver. Hurriedly, she went downstairs and ran to the person who smiled when she saw her.

"Sachiko! What are you doing here?" Yumi asked in excitement, a little out of breath after dashing like that.

"Yumi, do you have a moment? Can we talk?" Sachiko asked.

Yumi didn't need to ask for explanation why Sachiko wanted to talk to her. She immediately recognized the anxiety that Sachiko was trying to hide.

"Yes. I'll just ask permission from my parents."

Minutes later, Sachiko was driving away from the Fukuzawa house with Yumi at the passenger seat.

"Sachiko, did something happen?"

Sachiko was silent for a moment, before she spoke in low voice, "Yumi, they know already."

Questions flooded Yumi's head at the vague answer, before realization hit her. Heart racing in her chest, she turned to Sachiko.

"And?"

"They want me to stop seeing you."

Yumi was silent for a moment as she was lost in deep thought. Will Sachiko really stop seeing her? If she did, can she take it? No, she can't. But if they continue seeing each other, then what would happen?

Her nightmares were starting to come to life. She had long feared this time will come, but she was so overjoyed to found out that Sachiko loved her back that she pushed it aside. Now, they were not prepared.

"But I don't want to, Yumi," Sachiko added after Yumi's long silence.

Yumi looked up and smiled at Sachiko.

"I don't want to stop seeing you, too, Sachiko…But how?"

Sachiko was silent for a moment.

"I think for now, we should stop seeing each other…while we think of a solution, Yumi. I fear what my family would do to yours. I'll contact you once I thought of something. It's just now…" Sachiko trailed off. She just went to Yumi right after her talk with her father without even thinking. She silently chided herself for acting recklessly. She should have thought of something first before coming to Yumi. However, she couldn't do anything about it now.

Yumi didn't like it. What if the not 'seeing for now' would take forever and she won't see Sachiko again? She gazed at Sachiko as the latter put her hand on hers.

"Only while we think of a solution, Yumi. I promise that I will see you again," Sachiko said with conviction. Yes, she would do anything. She would find anything just to be with Yumi while ensuring that Yumi's family was protected. She wasn't sure of a way for now, but she would find a way and do it, no matter how hard it was.

Yumi smiled. She trusted Sachiko's word.

"Okay then. We'll think of a solution and…" she stopped when Sachiko glanced at the side mirror with a frown.

"Is something wrong, Sachiko?"

"I think we're being followed, Yumi," Sachiko said as she glanced again at the black car following them. She didn't know if it's a car sent by her family or someone else. She knew that the Ogasawara had enemies due to business, to envy and jealousy.

Worried, she sped up a bit, and saw that the black car increased in acceleration, too.

"Yumi, would you dial my Father's number," Sachiko said, indicating the phone at the car.

Worried, too, Yumi followed Sachiko's instruction.

"Father, have you sent someone to follow me?" Sachiko asked once the call connected to her father.

"A black car with plate number…" she didn't finish her sentence when something hit the back of her car and she swiveled out of control.

Sachiko tried to maneuver back to her lane, but she hadn't done it yet when a car to the opposite lane came in a dangerous speed.

She wouldn't make it back to their lane!

Wide-eyed, Sachiko tried to at least avoid being hit head on, particularly the passenger side, not minding her father's repeated calls at the car phone.

Yumi's eyes widened with fear as she saw, as if in slow motion, that they were going to collide with the coming car. And it would hit the driver's seat head on.

In a split second, just as the two cars were about to collide, Yumi had her seatbelt removed and dove in front of Sachiko to cover her from the impact, not minding her own body.

The screams that followed were muffled by the scratching of metals.

* * *

A/N: Once the event last year in this story is done, you would know it, too, trust me. And, don't expect an update soon because…well, for one reason or another, I don't know ;)

_--Arvendell—_

_10 September 2008_


	7. Awakening

A/N: I'm feeling much better now since my roommate is back and doing okay :) Before I focus too much on work, I'm posting this one for you. The ¾ of the whole chapter still happened **a year ago.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7. Awakening

* * *

Sachiko was unconscious for two weeks in a private hospital. When she woke up, the first thing she saw was her mother, who must have drifted off in her sleep at the chair.

"Yumi," she said in a hoarse voice that was loud enough to wake her mother.

"Sachiko."

Relief flooded Sayako's features at seeing her daughter awake, only to be replaced by worry on how Sachiko would react once…

"Mother, where's Yumi?"

Sachiko tried to get up from the bed, but realized that she couldn't. Her body felt so weak and she hurt all over. Fear gripped her when she remembered the accident.

"Yumi? What happened to her, Mother? Yumi?" She asked in panic. She wanted to see Yumi. She wanted to know if she's okay.

Her panic doubled when tears started to fall in her mother's cheeks.

"Mother?"

"Yumi-chan is, Yumi is…" and then Sayako wasn't able to finish it as she cried harder.

"Mother, please," she begged. She could almost hear her heart drumming, deafening her ears, and she felt her body tremble all over.

Sayako wanted to lie, to tell Sachiko that everything was fine now, but she couldn't. Her daughter deserved to know the truth even if it will hurt.

"Yumi-chan is gone, Sachiko," Sayako said in a whisper, but it sounded like a bomb dropped in Sachiko's ears.

"You're lying, Mother. Yumi wouldn't leave me. Not for any reason," she said as she started to pull things that were connected to her body such as the dextrose, as she again tried to get up, not minding the pain. She wanted to see Yumi. Now. She must be here, somewhere in this hospital.

"Oh Sachiko…." Her mother cried as she started to stop her daughter from getting up. But Sachiko was hysterical now, screaming for Yumi's name.

Thankfully, the nurses came and sedated her.

Sachiko stayed in the hospital for a couple of weeks. She refused to believe that Yumi was gone. Whenever she was awake, she was trying to get up to look for Yumi, pulling anything connected to her body, even removing the bandages around her.

The doctors and nurses had no choice but to sedate Sachiko most of the time, and to bind her hands on the bed. And when Sachiko refused her medicines, they had to inject it on her, or put it along with her dextrose.

The fact was killing Sayako.

When Sachiko realized that her attempts to look for Yumi were futile and that they wouldn't let her find her, she stopped talking to anyone. Not her mother, not her friends when they visited, could make her talk. She ignored them in her anguish. Her mind was blank as the fact that Yumi was gone slowly sank in her mind. If Yumi was alive, she would have seen her no matter what.

Sachiko stayed at the hospital, quiet and passive, until such time that the doctors said that she's physically well enough to go home. That's the only time she spoke again. Her treatment continued in the Ogasawara mansion.

Once Sachiko was good enough to travel, the first place she visited was the Fukuzawa house. But the house was empty, and she found out from the neighbors that the family moved away after the accident. She realized that the Fukuzawas were probably mad at her because everything was her fault. If she hadn't become closer to Yumi, nothing would have happened to her. However, she couldn't feel anything anymore. She's numb with pain.

The next place she visited was Yumi's grave. There, all the pain that she's holding in came rushing to her, overwhelming her. She was on her knees, crying and hugging the stone in front of her, sobbing hysterically as she called Yumi's name over and over again. No one can comfort her. And a few feet away from her, Youko and Sei who refused to leave her side when she was well enough to move on her own, cried too, both to Sachiko's pain and their own pain at losing Yumi.

That day, she refused to leave that place. No one could make her leave. She just cried there, and cried, and cried, until no more tears would fall in her eyes.

When night came, those that worry about her decided to sort of bring her home with force.

After that day, she refused to eat anything, refused to sleep, refused to talk, even when her mother was begging her. She didn't want to live anymore. Seeing Yumi's grave meant that Yumi was really gone, gone from her life.

Her mother, too scared that she would kill herself, refused to leave her side, sleeping on her room.

"Sachiko please, eat something…" Sayako once again begged her daughter.

She just shook her head in response, looking at her mother when she burst into tears.

"Sachiko, please, if you don't want to do it for me or for yourself, then do it for Yumi-chan."

Hope rose in Sayako's chest when she saw her daughter's eyes flickered.

"Yumi-chan gave her life to protect yours, because she wanted you to live. Won't you honor her wish by protecting what she protected?"

That got a response from Sachiko. Tears formed in her eyes.

"Yumi gave her precious life to protect my worthless life. If only for that reason, then rest yourself, Mother, because I won't kill myself even if all I want is to follow Yumi. I will honor Yumi's wish until the time for me to join her comes."

---o---

**Back to present…**

Sachiko remained in bed after reminiscing what happened a year ago. Somehow, she didn't feel like getting up yet even if the sun had started to brighten her room.

Starting from her talked with her mother that time, she started to eat, went back to school, and soon, started to work for their company.

But she was never the same again.

No one could penetrate the wall that she built around her.

And she also started to find out who the cause of the accident. However, the people responsible were nowhere to found or gone. The driver of the car who smashed into hers died on the spot. He was drunk that time. If he was still alive, she would have probably killed him herself.

The black car that hit the back of her car, they were the security that her grandfather or father, she wasn't sure who, sent after her, thinking that she was trying to run away. Though it wasn't their intention to bump into her car, but rather, they lose control and for whatever reason, she didn't care. She wanted to make them pay for the accident, but they had disappeared. If her family had them out of job or had them killed, she didn't care. If she had seen them, she would have probably killed them herself. She was full of anger and anguish.

And today, it's a year anniversary of that accident.

Once again, Sachiko found herself crying hard as she sobbed Yumi's name in anguish.

---o---

In a hospital somewhere in the United States, a nurse was humming a tune while arranging the medicines at the table. She stopped humming when she heard someone moaned. Her gaze settled on the person lying on the hospital bed.

Could it be?

She watched the patient for a moment, but nothing happened.

Must be my imagination, she thought as she went back to her task, only to turn again when she heard another moan. Frowning, she walked towards the bed, only to step back in surprise when she saw the patient's lips moved. Straining her ears, she tried to make out the sound coming from her patient.

"Sachiko."

* * *

A/N: I'm scared of ghost and I think that's enough for a hint :)

_--Arvendell—_

_15 September 2008_


	8. Manipulation

A/N: _Kathleen_ I didn't get your email ad. It didn't show.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8. Manipulation

* * *

Few years later since the accident…

"What?!"

A loud voice echoed in the room as the man stood up from his chair. The other person at the mobile line was momentarily quiet at his outburst.

"Y-yes, Sir. They're moving back to Japan, somewhere in Osaka."

"Osaka?"

"Yes, Sir."

He relaxed a bit upon hearing the place. At least not in Tokyo. But still…

"How about the person?" he asked.

"Still the same, Sir."

"Good. Keep an eye on them," he said as his mind think of things that he should do.

In another place, at that same time.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, Sir. They will leave two weeks from now."

"And in Osaka you say?"

"Yes, Sir. All of them."

"And the men?"

"They're still keeping track on them."

The man heaved a sigh.

"I see. Keep an eye on them. Make sure that nothing happens to the family."

"Yes, Sir."

At least, even in that way, he could pay them for what they had done to the family, especially that person. He owed a lot from that person.

---o---

"Sachiko, don't you think it's time that you settle down? Get married?"

Sachiko stopped halfway from bringing the food to her mouth as she looked to the old man sitting at her right side.

"Grandfather?"

"What more are you waiting for? You've graduated. Your company is doing well. Although I'd still prefer that you leave it and just focus your attention to our company."

"I won't leave my company, Grandfather," she said casually as she continued eating. She saw the old man's eyes flashed in anger before it was gone.

"Then how about marrying? At least to a man who can help your father with the company seeing you don't like to work for it totally," the old man continued. Getting mad would only make her granddaughter opposed him more.

"You mean Suguru, Grandfather?" She asked evenly, ignoring the flicker of surprise in her mother's eyes or her father's expression of casual interest.

"Yes. I know you didn't want to marry him before, but both of you are still not married, so how about considering it one more time?"

Sachiko knew that her grandfather was suggesting it but underneath, she knew that it's a command. But what did it matter anyway? As long as they wouldn't force her to leave her company, she would go along with it if only to keep his mouth shut and avoid pestering her.

"I won't produce an heir with him."

The old man's eyes turned into slits, but seeing the challenging gaze in her granddaughter's eyes, he conceded. If she would agree to the marriage, the latter part would be the next step. He would just have to do it slowly. At least once she's married, one obstacle was gone, one goal achieved.

"Then don't. For now, I'm only interested to have someone that can be trusted in the company. I'm planning to retire soon."

If that's a surprise, no one at the table showed that they were surprised.

"Then I'll marry him," she said nonchalantly.

The old man nodded in satisfaction. The person on his grandfather's right, her father, was frowning but nevertheless kept his mouth shut. However, her mother started to open her mouth to say something, but her grandfather beat her.

"Let's have a toast. We will set the wedding date immediately."

Not looking at her grandfather, she interrupted the toast saying, "We will get married after a year, Grandfather."

"What?!"

This time, the old man didn't bother to hide his displeasure.

"I'm sorry. Make it two years or there will be no wedding between me and Suguru. Now if you will excuse me."

She left the three surprised people at the table. She's sure that her grandfather was mad, but she didn't care. Gone was the time when she would cringe every time her father or grandfather raised their voices to her. She wouldn't be a willing puppet of anyone anymore. She would do things at her own time at her own pace. She wasn't the person she used to be. The lost of her love hardened her, made her like this. Her only and biggest regret was that if only she was just as strong then, she probably would still have her by her side.

Sachiko made her way to her bedroom in the Ogasawara mansion. She knew that her mother would want to talk to her. She would wait for her before she went home to her own house, the house that could have been hers and Yumi. Even with Yumi gone, she still had the house built according to what she knew Yumi would like.

And her company.

She built it on her own, with Yumi in her mind, too. Instead of finishing business course, she shifted into architecture to the disapproval of the Ogasawara men. She chose architecture because she knew that Yumi's family once owned an architectural company.

She graduated the course with honors, and using her savings and loan from a bank, she built SY Architecture and Design. The company was still young and small, but it's growing. She had been devoting her time to that company and nothing else. The company had become her life, working the business to grow with shrewdness and ruthlessness like an Ogasawara that she was.

And she made sure that the company was tied to the name of the Ogasawara in case that her family tried to destroy it to force her to work at the family company. If it's an Ogasawara's business, then they wouldn't do anything to it because it would be a blow to the pride of the family if an Ogasawara business failed. However, tied as it was to the Ogasawara name, the company was only hers, and she did not and will not allow any of the Ogasawaras to interfere with it.

A knock on the door broke her reverie. She knew who it was.

"Please come in, Mother."

Once inside, her mother just stood, facing her, searching her blank face.

"Sachiko, you don't have to marry him."

"Don't worry, Mother. I'll be alright. If they think they can manipulate me around, then they're clearly mistaken. They will regret it," she said casually.

Sayako almost burst into tears at her cold, hardened daughter. Sometimes she felt like she didn't know her anymore. She had become as scary as her father and her grandfather were.

Sachiko, seeing her mother's tormented face, softened her expression and held her mother's hand.

"Don't worry, Mother. I promise I'll be alright."

* * *

A/N: Don't get me wrong. I don't hate Sachiko's grandfather. In fact, I like all the characters in Marimite (even Suguru). The only thing I dislike is the fact that the Ogasawaras have mistresses and that Sachiko is engaged to someone who doesn't love her (but I've read somewhere that she broke the engagement so it's fine to me now ;).

I don't have any complains at all! I just need to have someone who will be an antagonist and I chose the grandfather for this story, that's all.

On other topic…. Well, I think I'll just put it on my profile because it's quite long! Read it if you want. Don't if you don't like. I'm ranting again on it ;)

_---Arvendell---_

_29 September 2008_

_9:35 AM_


	9. Unease

A/N: You have your thoughts, you have your guess. Some already cleared and answered while some still left hanging in a balance. I'm sure you've figured out most.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9. Unease

* * *

She woke up with a start. Blinking, she gazed around and realized that it's still in the middle of the night. She wiped her brow, then her cheeks, realizing she had been crying in her sleep. Whatever her dream was, or better call it a nightmare, she couldn't remember. Just like the previous times, she would wake up crying and thus, she assumed that it should be a nightmare. And whenever she woke up, she could feel deep loneliness that she couldn't describe nor understand.

What was it about?

She didn't think or felt so lonely in her life.

She had a happy family.

She had a good job.

However, there's something, something that seemed to be missing in her life, though she didn't know what it was.

And she could feel in her heart that she longed for something. Again, she didn't know what she longed for.

Could it be love that was missing in her life like what her friends told her?

But she never ran out of admirers, both in the United States and now here. And despite the number of admirers that she had and still has, not one of them managed to make her heart race. All she could feel for any of them was friendship. That's all.

Was there something wrong with her?

Or did it have something to do with her past?

She gazed at the person sleeping beside her, thankful that she didn't wake her up. She really was a heavy sleeper. A smile touched her lips, before it faded as she thought about what woke her up. She lay back on her bed and mulled about things, and about her life.

Maybe she should visit her past so that she could understand what was happening to her. However, her parents and brother would be worried if she did something reckless. But how could she explain the nightmares that she's been having, and the loneliness and longing that she felt deep in her heart? How long before they would stop hunting her?

Again, just like the previous times when she had the nightmares, she would remain awake until morning. Not that she didn't want to go back to sleep. She just simply couldn't sleep no matter how much she tried.

Because she would be awake until morning, when dawn came, she got up from bed and headed to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Better to do something useful rather than thinking of things that wouldn't bring her anywhere.

"You had nightmares again?"

She turned around to see her mother's sleepy yet worried face.

She nodded. Her nightmares were known to the family because she didn't hide them.

"You know, Mom, maybe we should visit there. It could probably help me solve the nightmares," she said casually and saw her mother's face tensed.

"You know that we can't. Dad and I are busy, and so is your brother."

"I'll go there alone."

"No!" Her mother immediately said as she looked at her with pleading look.

"Please, don't go anywhere without any of us with you."

She sighed. Her parents and brother were so protective of her that sometimes she wanted to scream. Even little Yana was very protective of her in her cute way. They always made sure that she didn't go out alone. And because she, her father and brother were working on their own company, she's with them on her way to the office and on her way back home. Whenever she went shopping, her mother or brother was with her.

"But why, Mom? Why won't you let me go there? Or if you don't want me to go there alone, then any of you could come with me."

Her mother avoided her gaze before she spoke softly, "We told you before, our family had been involved in an accident, and the other family is rich. They might do something to you or to any of us if we go there."

"But who is this family that you're talking about? You won't even tell me their names. What if I met someone and I don't even know that it belongs to that family? Besides, are they that rich that we can't even come to that place because they have guards all over?"

"That's enough. You should go and prepare for work. I'll do the rest here," her mother dismissed.

She wanted to protest, but decided against it. Whenever they were talking about that topic, all three members of her family clams up.

"Mom, do they have something to do with what happened to me?" She asked softly.

Her mother was quiet for a long time and when she thought she wasn't going to answer her question, she heard her cleared her throat and then in a whisper said, "Yes."

"I see."

So that must be why they refused to go back to that place.

"And they're really powerful?"

"Yes," her mother answered tiredly.

"Then why did we come back here? Won't they know that we are here if they're that powerful?"

He mother tensed again. She hated to see her like that. She knew that they came back because her parents couldn't live comfortably in a foreign land. It's just so different to live in a culture where they were not used to.

"Don't worry, we're fine here. Let's just not go to that place," her mother said as she busied herself in the kitchen.

She studied her for a moment, before she turned around and went upstairs. She knew that her family was hiding something from her. If that family was really powerful, then their power wouldn't be confided in one city alone but spread on another. And Osaka was just a few hours via train from Tokyo.

There must be something deeper, deeper reason, but she didn't want to worry them more. That's why she never mentioned to any of them that ever since they came back to Japan, she's been having another recurrent dream, a dream about a person whom she couldn't see the face. A person who's been calling her on her dreams, and yet whenever she tried to come near her, the distance only seem to grow longer.

She also had another dream where she's in a room, a beautiful room with a magnificent bed. And in that bed, there was a person crying, and yet whenever she made a move to walk over the bed, she always woke up from her dream.

And the voice, she couldn't make out the voice. It's just that she knew that the person in her dreams was calling her.

"Oh, you're already awake?" Greeted by a brown-haired young man while yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning, Ken," she greeted as she passed by his room.

"Good morning, Aya," he greeted back.

* * *

A/N: I like the name Aya. It sounds simple to me. Yana and Ken, too. I don't care about meanings of name so I didn't bother. The names were chosen out of whim ;)

You know, I was editing this chapter with tears dripping from my eyes from time to time. The reason? Because I have a cold and its driving me insane! Clogged nose and teary-eyed, you'd think I'm crying over the story. Although the cold didn't stop me from going out while it's raining yesterday (brought by a tropical cyclone) and from eating lots of ice cream last night and watching Ah My Goddess The Movie and a few episodes of Naruto Shippuuden. I guess it made my condition worse haha ;) And I just ate a candy and I hurt my tongue. So stupid ;) Anyway, until next time!

_---Arvendell---_

_02 October 2008_

_4:20 PM_


	10. Glimpse

A/N: A lot of you who were kind enough to give me review and told me to hurry made me excited (and also kinda put a pressure to me haha ;) to sit on the next chapter right now, and read and edit some of it (thankfully I'm feeling better now. October, I think, is not my month because a lot of bad things happened to me in the first 6 days of the month)

_KENSHIN'S MATE – _I've read it in a forum, I think it's in animesuki but I'm not really sure because it's been so long since I've read it ;) I'll tell you more once I have time to look at my files

_Ayou – _anong nangyari? Di ba may account ka sa FFN? Tinatamad mag-log in? ;)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10. Glimpse

* * *

She strode purposely towards the private elevator. She's at her family's hotel and would stay there for a few days for business matters.

This morning, she had an appointment at 9:00. Though it's still early to leave at 7:00 am because travel time would only take half an hour, she was going already. She hadn't had enough sleep last night. Ever since she arrived in Osaka yesterday, she was unsettled for some reasons unknown to her.

She came here for a two-day conference on new innovations about architecture and design, and another day for a business meeting to represent their family business.

Once on the ground floor, her driver slash bodyguard for so many years reached for her briefcase to carry it towards the waiting car outside.

---o---

Aya gazed one more time at the imposing building in front of her.

"This is the place."

This was the hotel where she's going to meet clients for a breakfast meeting. She hoped it would turn out well.

Purposely, Aya went to the entrance and was greeted by a security. After stating her purpose, the security opened the door for her and after thanking him, she went inside uneasily.

How come she's feeling uneasy at this moment?

It's only a meeting. And she knew she can handle it well.

Besides, she had already met the clients before, and they seemed to be nice people and easy to deal with.

Once inside, she walked towards the information counter to inquire when someone caught her eye. Frowning, she gazed at the woman striding purposely and elegantly towards the exit.

She couldn't see her face, but looking at her back, she could tell that the tall woman had a beautiful figure and a long, flowing black hair.

And she had the bearing of a princess…

And there's something familiar with the way she walked, something she couldn't quite put a name on it…

And there's also something that made her want to come after her, to call her, but that would be silly.

She didn't know the woman.

She didn't even saw her face to tell if she really had met her before.

Besides, if she had met someone like that, she surely wouldn't forget her easily. Even with her back, she could tell that the woman was beautiful.

It just didn't fit her imagination for that woman to be not good looking. She looked…

"Excuse me, Madam, how may I help you?"

She turned around in surprise and was met by the smiling face of the receptionist.

While inquiring, she forgot about the woman with long black hair.

Once she was at the hotel's restaurant and waiting for the clients, however, the woman came into her mind again.

"This is ridiculous. How come I keep on thinking about her?"

The image kept on coming in her mind.

She was pondering why it was so when thankfully, the clients arrived and her attention was diverted to the matter at hand.

Later on, even with the success of the breakfast meeting, the image kept on flashing in Aya's head that made her confused.

Why in the world couldn't she keep the image away from her head?

She had seen a lot of tall women with long black hair and yet no one had managed to linger in her mind even for a minute except that one at the hotel earlier.

That night, she fell asleep with the thought of the woman. And when she had her usual dream, her dream was about the woman with long black hair.

The events in her dream were the same.

A person was calling her in her dream and as she came nearer to that person, the person seemed to move far away. But this time, the person had a long black hair, although she still couldn't see her face.

Even her dream about the person at a beautiful room with a magnificent bed, she could see that the person had long black hair, too. However, she couldn't still make out the voice. But now that she thought about it, she realized that the voice belonged to a woman.

The next day, when she woke up, she thought that she probably could see the person in her dream with long black hair because of thinking too much about the woman at the hotel yesterday.

It couldn't be possibly a woman calling her to come to bed.

But the next night, Aya still had the same dream, and the woman was in her dream again.

When she woke up the following day, she was beyond confused.

How could it be possible to have the same dream with the woman?

True, the dreams were the same except for the presence of the woman.

But why that particular woman?

Why couldn't be it her mother who might be telling her to sleep in the bed?

Or Yana?

At the thought of Yana, she smiled. There's no way that person could be Yana.

Now though, the woman from the hotel really intrigued her.

Why would she dream about her twice?

More importantly, why would she be in her recurrent dreams, her dreams long before she saw the woman?

She wanted to find out the answer to that question.

That morning, she went back to the hotel, trying her luck to see the woman and probably try to understand why she couldn't get her out of her mind.

One hour…

Two hours…

And more…

She's been at the lobby for hours. Her neck already hurt upon glancing around, but no trace of the woman she saw two days ago.

She probably left already.

But then maybe she hadn't yet.

After waiting for a few more minutes, she decided to leave.

The woman had probably left the hotel already, maybe even on the day she saw her. She just wasted her time for nothing. Better go home already.

After looking around once again, she sighed and proceeded to the exit.

---o---

She was thankful that the elevator finally reached the ground floor of the hotel. Her head hurt from too much lack of sleep since three nights ago, the night she arrived here in Osaka.

True, she wasn't sleeping much at night anymore for so many years now, but her nights here in Osaka were the worst. And for the life of her, she couldn't understand why.

As she turned towards the exit of the hotel, her eyes settled on the back of a woman with long brown hair. She would have ignored her like she usually did to anyone who was not a matter of necessity in her business or other things that could affect her. However, there's something in the woman's movements that seemed familiar, something that made her want to come after her, to call her.

But then, why would she do that?

She didn't even know the person.

But why was her heart skipping a beat faster?

She was about to walked towards the exit to follow the woman when someone greeted her from behind. She turned to see the manager of their hotel. She greeted her, before turning her attention back to the exit.

The brown-haired woman was already gone. She couldn't see her anywhere anymore.

Frowning, she turned to the manager and talked to her briefly but in her mind, the image played along and refused to leave her thoughts even when she was already at her meeting, and even on her way back to Tokyo.

And even days after, the image of the woman with long brown hair would still visit her thoughts, but she pushed it at the corner of her mind.

That woman was nothing.

She was of no importance in her daily routine.

She was just somebody whom she happened to saw at the hotel in Osaka.

So what if she caught her attention for a moment?

She was just tired that time.

There's no need to think much about it anymore.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter was done after having such bad days (for me). Losing money because of being impatient and impulsive (I bought something that I really wanted but sadly, it was useless ;( and then having a bad cold followed by a cough, it was my fault that my roommate's laptop had problems and needed to be fixed, I wasn't able to enjoy my weekend, unable to sleep, and then lost track of my things! This morning before going to the office I was like, "Where's my jeans, where is it? Where did I put it?" And then I started rummaging my things, got irritated because I'm running out of time. I decided to abandon the hunt for that jeans ;) and settle for something else. If the jeans wanted to hide from me, then so be it. If it will show up soon, good. If not, then goodbye haha ;)

I hope my bad days are finished and I can have good days again for the rest of the month. And the next months…and the coming years and so on haha ;) You, guys, too, who are being nice to me, thanks and have nice days ahead of you ;)

My cold is almost gone now so I'm feeling better and was back to work, and back to doing things not related to work during my breaks haha ;)

Also, reading the reviews this morning lifted my spirits ;)

_---Arvendell---_

_06 October 2008_

_2:45 PM_


	11. Meeting?

A/N: Remember, _---o---_ means change in setting or point of view ;)

And, I know I just said that this morning (to some of you) that I'll be busy and may not be able to update soon because of the work load that was just given me this morning, but since I can't concentrate too much on work at this hour, I decided to edit this chapter (hey, I'll bring the work at home so the time will be compensated. It wouldn't be fair if I don't replace the time I used for other matters, right?).

I'm sure no one will complain, quite the contrary I suppose.

Imagine my surprised when I checked my mail this morning and saw lots of reviews. This is the first time, honestly, that I immediately received lots of reviews in less than 24 hours after posting (maybe because you're getting impatient with me haha;) and I'm quite excited (maybe that's why I can't concentrate on work haha just kidding. I can't concentrate on work because I'm so tired and all I can think is rest, and rest, and rest, so it's better for me to work later at night, after I got some rest).

_Ayou – _I agree with you. I'm quite lazy to logged-in, too, so unless I have to post something or I have to reply to the reviews, then I don't.

_Fishautumn – _it's Sachiko and our not-so-mysterious Aya catching a glimpse of each other and… well, I can't explain further because I might reveal something that is reserved for the next chapters so please be patient ;) and sorry about the confusion :)

_Gia0615_ – sorry about that. I'm quite a tease and I'm sure many have noticed that ;) Please don't be so hard on Sachiko, she's been through a lot. Gusto ko mag-explain kaya lang baka masagot din ng ibang chapters ang sinabi mo so i-reserved na lang natin doon ;)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11. Meeting?

* * *

"I'm going," Sachiko said firmly, and saw the old man's eyes turned into slits in anger.

"Send someone from your company and do what I said," the old man repeated.

"There's nothing you could say that would stop me from going, Grandfather, unless you gave me some good reasons to not go," she said, standing to her words.

"You have to attend the company's board meeting instead of having to travel that long just for a small time deal."

Anger rose inside her, but she remained calm.

"I told you already, I'm not going to attend to that meeting, Grandfather. You would be there already, and Father, too. There's no need for all three of us to be there. The presence of the two of you is more than enough."

The old man wanted to say more when a knock at his office' door stopped him.

"What?!" He snapped at his secretary who cringed in fear.

"I'm going, Grandfather."

She didn't wait for her grandfather to answer. After a slight bow, she turned and headed to the door. She couldn't understand why he's stopping her from going to Kobe. Even if the reason to stay was good enough and she could just send one of her staffs to Kobe, she still wanted to go there herself. She couldn't understand why, but there's something that seemed to pull her towards that place.

And besides, she also wanted to oppose her grandfather so she would go.

---o---

Sachiko frowned at the back of a young man talking to someone at the other side of the hallway near the elevator for even floor numbers. Somehow, he looked familiar.

"This way, Ogasawara-sama," her business associate said.

As she turned to follow her business associate to the elevator for odd floor numbers, she caught a glimpse of the man's face.

She stopped in her tracks.

She had seen that face before, a face that was so similar to…

He looked like Yumi's brother. Older and more mature and yet there's no mistaking those soft, brown eyes that were similar to her. The boy who looked so much like her sister.

She was frozen in place as her heart beat really fast.

Was it really him?

Instead of going to the elevator, she changed direction and headed to the man who looked like Yumi's brother. But she hadn't made a few steps yet when the man turned and stepped to the elevator. Unless she would scream at him to stop, she would never reach him.

She stood there, torn between doing unladylike thing and letting him away. Before she could decide, the man was already in the elevator and she knew that she was too late.

"Ogasawara-sama, are you alright?"

She cleared her throat and tried to calm herself.

"Yes, thank you for asking. I just thought I saw someone whom I used to know."

It was silly of her, she thought. It couldn't be possible that it's Yumi's brother. His family was in the US, not in Kobe.

But for a moment, she really thought that it was him.

Granted that it's him, then what would she say to him?

Would she greet him like nothing happened?

And what would be his reaction?

She's sure that he and his parents were mad at her, because if not for her, Yumi would still be here.

Yes.

If Yumi hadn't met her, if she didn't made Yumi her petite soeur, if she didn't fell in love with Yumi, and most importantly, if she didn't come to Yumi that day, then Yumi would still be with them, laughing with them, loving them.

She hadn't forgiven herself yet of the accident.

Yes, she's still blaming herself, even if she knew that Yumi wouldn't blame her.

So many times that she wished that it was her and not Yumi who died in that day. If it was her, then she wouldn't be suffering like this.

And more people would be happier because of Yumi's presence.

Yes, it would have been better if she had died that day and Yumi lived.

---o---

Where was that person, a beautiful brown-haired woman thought, a bit annoyed that the person she was supposed to meet hadn't showed up yet. She's been in this restaurant for an hour. They were supposed to have lunch here. It would be his treat for their new project.

She gazed around once again, trying to entertain herself at the sight of the place and at the people coming in and out.

Another 15 minutes had passed and still no sign of the person she's waiting for.

After gazing at the entrance door one more time and still no sign of him, she picked her shoulder bag and headed to the rest room to freshen up. If he hadn't show up yet when she got back, she'll leave.

---o---

Once inside the restaurant where she and her business associate will have lunch, she decided to go to the rest room first to compose herself.

She was already near the door to the rest room and she could hear someone inside talking, seemingly annoyed by the tone of her voice.

She frowned.

Somehow, the voice seemed familiar even with the slight American accent.

And the voice was getting nearer.

Her frown not leaving her, she opened the door just as it was opened, too, from the inside and before she could avoid it, the person from inside collided to her, sending her mobile phone flying to the floor. She lost her balance at the impact, and so was the person who bumped into her. In their attempt to balance themselves, they held onto each other.

Once steady on her feet, she raised her head and started to apologize.

"…"

She blinked, her apology got stuck in her throat as her eyes settled on the apologizing and worried face of the woman in front of her. Her eyes went wide, her hands started to tremble as they tightened on the woman, and she could feel blood rushing to her head.

---o---

'Oh no, I must have hurt her bad,' the woman thought. Her surprised was overcome with worry when the eyes of the black-haired woman in front of her gone impossibly big, and before she could say anything, the woman swayed.

'Oh no, she's going to collapse,' she screamed in her mind as she tried to held onto the woman who's starting to fall over.

* * *

A/N: I know it's short just like the last chapter, but I promised that we're going steady towards the end of the story ;)

Let me attest/repeat this fact – I am a tease. Right, _Spikesagitta_? ;)

_---Arvendell---_

_07 October 2008_

_3:50 PM_


	12. Insane

A/N: Sorry it took me several days for this chapter. Since Monday, I've been busy with work and I don't want to break my pace to do things unrelated to work haha ;) But now that I've finished some and don't want to start on the next topic today, I decided to do this instead ;)

_Bettyful – _thanks! ;) And sorry, too. That's just how I write. Only one major event per chapter, plus each chapter ay limited lang sa 1000-2000 words. I can understand your sentiment, though. Imagine pag nanonood ka ng tv tapos kung kelan maganda na ang nangyayari, bigla na lang to be continue, it's frustrating. What I'll do is try to update frequently, but that's a problem for me because of work and once I'm back at home, I just relax, no writing or surfing the internet. Even during the weekends, I don't write anymore. Oo nga pala, kung hindi ka member dito sa FFN, hindi ka na makakapag-review kc tinanggal ko na dahil sa isang pangyayari na nakakalungkot :( Pasensya na po…

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12. Insane

* * *

Aya couldn't sleep again. The incident a few days ago was still fresh in her mind, especially the face of the black-haired woman. She looked familiar, and yet she wasn't. She's sure that she had only met her for the first time that day. But she couldn't understand why whenever the woman's face came into her mind, it made her heart beat so fast to the point that she was almost scared that it would burst out of her chest. And the longing that she felt whenever she thought about her, it almost wanted to make her cry.

Why?

"Why am I feeling like this?..."

She didn't even know her.

She should have stayed a little longer that day and asked her name. She should have made sure that the woman was okay.

When she called for help that time as she held the unconscious woman in her arms, another woman came and introduced herself as the black-haired woman's business associate. She didn't like to leave the unconscious woman to the care of the others, but the security attested that indeed the two came at the restaurant together and had a reservation. Reluctantly, she left the woman to their care as they took her to a nearby clinic. And yet her worry didn't leave her, even if she knew that the black-haired woman would be fine then.

And she had the strong urge to be with her and take care of her.

"Why?..."

It took Aya another struggle to get some sleep. When she did, however, the woman in her dreams had a face now, and that face was that of the black-haired woman she met at the restaurant, the woman with a very beautiful face and yet with a hint of cruelty in her beauty, especially in her eyes.

Gasping for breath, she woke up, wondering why would the person in her dream turned to be that woman with long black hair.

---o—

'No. It's _her_. It has to be _her_.'

Sachiko thought over and over again.

It couldn't be a mistake.

The brown-haired woman who accidentally bumped into her in the restaurant looked very much like _her_. Though the face had matured and was more beautiful, it still looked very much like her love. The gracefully arched eyebrows, the slightly upturned nose, and the kissable red lips, they were the same. Her eyes, the soft loving eyes framed by long lashes, even if it was not the brown eyes she knew and loved well, its still so much like her.

But how could that person look like _her_?

Was she her love's relative?

No, it couldn't be.

Her heart kept telling her otherwise.

But what really was the truth?

If only she had talked to that woman that day.

When she regained consciousness, the woman was nowhere to be found. She searched for her at the restaurant, but she's gone and no one knew her. Even her business associate hadn't asked for her name.

But if it's her love, then why did she leave her?

She thought about it over and over again that she thought she'd go insane.

Probably she was already.

---o---

A man in formal clothing was standing rigidly as he spoke to another person on a telephone.

"I want you to act now before she finds out anything more! Do something to avoid a repeat of that accident or I'll have your heads off your shoulders!" He said angrily before cutting the line to the telephone.

Muttering curses, he sat on his chair to think about the things that he should do.

---o---

"I see. Make sure to keep a close eye on them. They would surely make a move now. Don't let them touch the family, especially that person, do you understand? ...Good."

Once the line was cut, the man in his late forties sat on his chair, lost in deep thoughts. He knew that the incident was accidental, and yet it would surely have consequences.

He picked the telephone once more. He needed to make another call to make sure that Ogasawara Sachiko would be in close watch.

---o---

Youko gazed at Sachiko with worried eyes. When she opened her mouth to say something, the latter beat her.

"I'm not lying or imagining things, Onee-sama. It's true that I saw her," Sachiko said with conviction.

"Right before you got knocked out?" Youko said dubiously.

"Sachiko…"

"I know what I saw, Onee-sama," Sachiko repeated with resolve.

"A dead person coming back to life. There's no way she would come back to life, Sachiko. That person must have some resemblance to her, and you already assumed that it's her," Youko said firmly, trying to make Sachiko understand while trying hard to stop herself from bursting into tears. She was scared for Sachiko, scared that Sachiko must be losing her…

"I'm not crazy, Onee-sama. I'm telling you, it's her. And I'm sure that it was her brother that I saw earlier that day."

"But Sachiko, how could that be possible?"

Sachiko was quiet for a moment, before she whispered, more to herself, "Maybe Yumi isn't really dead."

Youko's eyes widened. Now she's really scared with Sachiko's line of thoughts.

"What if Yumi isn't really dead, Onee-sama?"

"Sachiko…" Youko was at a lost of words.

When Youko just stared at her with unbelieving eyes, Sachiko's confidence suddenly wavered and she looked at the older woman with pleading eyes.

"Onee-sama, please…"

Youko turned away, unable to bear looking at Sachiko's tormented face. If only she could do anything, she would have done it a long time ago for her beloved little sister. But she couldn't do anything. And now, Sachiko must be…no, she didn't want to think about it. She wouldn't think about Sachiko that way.

"Let's say that you truly saw someone who looks like…"

"I told you it's Yumi," Sachiko cut Youko.

"Sachiko, unless we have it proven, you can't say that it was Yumi-chan. If you're really that interested with that person, then talk to her to make sure that it's her. But then, if it was Yumi-chan, then why didn't she talk to you?"

"I don't know!" Sachiko screamed in confusion, in frustration. And then suddenly, she seemed to deflate.

"I must be losing my mind," she whispered brokenly.

"No, you're not!" Youko said firmly. Even if she didn't believe that it was Yumi, she would not accept that her little sister was like that. She would find out who that person who looked like Yumi for Sachiko's sake. She would think of the consequences later.

"No, you are not, Sachiko," Youko repeated softly.

Sachiko raised her teary eyes to Youko. What Youko said, and what she left unsaid, meant so much to her.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter done! ;) Next is temporarily entitled "Alive".

Until next time! Take care!

_Arvendell_

_16 October 2008_

_4:10 PM_


	13. Search

A/N: Whew! Monday morning and the first thing I did is to post this one ;)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13. Search

* * *

"I'm sorry, Youko-san, but there's no record of any Fukuzawa Yuuichiro or any of the Fukuzawa you mentioned that lives in Kobe," the private investigator Youko hired said.

"I see. Thank you so much for your time," Youko said softly, her thoughts on Sachiko. She would have to tell her what she found out.

However, even when Sachiko heard what the investigator found, she still refused to accept that it wasn't Yumi that she saw.

"It was Yumi."

"Maybe it's Yumi-chan's ghost visiting and…"

Sei trailed off, her sheepish grin disappearing. She had never seen Youko looked fierce and scary like she's seeing right now.

"A joke, just a joke."

"If they have to look at every woman who looks like Yumi, then they have to do it. I will pay them," Sachiko said firmly, ignoring Sei.

Youko wanted to protest, but she held herself.

"Alright. If that's what you want."

The days turned into weeks, and yet no positive news was brought to Youko and Sachiko.

"I won't give up, Onee-sama. She has to be there, somewhere," Sachiko said as she lost herself in a deep thought. There's something that's amiss, something that she couldn't define. Frowning, she started to recount what happened the day she met the person she was saying as Yumi.

"… I met her at the restaurant when I was going to…"

Her eyes suddenly widened.

"What?" Youko asked in frustration.

"Onee-sama," Sachiko said, her heart beating fast as she remembered something.

"Her mobile phone! She left her mobile phone! My business associate thought it was mine and picked it up and gave it to me. I wasn't paying attention then. I just put it…"

"Where?"

"I think it's in my…I'll take a look."

"We'll help you."

Youko felt her heart sped up at the hopeful look in her little sister's face. Probably they were now a step closer in solving the mystery that's been plaguing Sachiko. At least if they could find the person that Sachiko was talking about, then Sachiko would be at ease, whether it was Yumi-chan or not. Somehow, she didn't know what to believe. If Sachiko was telling the truth, then why did the things that happen, happened?

She thought she'd get a headache with all this confusion. Grabbing Sei, she followed Sachiko.

---o---

Sachiko held the mobile phone tightly. Why hadn't she thought about this before? So much time had been wasted because of her stupidity.

And why can't she stop shaking? She must know where Yumi lives.

Unable to bear watching Sachiko boring holes in the device with her eyes, Youko took the device and immediately contacted her investigator friend. She would have called the numbers registered in the mobile phone by herself, but she was scared a bit, so she had her friend do the job.

The PI didn't waste any time and had the number traced to the owner thanks to the influence of the Ogasawara name.

"The mobile phone belongs to a certain Houribe Aya…"

Sachiko, Youko, and even Sei who's been the one talking a lot, went silent.

Youko avoided looking at Sachiko's way. She didn't know how Sachiko would take the news that it wasn't Yumi that she saw that day. A silent sob, however, made her turn to Sachiko.

"I'm sorry, Sachiko."

Youko pulled the silently crying woman and engulfed her in a tight hug. She couldn't stop herself from crying, too.

"I'm so stupid. How could it be Yumi when I know she's already dead…"

Both Youko and Sei didn't know what to say on that.

"It's stupid to even think about Yumi being alive. She had left me a long time ago. I must be crazy to think otherwise."

"Come on, Sachiko. Get some rest for a while," Youko said as she assisted Sachiko towards her bedroom. Like a mother to her child, she tuck her safely to bed, staying with her, crying with her, hugging her, until Sachiko fell asleep. After giving her a soft kiss on the forehead, she closed the door and headed downstairs.

"Asleep already?"

Youko nodded, unable to find her voice at the moment. She went into Sei's waiting arms and cried softly. She needed Sei's warmth. She knew she had to be strong for Sachiko, but she felt drained already. Sachiko's been through a lot already. She shouldn't have seen that Yumi look-alike. She shouldn't have given her false hopes.

"I don't know what to do anymore, Sei, I don't know anymore."

"Everything will be alright. Maybe it was really Yumi-chan. You shouldn't give up yet."

Youko pulled away from Sei angrily.

"How could you say that? It wasn't Yumi-chan! It was just a…"

Sei pulled Youko back and hugged her tightly.

"You just might be wrong. There are many things that could happen. What if it was Yumi-chan? The name didn't matter. Anyone can have their names changed. Anyone can have other identities."

"I know that. But Yumi-chan is already dead. If she just went missing, then it could have been her that Sachiko saw."

"What if she isn't really dead?"

"But…"

Youko didn't want to believe Sei's reasoning, but if…Sei was right. There were many things that could have happened. What more would they lose? At least they would be at ease knowing that they had done everything they needed to. There will be no what ifs.

"Maybe we should check on that Aya."

For the first time in many days, Sei smirked.

"Done."

Youko frowned, not understanding what Sei found amusing.

"Sei…"

"Your brain must have melted, Atty. Mizuno. I sent your friend to check on Houribe Aya. He said that this Aya lives in Osaka, not in Kobe. That's why they can't find her in Kobe."

"For once you're useful, Satou Sei."

"Always."

---o---

"Youko…Youko! Hey!"

Sei held Youko's frozen shoulders and shook her. She just arrived at their house with the door open and Youko looking like she had just seen a ghost.

"What the hell happened?! What's wrong?"

Youko blinked at Sei.

"Sei?"

"What happened? Did anyone trespass here? Did anyone attack you?"

If Sei sounded panic, Youko didn't noticed. Wordlessly and with trembling hands, she handed an almost crumpled photo to Sei.

Frowning, Sei held the photo, her gaze not leaving Youko, trying to find anything wrong with her aside from the shocked look on her face.

"Look at that photo, Sei."

It was Sei's turn to tremble as shock registered her face.

"It can't be."

"It's like a carbon copy, right? Except for the eyes and that she looks more mature."

"Yes. It does look like her, a grown up woman," Sei muttered softly. "Unbelievable…what should we do? Should we tell Sachiko now or…"

"What would you tell me and why did you left your door open, Sei-sama, Onee-sama? Were you inviting burglar in your house?"

"Sachiko?!"

* * *

A/N: Sorry but the "Alive" chapter will be no more (for now). I discarded it in favor of the "Search" chapter and the "Revelations" chapter, which is the next one (no more changing the title I hope ;)

Now, I gotta get back to work ;) Have a nice week!

_---Arvendell---_

_20 October 2008_

_8:30 AM_


	14. Revelations

A/N: Because I said I'll post an update before the week ends, so here it is, earlier out than I first thought ;)

Just want to repeat, I don't own MSGM characters, though that fact is pretty obvious since this is a fanfic after all ;)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14. Revelations

* * *

Youko and Sei exchanged worried looks as Sachiko remained frozen in her seat, her eyes glued on the photo Youko handed to her.

"And these are the photos of her family."

Youko handed more photos with trembling hands to Sachiko.

Sei, too, took a look at the rest of the photos. Though she was the one who suggested that Yumi might be alive, still seeing the photos of someone who looked exactly like her came as a shock to her system. How could it be that there was a photo of a living Yumi with her family and yet there's also a grave of a dead Yumi in one of the cemeteries here in Tokyo? And how Sachiko would really take all these news?

Worriedly, Sei reached out for Youko's hands just as the latter reached for hers and together, they got strength from each other.

"Let's leave her for a while," Youko whispered as she gazed at Sachiko.

---o---

Sachiko moved mechanically, looking from one photo to another.

There's Yumi smiling.

Yumi making faces.

Yumi looking dignified.

Yumi with her brother.

Yumi with her parents.

There's no denying now that the person she saw at the restaurant and Yumi was the same person. It would be too much of a coincidence if that Aya and her brother and her parents just looked like Yumi and her family.

She gazed at the photos longingly, her trembling fingers grazed Yumi's smiling face. And then as if awoken from her dream, she started to cry unabashedly.

Yumi was just within her reach that time. If she didn't pass out with shock, she would have been with Yumi already.

"Oh Yumi…I've missed you so much. I want to be with you. Yumi…"

It took Sachiko almost an hour before she gathered enough strength to look for Youko.

"What else did the investigator found out, Onee-sama?" She asked holding the photos tightly as if her life depended on it.

"They arrived in Osaka a few months ago, from US, though where from US, the investigator couldn't find. Someone wanted the information hidden."

"My family," Sachiko said without second thought. Who else would have the reason to do it?

"Most likely. No information from her past can be found, only when she had arrived here in Japan. She's an interior designer in an architecture and design company recently established by her father and brother, who's an engineer now."

That information made sense. Before, Yumi's father owned an architecture company. Her brother took a degree on engineering to probably help their father. And Yumi. An interior designer. To help her family. That's just so like her.

"The company is small and very young, but thriving. Their clients liked their works."

'Yumi, do you know that I'm an architect, too? Would you be proud of me?' Sachiko thought as Youko continued her explanation.

"Though the names are different from the Fukuzawas we knew. As we know, that person's name is Houribe Aya, and her brother is Kenji."

"What else?"

Youko hesitated for a moment. She gazed at the waiting Sachiko and to the stiffly standing Sei. She needed to do this. Sachiko needed to know everything.

"There's something else that you must know."

Avoiding Sachiko's eyes, Youko handed her an envelope.

Sachiko, who now thoroughly worried with Youko's and Sei's demeanor, reached for the envelope carefully, as if the envelop was a venomous snake ready to bite her. And when she opened it and saw the photographs inside, her heart started to hammer fast.

"Who is this?"

The envelope contained more photos of Yumi but now with a little girl whom she hadn't seen nor met before.

"Her name is Yana, she's four years old and she's Yumi-chan's daughter," Youko said very fast as if doing so would lessen the impact of the news.

"Yumi's what?" Sachiko asked as she paled.

Youko was immediately at her side, holding her shoulders as she swayed a little.

"That's what the investigator found out."

'Yumi has a daughter? Yumi has a child? Then, does it mean that Yumi is…'

"Yumi-chan isn't married," Sei interrupted Sachiko's thoughts.

"Unless she's denying that she is, or maybe she's a widow," Sei added.

Sachiko's emotions were in turmoil.

'Yumi got married and had a child? Did Yumi forget all about her and had loved another?' Sachiko's thoughts troubled her more.

"You can't be too sure, Sachiko. Yumi-chan is too young to be a mother. Though of course that isn't an excuse because a lot of people get married early nowadays," Youko said softly, before gazing at Sei fiercely, as if telling her that she wasn't helping at all.

"But…"

"I don't think Yumi-chan will forget you easily, Sachiko. We don't know the truth yet, so don't jump into conclusions. We don't know what happened in all these years. Maybe that girl isn't her daughter at all, don't forget about that possibility."

"Yumi didn't remember me when we saw each other. Or if she did, she's avoiding me. Why else did she not contact me all these years? Why she…"

"Too many questions, but you won't find an answer just by asking yourself like that. You should talk to her, or we should investigate deeper."

'Yumi was alive.

Yumi had a daughter.

Yumi married.

Yumi had forgotten all about her.'

Sachiko didn't know how to handle the shock and turmoil anymore. She's happy. She's confused. She's hurt.

Coupled with tiredness and stress, it became too much for Sachiko.

---o---

"But how could that be?" Youko whispered as she watched Sachiko's sleeping form. She was happy for Sachiko and at the possibility that Yumi's still alive. Possibility because unless there's more proof aside from the photos, she couldn't exactly claim that it's Yumi. There's still a chance that it's not her, though the photos were screaming that it's her.

She's confused.

What in the world happened?

Was everything a fraud?

What was really the truth?

Yumi dead or alive?

She could see in Sei's face that their thoughts were the same.

"Do you think there's…"

"If Yumi-chan is truly alive, which now I think that it's a possibility, then they must have done something to twist the events that happened," Sei said, looking at Sachiko.

"They?"

Sei could only mean none other than Sachiko's own family.

"…"

"You're a lawyer. You're more familiar on how some people of their kind works. It's possible that they had paid people to hide the truth, even killed some of them."

Youko knew the truth of what Sei said. Money could easily twist things around. And power could easily silence people.

"How about the Fukuzawa family?"

"We don't know what really happened. They surely have a serious reason to leave. And they might have their names changed if the investigator couldn't see a trace of their names at Osaka."

It made sense, Youko thought.

"We need to find out. And we need to be careful, too, because if they twisted the truth before, then they probably know everything that's been happening. We should be careful from now on."

However, amidst that emotional turmoil, the worries that the two women felt at the moment, one emotion stood out.

Happiness.

For there's now a hope for the long time stricken and mourning Sachiko.

"You know…"

"What?" Youko asked, lifting her eyes from Sachiko to the serious-looking Sei.

"I still don't get the blue eyes."

"And I thought you have something useful to say," Youko said with a bit of sarcasm.

"What? Aren't you curious? Unless she's not Yumi-chan. I like her brown eyes," Sei said with feigned hurt.

"If it's Yumi-chan, then it's just contact lens or something else."

"Makes perfect sense. Maybe because she wants to remember Sachiko's eyes and…"

"Stop talking nonsense," Youko cut off.

Sei pouted in response.

After giving a tender look at Sachiko, Youko stood and pulled Sei towards the door.

"Come on. We have work to do. I want someone to check on the grave."

---o---

"She already knows some of the information, Sir."

"I see. Just continue on what you're doing. And good job for not letting them find out that she already knows," he said to the man on the other line.

Now, what he needed to do was to prepare himself for a confrontation that was inevitable. It wouldn't be long. It would only be a matter of time.

* * *

A/N: You might say that it's another torture, but I'm shedding light little by little. Sachiko's suffering too much? That's how it will be for now, so I hope you'll forgive me.

You may want to rest reading until the last chapter is up, but two more chapters and they will talk for real, though it doesn't mean that once they talk, everything's settled already.

Do you want to kill me now? ;)

Hope not (hiding under the desk while muttering "I have to revise the next chapter as soon as possible")

After a couple of seconds under the desk…

"I shouldn't hide because if I do, I won't be able to write anything." ;) ;)

Pressure, pressure, pressure…but I'll still smile ;)

_---Arvendell---_

_22 October 2008_

_12:58 PM_


	15. Confrontation

A/N: Three chapters in this week! I'm working hard haha ;) My mind kept on drifting about this story so I started the work as soon as I can. Typing is hard since the lights are out and my desk is located away from the window. This sucks!

OOC? Please don't complain.

Okay, this one is quite long compared to the other chapters. ;) Better? Don't get use to it ;)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15. Confrontation

* * *

"_Yumi, I've missed you so much…"_

"_I've missed you, too…"_

_Sachiko's breath hitched. It's been so long since she had heard Yumi's beautiful voice. She took hurried steps towards Yumi, wanting to feel her body next to hers._

"_Yumi."_

"_Mommy."_

_Sachiko whipped around at the sound of a small voice. There, a couple of steps away from her stood a little girl, tears streaming her little face._

"_Yana."_

_Sachiko stood frozen as she watched Yumi moved towards the little girl and engulfed her in a big hug._

"_Don't worry, Baby, Mommy is here."_

"_I'm scared. Let's go home please."_

"_Of course."_

_She wanted to call Yumi back, but no words came out of her lips. She watched in absolute horror as Yumi walked away, not even sparing a glance at her._

"_No!!! Yumi!!!"_

The sound of birds singing woke Sachiko from her nightmare.

"Yumi, don't you love me anymore? Did you really forget about me already?"

She cried for sometime, unable to bear the thought of Yumi alive yet didn't love her anymore. When she raised her teary eyes, she saw her and Yumi's photo looking and smiling at each other during one of their dates. And then her gaze settled on the photos of the grown-up Yumi. Her expression turned from hurt to tender, before it was replaced with a firm one.

"There's no way I'm going to give up now, Yumi. I'll see you again."

Definitely, she'll see Yumi again. She wanted to see her ever since she saw the photos.

But first things first. A few things must be done.

---o---

Sachiko waited anxiously. Today would be the time that would cement the truth. Concrete evidence will be necessary before she could plan her next steps.

It's better to be armed with information.

Lots of information.

---o---

"The test showed that it's negative. The DNA of the person at the grave did not match with that of Fukuzawa Yumi-san. And, the DNA of Fukuzawa Yumi-san matched with Houribe Aya-san."

Sachiko swayed. She felt nauseated. Though she didn't have any hesitations anymore, the truth still came as a surprise.

She had been crying and mourning over the grave of someone she didn't know? She wanted to scream with anger.

There's only one person whom she knew that could have done it.

Actually, two of them.

"Thank you very much, Doctor."

Once only trusted people were left, Sachiko turned to the two persons who had helped her a lot.

"Onee-sama, Sei-sama, I'm really…"

"There's no need to thank us. We did what must be done, for you, for us, for Yumi-chan," Sei said before Sachiko could say anymore.

"Don't you know it's impolite to speak while someone's still talking?" Sachiko said sternly, before her face softened and a hint of smile touched her lips.

Sei grinned cheekily while Youko wiped a single tear that made way to her cheek. It was the closest thing to a true smile that she had seen from Sachiko for a very long time.

"What's your plan?"

"I need to talk to someone and I want the truth."

---o---

"You wanted to talk to me," Tooru said at her daughter standing in front of him. He avoided looking at his wife who was also there. She must have heard something from their daughter.

"Yes, Father," Sachiko said, trying to keep herself calm, though inside she wanted to start screaming at him.

"I think you know why I'm here, Father."

"How would I know when you hadn't told me anything yet," he said as he leaned on his chair.

"Let's not play games, Father. Tell me what happened to Yumi after the accident," she said firmly. The absence of any flicker of surprise in her father's face told her that he knew what happened, he knew everything. Anger started to boil inside her.

Tooru was silent for a moment as he pondered what happened many years ago. He gazed intently at her daughter.

"That day…"

---o---

"_I want you to make sure that that thing is out of her life," the old man commanded firmly._

_Tooru was silent for a moment. _

"_I can't let you do that, Father."_

_Surprise showed in his father's face as his angry gazed turned to him. _

"_And why are you opposing me this time, Tooru. Have you lost your mind?"_

"_She saved my daughter. If it wasn't for her, then Sachiko would be the one in her position right now," Tooru said. He remembered the sight of that girl, almost unrecognizable, and then he thought about his daughter being in that situation. _

_No. _

_He didn't want that to happen to her._

_Right there and then, he decided that his daughter was more important than anything. _

"_That's the way of life. She chose that. And now I'm choosing my way. I want her completely out of my heir's life."_

_Tooru gauged the seriousness in his father's face. _

"_And if it didn't happen?"_

_Anger flared in the old man's eyes. _

"_I'll make sure that they wouldn't see each other again. I'll destroy that family. And your daughter, I'll have her locked in the mansion if I had to. Or I'll send her abroad."_

_No. He couldn't let that happen. _

_Not to her daughter. _

_Not to the family of the person who protected her daughter's life. _

"_I have a proposition for you, Father."_

"_What proposition? I don't need to hear anymore that you want to say. What I want you to do is to follow my orders."_

_He knew that he couldn't completely oppose his father. And his power wasn't as strong as his father's. _

_He needed to lay his cards carefully. _

"_You will hear me out, Father, because if you don't, I'll make sure that what you want to do will be found out."_

"_What are you talking about, Tooru?" The old man asked in controlled anger. He could see the vein in his forehead pulsating with the anger._

"_I don't want that person to be killed. As a payment for protecting my daughter's life, I want her to live," he said evenly, and before his father burst into anger, he continued hastily, "She will live, but she won't stay in Japan. Her family will leave Japan. She will leave Japan In that way, she will be far from Sachiko. And I'll make sure that Sachiko would believe that she is dead."_

_The older man was silent for a moment._

"_No. I want her dead!"_

"_No."_

_The old man gauged the seriousness of the younger man._

"_Make sure you do a clean job."_

"_It will be a lot of trouble, but I can do it," he said firmly. _

_The old man didn't say anything more, and he took it as an agreement. _

_Right that day, he arranged everything. _

_He paid the hospital to declare that Fukuzawa Yumi died shortly after she was brought into the hospital. He paid someone to put her name on a grave of another person. When money didn't work, threats did._

_Last of all, he talked to the family. He knew their daughter's condition. She suffered badly from the accident. And to top all of the damage, she's in coma. It will require a lot of money to sustain her, rehabilitate her, make her whole again if she'll ever be. She's hanging on a thin thread to life. And the family didn't have what they needed even if they sell their company. _

_In exchange for him paying all the expenses she will need, the family will leave Tokyo. He suggested the United States, because of the advancement in medicine there, because that's what their daughter needed. And to make sure that he had done what he needed to do to save her from whatever things that may happen to her if she stayed in Japan._

_Right there and then, through the Ogasawara's private jet, he had the family traveled abroad._

---o---

"Father, how could you, how could you do that to me?" Sachiko said as the calm exterior she's wearing gave away.

For the first time that she had known of, she cried hard in front of her father. She had suffered for so many years. She had mourned for what she thought was Yumi's death, when all along her father knew that she's alive.

"How could you be so cruel, Father?"

Sayako held her crying daughter at her arms as she threw an angry look to her husband who looked to have aged many years. She couldn't believe what she just heard. When Sachiko asked her about what happened after the accident, she told her what she had heard from her husband, what her husband had told her, that Yumi-chan didn't survive the accident and her family moved away in order to forget.

She was so worried with her daughter's life then that she hadn't paid so much attention to the Fukuzawas, or Yumi-chan for that matter.

"I know you can't forgive me for what I have done, Sachiko. I'm scared then, scared that my father would disinherit me, that my family would live like common people. And yet I can't let him do everything that he wanted. In exchanged for not being able to fight for you, I tried to protect the person you cared for, even if you didn't know it, even if she didn't know it," Tooru said calmly.

"And you just stood by when our daughter was slowly killing herself?" Sayako accused her husband as she cried with her daughter.

Tooru avoided his wife's eyes.

"I wanted to. But you know the old man, Sayako. He will kill Yumi-chan's family if I tried to oppose him again. He didn't like already that I let her live."

"You and your father are not gods, Tooru."

Tooru didn't answer. Instead, he turned her attention to his daughter.

"Sachiko, I want you to be careful. Father has men watching Yumi-chan's family."

Sachiko halted from crying as she lifted her gaze to her father.

"I also had men watching Yumi-chan's family, making sure that Father's men won't do anything to harm them. But we don't know what Father will do if he finds out that you already know. Be careful with your actions, Sachiko."

Sachiko was truly mad at her father for deceiving her. At the same time, she felt relief at knowing that he's at her side.

But still, she couldn't just forgive him easily.

* * *

A/N: I just thought of something while I was revising this chapter. Do you think a detective Yoshino would be fitting for the story? Or maybe an investigative reporter? Whatever haha It's something to add again to the already long story haha ;)

I haven't thought about the title for the next one, although I'm almost done revising it ;)

And, it's 1:00 PM already, so I have to go back to work ;)

_---Arvendell---_

_23 October 2008_

_1:00 PM_


	16. Surprises

A/N: The night after I posted Chapter 15, I had a change of heart. The other main characters will make an appearance, but their role will be minor. Just want to show what have become of them in this story, so I'm sorry for getting your hopes up only to destroy it :( I'm really sorry, guys! _Lilgumba_ had voiced out a portion of my reason for discarding the idea. If I wanted Yoshino as detective, I should have included her earlier, as the one who did the investigation. Anyway, what had become of Yoshino is still related to what I mentioned before but no, it's not as an investigative reporter haha ;)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16. Surprises

* * *

Aya slumped on the couch ungracefully. She's tired. She hadn't slept well since…she couldn't remember.

She closed her eyes, the sound of the TV lulling her to sleep. However, before she could drift to sleep, a face of a person came into her mind, the face that had been bothering her for many nights. A tall woman with long black hair. A very beautiful woman.

'Why can't I stop thinking about you? Who are you?'

Was it only admiration because she's very beautiful, the most beautiful woman she had ever seen in her life.

"Kawaii!"

Aya's eyes snapped open at the squeal. Startled, she settled her gaze on the source of the interruption from her musing. A little girl sitting on the carpet holding a baby doll yet her attention was focused on the TV.

Her eyes softened, before she turned her attention to the reason of her little girl's excitement. A smile broke her lips as she saw what's on the TV, before she stood up and scooped Yana, bringing her to the couch with her.

"You aren't supposed to watch that. They are not for kids."

"Mou, I'm not a kid anymore, Mommy," came an indignant reply coupled with a pout.

Soft laughter echoed at the room.

"Tell me, how old are you?"

Four fingers rose in the air accompanied by an energetic voice saying, "Four!"

"Still a child."

"…"

Cute little protest was cut-off when a good-looking lady was shown on TV.

"It's her, Mommy! Touko!"

Matsuu Touko. The actress her daughter liked the instant she saw her in TV when they arrived in Japan. Why Yana liked her, she couldn't understand. True. She's a very young, talented and beautiful actress. But she was always serious. She had never seen her smile except when she's acting. She always looked serious and snobbish. She always portrayed as the villain in the shows and movies that she had seen. However, like her daughter, she also liked her the instant she saw her. She felt like she had known her before, though she always dismissed the idea. How a common and simple person like her could knew in person a well-known actress like her? It's impossible.

"You like her, don't you?"

"Love her! She's pretty like Mommy…She's second to Mommy."

"She's third."

"Because Yana is first and Mommy second?"

Aya laughed again as she hugged the little girl tighter. Whatever her problems were, she always forgot them once Yana started her endless chatter.

"You're so smart."

"Like Mommy?"

"Right. Don't let Daddy Ken hear you, though, he'll disagree."

"He won't, promise," Yana said firmly as she raised her little pinky finger as a promise.

Aya smiled at that. Right. Yana had everyone in this house wrapped around her little fingers.

Still smiling, she turned her gazed back on the TV.

---o---

"Sachiko, how long are you going to lock yourself in the four corners of your office? Isn't this what you've always wanted? To be with her? Then why aren't you doing anything?" Youko said once she had safely closed the door to Sachiko's office.

"I have important things to do, Onee-sama," Sachiko said, not meeting Youko's gaze.

"Something important? That's preposterous. What more is important than going to Yumi-chan?"

Youko was incredulous.

Was this Sachiko she's speaking to?

Didn't this woman cry a river when Yumi _died_?

Now that they found out that she didn't, why wasn't she doing any move?

Sachiko's expression turned cloudy. Certainly she wanted to see Yumi so badly that she couldn't sleep and eat. But her father's warning about being careful made her uneasy to met Yumi.

She couldn't just come to her recklessly. She needed a plan.

And as if she wasn't having enough worries about that already, she realized that her grandfather had started making his moves given the number of clients that backed out from her company, particularly clients from Osaka.

"What's holding you back?" Youko asked, seeing Sachiko's expression. She realized that there must be something, something that Sachiko hadn't told her yet.

Youko was a person that Sachiko trusted with her secrets so she explained everything to her.

Youko was visibly shaken at Sachiko's confession. The Ogasawara men certainly thought they were gods, playing with people's lives, with people's emotions, even of their own family.

As she looked at Sachiko's confused and worried expression, her brain worked overtime as to how she could help her.

"Won't it be easier if you just met Yumi-chan in secret?"

"But how? There are men watching her, and I'm sure there are others watching my every move, too."

"You said you have your father on your side and he has men watching over Yumi-chan. Then ask for their cooperation. Demand if you have to."

Sachiko was quiet for a moment as she digested what Youko just said.

Yes, why hadn't she thought about that? She was so scared for Yumi's sake that she's being so dumb.

What they needed was a diversion to make sure that her grandfather's men won't find out.

---o---

Everything was settled. Since she had an apartment on the next floor of her office, what Sachiko did was to sneak away from her office and Youko stayed inside as her cover, pretending that she, Sachiko, was staying at her apartment after work. Youko could handle anyone for several days that she would be gone.

In meeting Yumi, Sei and her loyal driver accompanied her.

"Nervous?" Sei asked as she noticed Sachiko's hands shaking. She, too, felt nervous about seeing her friend Yumi, though they had planned that she wouldn't interfere when Sachiko meets Yumi. She would just be there to keep an eye on Sachiko so as to help her if the need arise.

Sachiko nodded. She didn't think she could speak. She's so nervous she's shaking all over. She could also feel cold sweat on her back despite the cool air coming from the air condition of the car.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure no one would see once you started making a pass on Yumi," Sei joked, trying to distract Sachiko. When she received an angry glare, she chuckled.

"Good. You're on yourself again."

Yet when the car stopped to the place where Sachiko's going to see Yumi, she thought she wouldn't be able to get out of the car. She was frozen with worry, nervousness, and excitement.

She's going to see Yumi. An alive and real Yumi.

---o---

Sachiko blinked away the tears that formed in the corner of her eyes as she watched Yumi talked animatedly to a couple that they had paid to pretend as a client to Yumi's family company.

She almost passed out when she saw Yumi came to the restaurant earlier. She had wanted to run after her, to hug her, to tell her how happy she was that she's alive, to tell her how much she missed her, but she was frozen at the sight of Yumi. She couldn't move. And Sei held her, making sure that she wouldn't make a scene lest their plan would be ruined.

And she waited for the right time to come, which didn't take long. She watched as the woman Yumi's talking to _accidentally _knock a glass of water which the content spilled on Yumi.

She took a deep breath.

It was time as Yumi stood to go to the rest room which was what they expected her to do.

"Go in there, Sachiko," Sei whispered to her.

---o---

Aya grimaced as she looked at her wet slacks. Luckily the glass didn't contain many water, otherwise she would be really wet. But still, she needed to dry it off.

She frowned when the door at the rest room closed by itself, which was unknown to her, was closed by Sei outside. She turned again to the mirror, only to let out a squeak as she put her hand in her chest.

She turned around to make sure that she wasn't imagining things, and her eyes met cold blue eyes.

For a moment, they just stared at each other, unmoving. She watched the beautiful woman, mesmerized. She had the most beautiful and arresting eyes she had ever seen, despite the loneliness and longing that she had read in there. And the lips, she had the most amazing lips she had seen.

She gasped softly as she felt a desire to feel those lips with hers.

She was perplexed at the feeling.

---o---

Sachiko's eyes raked through Yumi's face hungrily. Oh how she had missed those fine features, the loving eyes who always stared at her with admiration and love, the soft red lips that kissed hers tenderly and whispered loving words to her ears, and the long brown soft hairs that brushed her face whenever she kissed her.

Tears run down her cheeks at seeing Yumi this close.

---o---

Aya frowned when the woman in front of her cried, breaking her out of her frozen state.

"Are you alright, Miss?"

Sachiko closed her eyes at hearing Yumi's voice after so many years. It hadn't changed much, except for the slight accent.

She opened her eyes when she felt warm hand touched her arm.

"Are you feeling alright?" Aya asked worriedly. She remembered this woman. In fact, her image never left her ever since she bumped into her at the restaurant before. She had also felt longing for this woman ever since, which confused her so much.

She caught her breath when the woman moved and enfolded her in a hug. She was frozen once again. She didn't know what to do. She was so surprised by the act.

'Why in the world is this woman hugging her? Does she know her?'

"Yumi."

Aya's eyes gone impossibly big at the name she heard. She pushed the woman away in shock.

"I'm sorry. You were saying?" She asked, her heart beating so fast in her chest.

Sachiko frowned at the surprise and confusion in Yumi's face.

"Yumi?"

This time, Aya stepped back from the woman.

"I'm sorry but my name is Aya, not Yumi," she said with a shaky smile.

Sachiko's frown grew.

"No you're not. You're Yumi, Fukuzawa Yumi."

"No, I'm not Fukuzawa Yumi! I'm Houribe Aya!" Aya said in a loud voice, scared.

Before the woman in front of her could react, she turned towards the door and hurriedly left, half-running, ignoring the woman's calls or the blonde woman outside the rest room who were surprised by her act.

---o---

Aya ran as fast as she could.

"Hey, watch where you're going!"

She was so focused into getting away that she couldn't stopped herself from bumping on something when she turned to an alleyway. She fell on her butt with a loud thud.

"Ouch…that hurt…"

"Here, let me help you."

A hand was thrust in front of her. Smiling gratefully, she reached for the hand as she raised her head to thank the person.

"Thank…ouch!"

The person had let go of her hand and she fell back on the hard cement.

"What did you do that for?" She asked in confusion and a tinge of irritation. She forgot all about it, however, when she saw the person's frozen expression.

"Are you alright, Miss? Were you hurt?"

Ignoring the pain in her butt, Aya quickly stood and held the person's stiff shoulders and shook her gently.

"Miss? Are you alright? Did I hurt you?"

"Y-yumi-san? Is that you?"

Her eyes widened and she paled. Before the person could say another word, she bolted away from her as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Wait! Hey!"

The person wanted to run after Aya but she couldn't move with shock.

"Did something happen? What's wrong? Yoshino?"

* * *

A/N: I noticed that Yumi and Sachiko always met in the restroom. Don't worry, there will be a change of venue next time. Maybe next time they'll meet in a bedroom (just kidding haha ;)

I wanted to take a break from this story, because the chapters coming are still "a bit" sad. I wonder if you'll allow me…You'll probably tell me to hurry up and then I couldn't resist again and…sigh…

Anyway, how about these titles, chose which one you want to read as a break from this "serious" story – 1) Sexy and Dangerous; 2) Lady on Top; and 3) One Step at a Time. I'll revise and post which one you wanted to read. Warning though, these are excapades, so expect a "naughty" story. These titles belong to Excapade B (if you had read my previous Excapades, you'll remember that those are Excapade A), B because in this theme, both Sachiko and Yumi are adults and they are together already. Let's just say that in B are some naughty scenes between the two lovebirds haha. I can't promise that I will post it right away, but rather, sometime before we reached the end of Love Will Lead You Back, I'll post it, okay? ;)

_---Arvendell---_

_28 October 2008_

_8:20 AM_


	17. Questions

A/N: I've revised this chapter so many times that I got tired already ;(

Anyway, here's another long chapter ;)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17. Questions

* * *

Sachiko was shocked. She was half-expecting that Yumi may not recognize her since she suspected she had amnesia, but she hadn't counted of her running away from her in fear.

Didn't Yumi recognize her even just a bit? If she couldn't remember her face and her name, couldn't she feel it in her heart who she was in her life?

"Sachiko, are you alright?" Sei asked.

"I'm…"

"Yumi-chan was running away and didn't even bother to look at me. She looked so surprise. What happened?"

It took Sachiko a moment before she could muster to answer.

"She said she isn't Yumi."

"But didn't we know already that she isn't using her real name? That her whole family had their names changed? Her brother is Kenji. Her mother is Naoko and her father is Yoshio. And their last name, it was her mother's last name when she was still single, right?"

"That's not it. What I mean is, she didn't recognize me, Sei-sama. I was hoping that she didn't have amnesia, but I believe she has. But why was she afraid of me?" she said painfully.

What more could be the reason? Did her grandfather threaten her? That's more likely. But still…

"Don't you think she's just avoiding you, pretending she doesn't know you?"

Sachiko frowned at Sei's words.

"It's a possibility. Maybe she was scared after what happened to her. But I don't think Yumi could just fake it like that. I would know if she's pretending."

"You haven't seen her for so many years, Sachiko. What if she had changed?" Sei said, though somehow, it seemed to be a ridiculous idea. She knew Yumi. And she knew how much Yumi loved Sachiko back then. It couldn't be possible that she had forgotten Sachiko, or didn't love Sachiko anymore because of the accident. Yumi wasn't that kind of person. But then again, why didn't she contact Sachiko for a long time? Did she really have amnesia?

"Maybe your fear is right. Judging Yumi-chan's actions, maybe she has amnesia. Didn't your father tell you something like that?"

Sachiko shook her head. She hadn't came back to see her father again ever since their confrontation. True, she called him and asked for his help in making sure that she could see Yumi without interference, but she had forgotten about anything else. All she could think about that time was Yumi alive and seeing Yumi.

"There's only one way to find that out," Sei said.

"Father."

"No. He should have told you everything he knew. Unfortunately, he still left some important details. You can talk to him when we get back to Tokyo. Ask him everything about Yumi-chan and her family. For now, let's plan a visit to the Fukuzawa known as Houribe household."

---o---

Aya couldn't stop herself from trembling.

How did it happen?

How could it be that people here know her name? Her real name.

She had always known that someday, someone would recognize her for who she was, but she didn't expect that the impact would be this big to her. She was scared, confused and excited at the same time.

Were they old acquaintances?

"Am I seeing people that have connection with my past?"

One person, she could just ignore because it might just be a mistake. But two? And both looked familiar to her. Come to think of it, even the person at the door of that restroom looked familiar. That's three of them.

Erase that!

Even without the other two, the first person who called her in her real name was bothersome already. That person really bothered her. She had plagued her dreams for such a long time now.

In her fear and confusion, instead of going back to her client, she found herself on her way back home, trying to be as far as she could from that woman, that woman who knew her.

Why was she feeling so scared at the thought that the woman knows her?

She didn't imagine that she would be scared when the time happened that someone whom she couldn't remember would recognize her.

"What am I so scared about? Were you the reason why I can't remember my past? Did you cause the accident to me?"

Somehow, she didn't believe it so. She didn't think that woman would do something bad to her.

It wasn't the fact that the woman knew her that scared her that much, but rather, it's what she felt with the woman. When she looked at her, she felt that she belonged to her and that the woman belonged to her. And she felt her heart ache for her, long for her.

Why?

What was her connection with that woman to have feelings like that?

Did she play an important part in her past?

What should she do?

And then she thought that she might not see the woman again. She felt her heart hurt at the thought.

Why?

If only she could remember her past, she wouldn't be like this.

Was that woman one of the things that her family hid from her?

Did she really play an important role to what happened to her?

Was that the reason why ever since she saw her at the restaurant, she couldn't take her out of her mind? That since then she was always in her dreams? That she was the person that she had been dreaming all along?

What would happen now?

She was the first one who had recognized her as Yumi ever since they arrived in Japan.

---o---

"Yoshino, what happened? You look like you had seen a ghost?"

Yoshino ignored the worried voice of her cousin as she stared at the place where she saw the woman who looked like Yumi disappeared into.

"It's Yumi-san."

"What?"

She turned to her cousin and held her arms tight.

"Re-chan, it's Yumi-san. I saw Yumi-san."

Rei touched Yoshino's forehead.

"You don't seem to have a fever."

"I'm not delirious! I'm telling you the truth!"

She was indignant and shaken at the same time. That person just now, it was Yumi. She looked like her.

"Stop kidding me. Let's go now. We have a train to catch up."

"I'm not kidding!"

"It's just your imagination. A person rose from the dead."

Rei wanted to believe Yoshino if only to calm her seething anger. But she couldn't. How could it be possible?

"Come on. Let's go back to Tokyo."

"I'm not going."

"What?!"

"It was Yumi-san. I'll prove it to you that it was her," Yoshino said firmly, her mind already working on ways that she would do.

"It isn't a story from your book. Maybe in there, that could happen. Yumi-chan rising from the dead. Maybe you would want to switch from mystery writer to supernatural," Rei said patiently.

"First, you opposed so much about me becoming a detective. Now, you're opposing me to…"

Rei rubbed her temples.

"This is getting old. You always say that when I'm stopping you from doing something stupid. Aren't you happy as you are right now?"

"I am! But Rei-chan I want to make sure that my eyes didn't play tricks on me."

Switching from hard-headed and forceful to pleading. Although it didn't as effective as it was when they were younger, from time to time she could still use it.

"What do you want to do?"

She smiled sweetly.

Several hours later, a tired Rei and frustrated Yoshino rode the train to Tokyo.

"It was her, I'm sure of it."

"Stop it already. You didn't find any records, so give it a rest. What would Sachiko say if she found out what you're doing…"

"Hmp. You're just worried about your business that's why we're in bad luck. Sachiko-sama wouldn't take back her investment if you're playing around from time to time."

She knew that what she said were just nonsense. Her frustration made her restless and miffed. She would find out who that person was. She would come back in Osaka if she had to. For now, she would go back to Tokyo and do what Rei said.

For now…

---o---

Aya/Yumi frowned when she heard commotion inside their house. Her mother and father were inside and she heard another person's voice. It sounded familiar.

The voice that was etched in her mind since she talked to its owner.

The owner whose face was in her mind ever since she bumped into her in the restaurant.

She felt her heart started to race. Actually, her heart and mind had been overworked in the last two days ever since she was called as Yumi by that someone who looked achingly familiar yet she couldn't recognize. It had shamed her that she couldn't recognize that woman, more so when she ran away from her when her heart told her otherwise.

"Why?"

With that question in her mind, she decided that instead of going inside the house through the front door, she walked around, hiding near the window of their living room. She felt that she shouldn't let anyone know that she's here. She felt like there's something that she must find out about that woman without being seen.

She heard her mother talked with worried voice.

"Please, I'm begging you. Leave her alone. She had had enough already," her mother said.

"Mrs. Fukuzawa, I know that my family owed your family a lot, but won't you reconsider? Please, I'm begging you. I want to see her, to talk to her," the familiar womanly voice said. It sounded hurt, and pleading.

'No. Don't beg.' Her thought that surprised her. Why didn't she like the woman doing that?

"Please understand us, Sachiko-chan. We don't want our daughter to go through that pain again. We don't want to lose her. Please. It was us who are asking you to understand. If you really care for her, then please don't let harm come to her again," her father said.

Sachiko!

That name rang a bell in Yumi's head. It sounded so familiar.

Once again, she felt her heart ache, and the longing almost made her knees buckle.

Why was it that her reactions to that woman were so strong?

"Ouch."

Her head started to ache. She closed her eyes and held her head, trying to lessen the pain. As soon as she did, something flashed her mind.

"_Sachiko, you should smile often. You look more beautiful when you're smiling."_

"_Really? Do you want to see me smiling often?"_

"_Yes, Sachiko. I would love to see you smile often."_

Yumi snapped back to the present when she heard the front door to their house opened. She peeked, and saw the woman walked away from their house sadly, tears were visible in her eyes.

She had the strong urged to come to her and wiped away her tears and sadness.

Perplexed, she watched her go.

She's perfectly sure now. She knew this woman before, not only because of the strong feelings that she felt for her but also because of the flashed of memory of her talking to that woman named Sachiko.

"Sachiko."

The name felt smooth in her tongue. It sounded so good to her ears.

"Who are you and what are you in my life?"

* * *

A/N: From now on, expect that I will be using the name Yumi instead of Aya because Aya admitted already that she's Yumi.

The _Excapade, _expect it next week ;) It's just a simple, short story.

_---Arvendell---_

_30 October 2008_

_3:00 PM_


	18. Obstacles

A/N: I've been trying to improve the way I write and stuff. I hope I'm making progress even if just a little by little ;)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 18. Obstacles

* * *

Whatever the woman named Sachiko's connection to her past, Yumi didn't know yet. But ever since that time that the woman came into their house, she noticed her mother looking worried most of the time, as if she wanted to lock her inside the house.

And Kenji/Yuuki and her father didn't leave her out of their sight. They were more protective than ever.

She wanted to ask why, but she feared the answer. She wished her memory would come back now. Although ever since she heard the name Sachiko, there were few more flashes in her mind of events of her talking to that woman.

Moreover, she realized that Sachiko was the woman that's been calling her in her dreams, that it was also her who's been crying in her dreams.

She's now sure that Sachiko played an important part in her life. However, she needed to confirm that.

"But how am I going to do it?"

She didn't even know how to contact that woman. And if she did, how was she going to escape from her parents' and brother's watchful eyes.

---o---

"Sachiko, what happened? Sei said that you talked to Yumi-chan's parents? What did they say?" Youko asked worriedly.

Sachiko looked so tired and lonely.

Sei said that it was indeed Yumi-chan. Then why the defeated look in Sachiko's face?

"She doesn't remember me, Onee-sama. Yumi has amnesia," Sachiko said painfully. With amnesia or not, the thought of Yumi forgetting her hurt really bad. And the fact that Yumi's parents didn't want her associating anymore with their daughter made the matter worse. She had Yumi again, but she can't be with her.

"Most of what she knows was what had been told to her. She knew her real name because she remembered it, and her parents admitted it. She knows some of her past through her family, but not about Lillian. She knows about the accident, but I don't think she knows the exact thing that happened or the reason behind it. She isn't aware of our existence, Onee-sama. And even if she remembered some, there's no guarantee that she will remember everything. She may or may not remember us anymore, that her lost memory may or may not come back again."

"But how did it happen?" Youko asked gently, seeing the pain in Sachiko's eyes.

"She was in coma for a year after the accident," Sachiko started. She hated that she wasn't by Yumi's side that time. She should have been there with her. If only…

"A year!" Youko exclaimed.

"Yes. She lived through the advance technology in medicine. But when she finally woke up, she couldn't remember anything. They said that Yumi's head was badly hurt in the accident, that she barely survived, that for some time they thought she wouldn't make it," Sachiko continued in a broken voice.

Youko was silent for a moment, before she said gently, "You suffered too, Sachiko, more than anyone else, more than Yumi-chan. It wasn't your fault that those things happened. Stop blaming yourself anymore. Don't dwell on the past. What is important is the future. Forget the past and move on, now with Yumi-chan. Do what you have to do. I will always be here to support you. Sei and I would be always at your back. I'm sure our friends, too, once they found out."

Sachiko looked at the gentle features of the big sister that she loved so much, and loved her, too.

"Yes, Onee-sama."

Sachiko was thoughtful for a moment.

"I've committed a lot of mistakes when it came to Yumi. First, my inability to protect her during our relationship, then being stupid about the mobile phone, then not finding everything about Yumi before seeing her when I already told myself that I wouldn't proceed without information."

"Don't be too hard on yourself. It's difficult to think clearly when you just found out that someone you thought was dead was actually alive."

"I don't want to commit anymore mistakes. I want to make sure that this time, he couldn't and wouldn't interfere anymore. I'll worry about being with Yumi next time. Once and for all, I have to take care of him. Only then can I truly take the steps towards Yumi. It was what I should have done in the first place instead of barging into Yumi's life without being truly prepared," she said determinedly.

"And I'll need your help again, Onee-sama," she added.

"Anything in my power is at your disposal, my dear sister."

---o---

"Mom, Dad, Yuuki, I'd like to ask you something," Yumi started one night that her whole family was at the living room having a casual chat.

"Aya, I told you not to use that name," her Mom said disapprovingly.

"But Mom, we're alone here. You don't think someone is watching us right now, are you? Besides, they probably know already our real names," she said carefully. She saw her Mom tensed, while the two males in her family acted normal.

"What is it then, Yumi?" Yuuki asked, avoiding their Mom's eyes when she looked his way.

"Who is Sachiko in my life?" She asked without any preamble.

The three people addressed were silent for a moment, before her Mom started to say that she didn't know any person named Sachiko.

"Mom, please. I've met her several times already."

The three members of her family looked at her with surprise. They didn't know that.

"Remember, Yuuki, when I bumped into someone in a restaurant before? It was her. And then I met her again not too long ago, in a restaurant when I had a luncheon meeting with our supposed to be client. And then I saw her again, here in our house, Mom, Dad. Please tell me what you know about her and her connection to me."

Everyone was silent after her declaration. Her Mom looked at her accusingly for hiding the truth from them, but she avoided her gaze. She wanted to know the truth now, because it's driving her mad thinking about Sachiko and what she was in her life, why she's been dreaming about her over and over, and why did she say to her parents last time that her family owed a lot from theirs.

"She was your Onee-sama in high school, Yumi," Yuuki finally said. He thought that probably, it's time that his sister finds out some of the truth. He wanted her real sister back, not the one that had been created through information that they provided for her. Even though her character didn't change, he still wanted the real Yumi that he used to know.

How many times had he come to her room when she was having nightmares? Yumi may not remember any of those nightmares, but he, the ever present witness to those, knew who it was about, because in her nightmares, Yumi was calling Sachiko. No other name came out of her lips during those times except Sachiko. She may not remember her, but her heart surely did.

"Onee-sama?"

The word felt special to Yumi, like she had used to say it many times in the past, and was called like that before, like…

"Yes."

"Why Onee-sama? What does it…why is she…" She didn't know which question to ask first.

"It's not important at the moment," Yuuki cut off.

"It's just some sort of tradition in your high school. Point is, you and Sachiko-san knew each other from high school"

"And?" Yumi prompted, eager to hear more.

"Yuuki that's enough…"

"She's one of your close friends, Yumi," he continued, while giving an apologetic look to their Mom. What he said though, was an understatement of the truth.

"And you're with her when the accident happened."

Yumi's eyes widened. She and Sachiko both met that accident? Something wanted to flash in her mind, but it won't come clearly, making her head hurt as she tried to recall it.

"That's enough," her Dad said for the first time seeing her holding her head.

"What happened to her after the accident?" She continued. She wouldn't let the headache stop her from finding out the truth.

"She wasn't badly hurt by the accident. At least compared to you," Yuuki continued.

Yumi felt relief at that. She didn't like it if Sachiko was hurt badly. Now why was that?

Was it because Yuuki said that they were close, and that she's her Onee-sama.

"Why don't you want her to see me, Mom? Dad?"

Her Mom and Dad were silent for a moment. She saw her Mom reached for her Dad's hands and held on them tightly, worriedly.

Dad squeezed her hands, before he spoke, "Her family was the reason that you had an accident, remember? Stay away from her, Yumi-chan."

"Huh? But why?"

She didn't understand. She and Sachiko were together at the accident and then they were saying that Sachiko's family caused the accident? Why would they do that to their own family member?

"They didn't like their daughter associating with common people. We are but a poor family, while they are among the wealthiest in Japan if not in the world."

She gasped in surprise.

"And they caused the accident only because of that reason?"

Somehow, she didn't believe that's the reason. That it's enough reason to do something rash like causing an accident. There must be something deeper than that.

"It is a disgrace to their family to be associated with common people. They are proud and they care so much about their name."

But Sachiko didn't seem like that. True, she had the bearing of a princess, but what she saw in her eyes before were sadness, and longing, and anger, and gentleness.

She looked at Yuuki's direction as if asking him to contradict their father, but he avoided her eyes. They wouldn't tell her more. If she wanted to find out the truth, then she must do it herself.

'Where am I going to start? How?'

* * *

A/N: Next will be focused on Sachiko and Grandpa.

_---Arvendell---_

_04 November 2008_

_08:30 AM_


	19. Faceoff

A/N: I'm sorry. I'm not really good in fighting so please bear with this one.

And, I don't really like bloody scenes so don't expect that stuff on the story.

I'd like to repeat that MSGM characters are not owned by me and that the other names/characters that appeared or will appear are just my imaginary ones :)

Another thing, please don't take the things I wrote (and will write) in the story seriously. It's only for fun. Thanks!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 19. Face-off

* * *

"Idiots! All these years and you didn't know they were there!"

He cursed once more when the person on the line apologized.

"So it was him all along. I should have known better. That son of mine is too soft, unfit to be my heir. And his daughter is just like him. Fools! Ungrateful fools!"

Finding out that it was his own son who had thwarted his plans all along about that person who took her granddaughter away from him had angered him like he did when his stupid son didn't want to kill the person.

"I want you to finish them and…"

"Pardon my intrusion, Grandfather."

"Sachiko?!"

He changed his expression from an angry one to a calm one.

"We'll talk later," he said on the phone before turning his attention to the reason of his headache nowadays. He motioned for his granddaughter to sit.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit, my granddaughter?" He asked with a smile, all traces of anger were gone in his face. Only someone who knew him enough would know that the anger was still there, belied with his calm façade.

Sachiko smiled a humorless smile.

"Trying to kill another person, Grandfather? Or should I even call you that, Grandfather?"

He gave a long suffering sigh.

"You don't have respect with your elders anymore, Sachiko."

"I guess I don't. I won't beat around the bush. I know you're well-aware about the reason I'm here."

"Would you care to enlighten me, my dear? I may have different thoughts."

"Leave the Fukuzawa's alone."

He didn't respond at the direct order. His granddaughter was ordering him, telling him what to do? It was something that had never happened before. He's been lenient to her all these years. Probably it's time to reaffirm who's the master.

"Let me tell you something, Sachiko."

"No, Grandfather. Let me tell you something about what I'll do."

Sachiko had her cards laid down carefully, thanks to Youko and Sei's help. Especially Youko. Being a lawyer had its advantages. They dug deep into her grandfather's dealings in the past, and found out many skeletons in his closet. She was truly disgusted at what she found, yet it also made her satisfied because it gave her a weapon to fight him. He cared so much about his name, wealth and power, and what she found out could destroy any of those, or worst, all of those. He wouldn't like that to happen.

"I want you to leave the Fukuzawas, Grandfather. If you do that, I wouldn't expose this family's skeletons, your skeletons. But if you so much as touched even a single hair from that family, the world will know what kind of person you are. Everything you had worked for will go down the drain. Your name, your so-called honor, and your pride," she said with conviction.

The old man was nonplussed. What could his granddaughter know that could threaten him to follow her orders? He could easily twist the truth with just a phone call.

"You're still young, Sachiko, trying to play this kind of game in a man's world. You said pretty much a lot of things. I could easily counter it, and prove you wrong. But I don't like to waste my time doing those useless things. Why don't you just listen to what your old man says?"

"Attempted murder to Yumi," Sachiko continued as if the old man hadn't spoken.

The old man eyed his granddaughter with disdain. How he loathed that name. It was the root of all the things that had happened in his family.

"Really? My dear granddaughter, how are you going to prove that accusation?"

"I don't know, my dear Grandfather. Maybe Sagara Hiro's murderer can. What do you think? Did that name ring a bell?" She asked with sarcasm.

"Care to elaborate on that?"

"Sagara Hiro was one of the men my father planted to watch over Yumi's family there. I'm sure by your expression when I came here, you know already that Father had men keeping tabs on Yumi and her family just like what you're doing. I guess, Father's men are smarter than yours."

He ignored the taunt as something crossed his mind.

"_What do you mean you didn't kill her?!"_

"_I'm sorry, Sir, but before the bullet hit her, a certain Sagara Hiro came out of nowhere and saved her. He was the one who died instead of the target. We're really sorry."_

"_Stupid! Only one little thing and you couldn't even touch her!"_

"Twice, your men attempted to kill her, as what Father's men knew. You ordered it, because for you, it's more trouble to let Yumi live. Why you let her live for a few years only to decide later to take her life, I don't want to know anymore. It only comes to one conclusion. You're making me sick."

"Saying that won't change a thing. I'll make sure that it's the last time you'll insult the one who gave you your name, of what you are."

"I beg to defer."

The old man was quiet, staring at his granddaughter, gauging were this talk would lead on. He's getting impatient and angry, too. It was his stupid son's fault. He and his daughter would pay, he would make sure of that.

"Are you saying that you didn't owe me for what you are? Everything. If it wasn't for me, you would be just like those people you're trying to protect, depending on others, sticking like a …"

Sachiko's brow twitched. Insulting her, she would let it pass. Insulting Yumi, she couldn't.

"They are much better than you! They are much decent people than you are!"

Sachiko took a deep breath. Losing her temper now wouldn't help her. The old man's laughter didn't help, however, so she tried really hard. She was doing it for Yumi and for herself. She must not lose to him.

"As I was saying, Mr. Sagara gave his life for Yumi. Because of what he did, and the other men with him, your man was apprehended. Of course, you wouldn't want him to be traced onto you, no matter how small the connection may be. It wouldn't be good for business. It wouldn't be good for your beloved name. You ordered someone to kill him as he was being transferred to another jail. Truly, I would say that Father was a brilliant person when it came to orchestrating the death of people. First, Yumi. Next, your man. Contrary to what you think, he isn't dead yet. He will be one of my cards against you."

The old man remained impassive. Formidable, intimidating, not to mention ruthless and smart. That's who he was. That's how he had reached where he was now. However, though his face remained the same, his eyes spoke otherwise. His eyes looked like he was about to spit nails and irons, but Sachiko wasn't scared. She's equally angry, though she wasn't showing it to him, too. Not yet. And she could be formidable and intimidating, too. After all, she's an Ogasawara.

"Oh, don't forget the security men you ordered to follow me during my accident with Yumi. You had them killed in your anger. Afterwards, you ordered another to silence the one who killed them. However, you didn't make sure that it was done perfectly. Confident, weren't you?"

She gave another humorless smile.

"And that deal about smuggling, I wasn't surprise you did it."

"Enough!"

"The list could go on. Do you want me to elaborate some more?"

The old man eyed his granddaughter carefully, gauging the truth of what she said. How did she found out a lot of things about him, he didn't know. Yet. He had been always careful with his activities. It seemed someone had been working behind his back. He would find that out soon enough.

As he stared at his granddaughter, he realized something. This person in front of him wasn't the same person who used to listen to every word he said, who used to follow every order he made. He couldn't see any trace of the person he used to know but rather a person who's fully equipped in a battle, confident and brave. If what she said were true, then he would be in big trouble. But he wouldn't give up easily. He didn't grow old and reach this far only to be overcame by someone who's barely a third of his age. And to top it all, to a woman member of his own family.

"I won't give you any escape, Grandfather. You didn't think only I know those secrets. There are a lot of others already, Grandfather. I have their mouths sealed, but if anything happens to the Fukuzawas or to me, or to Mother and Father, they already know what to do. Even my friends, don't you dare touch them. You didn't think I only mourned all these years, Grandfather, did you? I worked hard, because I'm an Ogasawara, too. I have your soiled blood in mine. If you think this is just a child's game I'm playing, then think again. Give me a reason, and you will see just how much of a game this is."

The old man's face reddened with anger. Now he looked so angry that he might strangle her. He couldn't believe that a time would come that someone would dictate him. It was always him who dictated the rules, not the other way around.

"I hope we have an understanding, Grandfather. And just so you know, I won't marry Suguru anymore. I'm taking back my word. Now if you'll excuse me."

After giving a slight bow, Sachiko turned towards the door. Once outside, she let out a sigh of relief. She's glad she made it through. She was a bit worried that he wouldn't fall into her bait, but he did. Although if he didn't, then they could do it the hard way. The Ogasawaras in a family scandal, he wouldn't like that no matter how much he wanted to manipulate her. After all, hers and Yumi's freedom wouldn't affect him that much. He's the one who's going to lose more if they continue what she had started. He could disinherit her if he wanted, like she would care. She had enough money to live. She could work for herself.

She was sure that he would check what she really knew and what evidences she had on the things she told him. Well, he could check if he wanted. Everything had been set. He would have no choice on the matter.

Now, she had one problem solved.

Several days later…

Crash!!

The old man's face contorted in anger as he threw anything that was within his reach towards the door where his son just exited. He had never been this mad before.

"_I'm sorry, Father. I've already made up my mind."_

"_You don't know what you're talking about!"_

"_I was never a good father. What I did before would be the last time that I would hurt her. I want her to be happy."_

"_You're destroying this family!"_

"_The family that you were talking about had been destroyed after Sachiko changed, Father. Now, I'm trying to build it again, make it stronger. I would have suggested that you do the same thing. However, I know you would not. I'm sorry. I have to go now, Father."_

Damn his son for being lenient on his granddaughter!

Damn him for betraying him!

Stupid fool!

He grasped his chest as he started to feel difficulty in breathing. He tried to calm down. If he didn't act carefully now, his son and granddaughter would be the fall of him.

Fine, she could do as she pleased.

He wouldn't interfere.

He would be watching her until she realized what a foolish decision she made. And her fall would be his son's fall, too.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter would be Yumi's fight for truth and the other matters in her life.

_---Arvendell---_

_10 November 2008_

_12:50 PM_


	20. Fight

A/N: This is Yumi's fight.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 20. Fight

* * *

"We're very sorry, but we can't grant your request, Mizuno-san, Satou-san. Let's just leave it that way," Fukuzawa Yuuichiro said once again to their visitors. He knew that they were her daughter's friends before, and that they cared for her, but he didn't want her daughter's life to be in a mess again.

"Mr. Fukuzawa, Mrs. Fukuzawa, we know that you only want to protect Yumi-chan, but I can assure you, Sachiko had already made sure that no member of her family would touch Yumi or any of you again. She had her grandfather's men stop from following all your movements, of Yumi-chan's movements," Youko said. She wanted this to be over. Sachiko certainly had done what should be done in her family, but on the matter about Yumi, she wasn't doing anything, because she didn't know how to convince the Fukuzawa couple, still feeling guilt about everything. If Sachiko wouldn't do anything, then she would.

The Fukuzawa couple shared a look. Knowing the power and wealth of the Ogasawaras, it's impossible to believe that nothing would happen to their daughter, or any member of their family for that matter, in the near future.

A silence ensued, before Youko decided to break it.

"You need not to even think about Sachiko, Sir, Mam. We want to ask you a question, is it really alright with you that your own daughter doesn't know some of her past? What she knows now is what you told her, not because she had known it all along. I guess that she knows now hardly covers everything about her past. What would you do once her memory came back? I'm sure she would be hurt to know you kept something important from her. We know you did what you had to, but don't you want Yumi-chan to be happy? Don't you want to have your real daughter back? Is she really happy the way she is now?" Youko asked the couple whose expressions turned into tormented ones.

"Please reconsider, Mr. Fukuzawa, Mrs. Fukuzawa. Here's my address and number if you have changed your mind," Youko said as she handed her business card to the couple.

---o---

"Mom, I don't want to leave!" Yumi said in surprise when her Mom said that they were going back to the US.

They can't leave. She can't leave.

"Yumi-chan, you will leave with us whether you like it or not," her Mom said sternly, using the tone that she hadn't used on her before.

She looked at her Dad who nodded, and then to Yuuki who wasn't saying anything.

"Please, Dad, Mom, I want to stay. I don't want to go against you because I know that you are the ones who suffered so much with what happened to me. But Mom, Dad, I want to remember, I want to know what really happened. I'm tired anymore. There are times that I thought I'd go crazy thinking about things about my past," she pleaded.

"Yumi-chan," her Mom said worriedly, her resolve wavering at the look in her daughter's face.

"Mom, please…"

"Think about Yana-chan. Do you want her to be caught up with all of these troubles?

Yumi paused, thinking about her daughter, before she shook her head. She wouldn't want Yana to be involved in what seemed to be her crazy past.

"I won't let anything to happen to Yana. And I know you guys won't allow it either."

"If you have to choose between your past and the safety of Yana-chan and yourself, what would you chose?"

"You know I can't choose, Mom, Dad. Both my past and the safety of our family are important to me," Yumi said pleadingly.

"It was a mistake coming back here. We thought that we could start anew."

Her parents looked like they had aged a lot. She knew that one of the reasons of them coming back here in Japan was the difficulty in living in a different culture. Her parents were aging, and wanted to spend the rest of their lives in Japan. Initially, they didn't want her, Yuuki and Yana to go back with them, but she had insisted.

"Please Mom, Dad, I'm begging you. Let me know who I am. Let me know Sachiko. I know she has a big part in my life. I can't stop thinking about her, and she's always in my dreams," she continued.

The three people in front of her were surprised.

"You remember your dreams?" Yuuki asked.

She shook her head.

"No, I don't yet. But I have dreams about Sachiko ever since we came back here in Japan. And I'm having flashes of memory, all of them pertains to her," she added.

The three shared a look.

"And, I'm sorry to say this, Mom, Dad, but I destroyed my passport. I won't cooperate to have a new one. I want to stay here. Please understand me, like you had always done in the past. I don't want to hurt you more than you already had, but this is my life. I want the missing parts of me back. I want answers. Please…"

---o---

She couldn't sleep. She didn't want to leave Japan without talking to Sachiko. Sachiko had plagued her mind for so long she was going crazy. She wanted to see her badly, to talk to her, to ask her questions.

"Where can I find you, Sachiko?"

She wanted to see her so much that it hurt her. She's so scared that she wouldn't see her again.

"Who's Sachiko?"

Yumi almost jumped in surprise at the sound of another person. She turned to the little girl beside her.

"Did Mommy wake you, Baby?"

"Yana couldn't sleep."

"Did you have a bad dream?"

"Did Mommy have?"

"No, I did not."

"Then why Mommy is crying?"

"Mommy isn't crying."

"You are. See?"

Yana touched her cheek to prove her point. She hadn't noticed that tears had dripped from her eyes. She quickly wiped her cheek.

"It's wet Mommy."

"I didn't know I was crying. Did Mommy worry you?"

"Mommy, don't cry. Yana sad," the little girl said as she snuggled to Yumi.

"I'm sorry, Baby. I was just worried that Yana is mad because Mommy hadn't play with her this afternoon."

"Yana will be if Mommy won't buy her ice cream."

"Really? What flavor does my baby want?"

"I want chocolate! Please?!"

Yumi laughed as Yana made puppy eyes. No one could resist those eyes of her.

"Don't you want strawberry? We have strawberry ice cream."

"I want chocolate," the little girl repeated.

"And if no chocolate?" She teased.

"Chocolate," the little girl said stubbornly, pouting at her.

She laughed. She knew eventually she would give in to the little girl. Yana would stubbornly fight for what she wanted and she didn't want to handle a tantrum at this dead of the night.

"If you will be a good girl and sleep right now, then Mommy will buy lots of chocolate ice cream tomorrow."

"Yay!! Good night, Mommy. Love you!"

"Sweet dreams, Baby. I love you, too."

She smiled as she sung a lullaby for her sweet little girl, forgetting about her problems for a moment.

"I'm glad you came into my life, Yana. You had always made me happy. No matter how hard it was because I couldn't remember my past, you always made me smile. You made it easier to bear the loneliness I felt because of the missing part of my life, of the inability to connect my past with the present, of feeling incomplete. I could only give my thanks to your parents who left you to me, to us. Wherever they are, I hope they are happy," she said softly as she watched Yana sleeping peacefully, her heart swelling with love.

She could still remember the first time she had laid her eyes on Yana. Yana was barely a year old then, while she had already recovered her strength from being bed-ridden for so long, and was in college.

"_This is hard! How am I going to do this," Yumi complained to herself for the nth time as she glared at her assignment. _

_She wanted to get a break, walk around the neighborhood, or probably go out for a while. But she couldn't. Unless someone would accompany her out, she couldn't leave the house. She's getting frustrated with her family's protectiveness after she left the hospital. Once she was well enough to go to school, she was always with her brother, or either Mom and Dad taking her back and forth to school and their home like she was some kid who didn't know her way around. _

_Their protectiveness had gotten worse after someone got killed right in front of her. _

_Despite those reasons, she's still getting frustrated. Being tied up in the house and the many questions running in her head, she was restless most of the time. _

_She was about to go to the kitchen when she heard someone giggling. She wanted to ignore it, but the sound seemed to be just somewhere within the house. She followed the sound, which led her to the porch. Her eyes widened at the sight that greeted her. _

_There, a baby was trying to reach the butterfly hovering around her._

_Her surprised was overcome with giddiness when the baby giggled cutely._

"_Oh you're so cute!"_

_She looked around, trying to find who was with the baby. When she didn't see anyone, she reached for the baby and carefully carry her and made faces. The baby giggled and tried to reach her face. _

_She couldn't help but smile at the sight of the baby._

_The presence of the baby was the beginning of her smiling a lot, easing the loneliness she felt inside. Her family tried to find Yana's relatives, but they failed. Because they didn't know who the baby's parents were and why she was left at their porch, they decided to keep the little sunshine. They had grown to love Yana during her stay in their home while looking for her relatives. _

_She felt better and enthusiastic with Yana's presence, diverting her mind off her frustrations. Yana's presence helped her face the confusion wrapped around her life. Yana healed her, even if the healing was incomplete. _

A soft murmur brought Yumi's attention to the present.

"Ice cream…"

She stifled a laugh as she made sure that Yana was comfortable.

"Ice cream huh…Am I like you when I was a child, Yana? Am I stubborn too, just like you are now? If not, well, it's not too late. Like you, I'll fight for what I want and right now the truth is what I want."

She closed her eyes. She'd think about Sachiko and what she should do tomorrow. For now, she would get some rest.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter is entitled "Support". Yumi will have the support of someone very close to her.

Next update will take a bit longer because I acted very stupidly, resulting to two thumbs and fingertips in my right hand sore :( Because I was bored! I played phone games nonstop! Ah well, I got severe scolding from my friends afterwards. I couldn't complain because obviously, it's my fault ;)

_---Arvendell---_

_12 November 2008_

_4:50 PM_


	21. Support

A/N: Thanks, guys! And, my fingers feel better now (except for my thumbs :)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 21. Support

* * *

Yumi racked her brains on how to contact Sachiko. Where was she going to contact her? Or the others?

She was getting desperate. She was contemplating on doing something drastic when she remembered something that happened a few days ago.

_That woman looked familiar, Yumi thought, eyeing the blonde woman with the black-haired woman exiting the gate to their house. _

'_Wait!' _

_She shouted on her mind as she sped up walking towards their house while the two started walking towards the opposite direction she was currently located. _

_Yes. _

_She remembered now. The blonde one was at the door of the restroom that day that Sachiko called her Yumi._

"_Wait!" She called once she was near enough. She let out a sigh of relief when the two stopped and turned to her direction. She saw as the black-haired woman held the blonde tightly as they both gazed at her._

_As she reached the two, she smiled uncertainly for her split second decision to talk to the blonde woman, even if she didn't know what she should say to her yet._

"_Um, excuse me, I just want to ask a question if you don't mind," she said to the blonde woman who smiled mischievously at her. She smiled more firmly this time as she felt familiar warmth from that smile. It was like she had seen that cheeky smile many times before, and knew that they were nothing but playful act._

"_Certainly. I will answer any of your questions as long as it's not hard," the blonde said._

"_Thank you," she said as her eyes settled on the black-haired woman whose penetrating eyes looked to be examining her whole. She felt a bit uncomfortable at that._

"_Please excuse this woman's rudeness, Yumi-chan. Where do you want us to talk?" The blonde said, chuckling softly._

_She wasn't surprised that the blonde knew her. Somehow, she had the feeling that she did, that she and the black-haired woman knew her. _

"_Is it alright if we take a walk around the corner? I can't stay out long," she said, briefly looking at their house then to the direction she came from. Yuuki would be there any moment. It was pure luck that he had to buy something at the nearby store and had let her go ahead on her own._

"_Okay. We'll walk a little away from here."_

_Yumi walked with the two women in silence. She didn't know which question to ask first. Thankfully, the blonde spoke first._

"_You want to ask about Sachiko, right?"_

_That name again. The sound of that name never failed to speed up her heart beat._

"_I would love to tell you everything, but it would be better if you'll hear what you wanted to know directly from her."_

_The thought of her talking to the person named Sachiko made her feel excited and nervous._

"_I would if I could. My parents, they won't…"_

_She stopped talking when an object was thrust in her hands. _

"_It's my mobile phone!" She exclaimed. It was the one she lost when she first met Sachiko. They had it all along?_

"_Use it when you have decided. The help that you will need, you will find it there."_

Yumi looked at her mobile phone.

"What will help me here? I can't even access this phone. They had the password changed."

She had tried different passwords to access her phone on. Yana, Yumi, Fukuzawa, anything she could think of. Even the name Ogasawara Sachiko. And she didn't even know the name of that blond woman so she couldn't use it.

She glared at the device. Why was this thing making it harder for her?

She started typing randomly. While doing so, her eyes settled on a business magazine. She picked it up and gaze at the sophisticated, intimidating, and hauntingly beautiful person in the cover. Ogasawara Sachiko was the person in the cover. Yuuki gave it to her, saying it might help her understand why their parents were adamant to stop her from meeting Sachiko. It was an old issue, released a few months ago. Sachiko was featured in the magazine due to her success in the business. Young, talented, brilliant, intimidating, ruthless, famous, rich, beautiful, single, loveless, those were some of the adjectives that were tagged on her.

"Won't you help me find the answers, Sachiko? I tried calling the numbers of your company here but I couldn't get through. They wouldn't let me talk to you unless it's important. I'm worried to say my name to the people there. I don't know if I could trust them. Should I lie to them?"

She mumbled to herself. She gazed at Sachiko's photo intently, her heart felt a longing that she couldn't quite define. She was drawn into the photo. She couldn't stop staring at the stoic face staring back at her.

"_I love you."_

"Huh?"

Yumi looked around quizzically. Did she just hear someone say I love you? But she was alone in her room. Yana was playing outside with Yuuki.

Or was that a memory?

Trying to recall the memory, she unconsciously typed the words 'iloveyou' and press OK. She blinked when it was accepted.

Finally!

Why the password was 'iloveyou', she didn't understand. However, that wasn't important at the moment.

She smiled triumphantly and searched for Sachiko's name.

Ogasawara Sachiko.

Her heart started to race.

Here's a complete and private contact of that person.

Hands trembling as sweat started to trickle in her temple, she made sure that her room was locked and then she dialled the number.

---o---

Yumi quietly made her way downstairs. She didn't want to alert anyone that she was still awake. It was a good thing that Yana decided to sleep with her parents tonight. It made her plan easier to execute. However, as long as she was inside the house, she couldn't really do more.

Slowly and quietly, she made her way to the front door, then to the gate. Once she had the gate safely closed behind her, she sighed with relief.

Two obstacles perfectly overcame.

She walked briskly but quietly towards where she could ride a taxi without arousing suspicion from their house.

"Going somewhere?"

Yumi's skin practically jumped with surprise. It was a good thing that she had quickly covered her mouth or she would have screamed and thus, making her presence outside the house known.

"Y-yuuki," she whispered harshly in surprise, in reprimand for startling her, in fear that she had actually failed to leave the house undetected. She looked worriedly at her brother leaning at a post near their house.

"I know you'd try something like this."

"Yuuki? How did you find out?" She asked, her mind furiously thinking about how to make Yuuki let her leave. He had been avoiding her lately after giving her the magazine, probably scolded by their parents for their last talk.

"The house wasn't designed by me and Dad for nothing. We installed security facilities within and around the house. I know it was only a matter of time before you'd try something like this so I was keeping an eye on the monitor."

She bit her lip, not knowing what to do now that she had been caught.

"I want to talk to her, to Sachiko," she said pleadingly.

"I know. Let's go."

"Huh?"

She was confused. Did she just hear a yes from Yuuki?

"What are you waiting for? We can't wait till morning here or we'll be caught."

"You'll go with me?" She asked in surprised and yet thankful that Yuuki understood her need to see Sachiko. His understanding and support meant a lot to her. It would be a great help to her.

"Yes," Yuuki said as he rode his motorbike.

"You'll take me there?"

"Better than allowing you to wander the streets all alone in the night."

She smiled in appreciation as she rode behind Yuuki.

"You're the best brother ever," she teased as she put her arms around Yuuki's stomach.

"Of course," Yuuki replied with a chuckle.

---o---

Yumi eyed the door nervously. This was it. She would finally see and talk to Sachiko without interruption.

However, she couldn't seem to move. Her arms couldn't move to reach for the door. She had been eagerly waiting for this time but now that only a door separated her from what could be the key to her past, she couldn't move forward.

Yuuki smiled inwardly at the sight of her sister nervous yet also excited. It warmed his heart to see her like that. It had been so long since he saw that kind of expression from her. And the light in her eyes, it made him want to tease her to tears. He hoped that everything would start falling into its place now.

"The door won't open by itself unless you do something," he teased, breaking the trance that seemed had engulfed his sister.

Yumi managed to pout but still unable to will herself to knock at the door.

Chuckling, Yuuki reached for the door and knocked softly.

"There you go. I'll wait for you downstairs. Don't take until morning or Mom and Dad will find out," he said, patting his sister's shoulder before he headed to the elevator.

Yumi nodded, relaxing a bit, only to tense again when she saw the door opened.

* * *

A/N: Who else would support Yumi but her beloved brother…

Next is "Reunited?"

Know what, I'll probably have a part-time job sooner so that would mean my time for having fun will be shortened, lesser time to devote on writing/posting stories. I'm working full-time now (8:00AM-5:00PM, Monday-Friday), and once the part-time job started, after 5:00 PM I would still be working, not to mention during the weekends. I hope Sunday isn't included :(

It will be more research work for me. More documents to read. More stuffs to think about. More reports to write. Less time to laze around. More money to receive. To sum it up: I will gain two things: knowledge and money. It wouldn't be so bad for a trade :)

Why did I agree to the job again? I wonder. I wasn't expecting it to happen really. But if it will pushed through, I will do it ;)

What more, I will be attending a graduate class every Friday, starting this coming Friday. I'm just a sit-in so I hope I don't have to take exams and do assignments, too, or else my hands would be too full! My gain: knowledge. The cost: lesser time to play around.

The cost for you guys of these developments: lesser stories to read from me and longer interval between chapters/stories. I will surely miss the reviews.

_---Arvendell---_

_17 November 2008_

_4:20 PM_


	22. Reunited?

A/N: I just want to say this: I wrote stories for my own enjoyment. Everything was for fun. And then I posted the stories to share the fun, not to make people irritated. The stories were **for you** **who share my opinion** and I **hope we will continue to share the sadness and fun** in the coming chapters/stories. I'm glad that despite my shortcomings, you still enjoy the stories and help me improve :) For **you who didn't enjoy/got irritated/hated the stories or the way I write**, certainly they were **not for you** so **quit reading already**.

Anyway, here's the next chapter for you who was left hanging on the previous one. I revised this in a hurry for you. I've been trying to upload this earlier but our server was down :)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 22. Reunited?

* * *

Sachiko clenched and unclenched her fists as she tried to calm down. Ever since that pleasantly unexpected phone call from Yumi, she was restless more than ever. She could hardly wait to see her. She couldn't think of anything except for this night. She had practically counted the hours and minutes that she would see Yumi. It wouldn't be long. Hopefully Yumi had managed to leave their house unhindered.

When she heard the eagerly awaited knock at the door of her hotel room, her heart beat faster than it had ever been. She took a deep breath and took steps towards the door, stopping when her legs wobbled a bit. She took another deep breath to compose herself. After she had calmed enough, she quickly opened the door.

She maintained a calm and collected countenance as hesitant brown-haired woman met her gaze.

"Good evening. Thank you for heeding my request," Yumi said softly, not breaking her gaze with Sachiko. Why was it that when she looked into those piercing blue eyes, she could feel that she was home, that she belonged there? It was really puzzling.

"Good evening, too, Yumi. It's my pleasure to see you here," Sachiko said softly.

Yumi felt warmth within her at the soft sound of her name coming from Sachiko's lips. It made her smile.

"Please come in."

They sat at the chair opposite each other, a table separating them. Sachiko felt her hands tremble again as she looked at Yumi, her love, sitting in front of her, looking at her with confusion, shyness, curiosity, and…was that longing there? It was taking all her might not to crush Yumi in her arms. She couldn't do it. She wouldn't do something rush for fear that she would scare Yumi away and lose the chance of being with her. If she had waited for several years for this, she could wait a few more time. After all, things had started going her way already. She was one step closer to her heart's wish.

For some time, Sachiko and Yumi had an awkward and somewhat strained conversation, not really sure what they would say to each other.

"Would you continue with your story, please?" Yumi said when Sachiko paused from talking for quite some time.

"Yes. I'm sorry, Yumi."

Yumi eyed the elegant woman in front of her shyly and curiously. She couldn't help but watched every movement that Sachiko made. It was captivating. The flicked of her fingers, her somewhat strained breathing, the fluttering of her eyelids, and the opening and closing of her lips whenever she spoke. She had seen a lot of beautiful person as far as she could remember, but she thought that Sachiko had topped them all.

Why? Was this because she and Sachiko used to be close friends?

Sachiko, too, couldn't take her eyes off Yumi as she spoke. And like Yumi, she watched every move the latter made. The way Yumi smiled shyly, the way she fidgeted with nervousness, the way she spoke with curiosity, the way her eyes shone and widened to the things she said, it was all caught by her yearning eyes.

It was really happening. She was with Yumi right now, talking to her.

Minutes ticked by. The polite conversation continued, which was sometimes broken by nervous laughs. Both Sachiko and Yumi were feeling uncomfortable, but for different reasons.

All Sachiko wanted to do was to tell Yumi how much she loved her, how much she missed her, and that she belonged to her.

Yumi, on the other hand, was confused with the emotions that she could feel for Sachiko. Strongest was the want to be in Sachiko's arms, to feel her comforting embrace, which truly bewildered her. True she found out that Sachiko was her Onee-sama in high school, but did that mean that Sachiko used to hug her then? And the need to burrow her face on Sachiko's neck, it was overwhelming her. Did she really want to feel Sachiko's arms around her? Or was it something else?

The strong need to feel Sachiko's skin in hers, what did that mean? Did she desire Sachiko? Why in the world would she desire her? She's a woman like her, for goodness sake! Was that the real reason why Sachiko's family didn't want her to be associated with Sachiko because she was like that?

Yumi held her head in confusion as flashes of memory wanted to surface in her mind again.

"Yumi, are you alright?" Sachiko asked worriedly. She stood from her seat and went around and touched Yumi's shoulder, which she immediately withdrew when Yumi flinched from her touch. Hurt, she let her hands lay motionless on her sides.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be forward," Sachiko apologized quietly, moving back to her seat.

"No, that's not it," Yumi said in worry as she saw the hurt that crossed Sachiko's eyes. Frantic to make it clear, she reached for Sachiko's hand, only to jerked back at the feel of energy that shot through her body. She gazed at Sachiko with surprised eyes.

"I'm sorry," Yumi muttered, not understanding what she was saying sorry for.

"I understand, Yumi," Sachiko said softly. Yumi may not remember her, but she could tell that in Yumi's heart of hearts, there was a part that had recognized her, and that was confusing Yumi more than ever.

"Sachiko-sama, or is it supposed to be Onee-sama?" Yumi asked uncertainly.

"Neither. Call me Sachiko, Yumi," Sachiko said with difficulty. It was the first time after so many years that she heard her name from Yumi's lips and it made her want to cry both with longing and happiness.

"Sachiko," Yumi said softly. Somehow, it felt and sounded right to call her that rather than Onee-sama or Sachiko-sama.

"Please tell me everything you know about me before."

Sachiko was silent for a moment.

"I will tell you only some of it, Yumi, because some things would be better if you remember them rather than being told to you."

"Okay," Yumi said. She wanted to hear everything, but maybe Sachiko had a point. She wouldn't rush her. For now.

Yumi straightened her back and made sure that she would hear every detail that Sachiko would say.

Sachiko's eyes softened at the sight of an eager yet compose Yumi in front of her. She had missed the way Yumi used to devote all her attention whenever she spoke, the way her eyes would shine and her lips would break into smile or her brows would turn into a frown to the things she said.

Trying not to cry with the memories during their times together at Lillian, Sachiko started her story by describing Lillian Girls Academy and it's tradition. She couldn't help but felt her heart swell with Yumi's reactions, and the agonizing anticipation that what she was saying might make Yumi remember their past.

Yumi's eyes widened, her cheeks turned red, and her hands trembled as she felt embarrassment, happiness, sadness and excitement as Sachiko recalled her times in high school, their times in high school. There was one thing that she didn't believe though. She didn't believe that she was popular in high school. It just couldn't be possible. Somehow, she couldn't imagine it.

"You're teasing me, Sachiko," she protested.

"I'm not," Sachiko said, smiling tenderly when Yumi pouted at her while blushing furiously. She ignored the fact that she suddenly had a strong urge to kiss those pouting lips just like she used to do.

Yumi's eyes widened at the sound of Sachiko's laughter. It warmed her heart. It was a beautiful sound that made her want to hear it more.

"I like the sound of your laugh, Sachiko," she said softly, then flushed at her boldness.

Sachiko stopped laughing as she gazed at Yumi.

"I'm glad, Yumi. Thank you."

Yumi smiled happily. Yes, it certainly felt good to hear Sachiko's laughter. She wanted to hear it often. She closed her eyes as she savored the sound.

"_I love your laugh, love."_

"_Really? For you, I'll laugh often."_

"_Really? I'm glad!"_

Yumi opened her eyes in surprise. Was that her who addressed someone _love_? If it was her, who was she talking to? It sounded like…

Sachiko frowned at Yumi's bewildered expression. Before she could stop herself, she said, "What's wrong, love?"

"Huh?"

Yumi's surprised eyes turned to Sachiko. Did she just hear Sachiko say love?

"I said what's wrong with your head?" Sachiko asked with a calm expression, covering her slipped. She didn't want to confuse Yumi more than she was right now.

"My head?"

Yumi's brows furrowed.

'Yes."

"Didn't you just call me…" Yumi trailed off, embarrassed to continue the question. Why would Sachiko call her love? Maybe her headache was playing tricks on her.

"Yes?"

"Nothing. Something flashed my mind, but I can't remember it now," she said in half-truth. The confusion in her head was starting to worsen with all this talk but she didn't want to stop talking with Sachiko. Maybe she should ignore those thoughts at the back of her head for a while and ask something else. She smiled at Sachiko in reassurance.

"Do you have a family?" Yumi asked. It was the first thing that entered her mind. She flushed with embarrassment at her question, but still she hoped that Sachiko would answer. Excitement and dread fought within her as she waited for the answer.

"No, I don't."

Yumi smiled a happy smile, before coughing in embarrassment when she realized that Sachiko was looking at her. What was she so happy about? Why did she felt happiness at Sachiko's answer? What if she offended Sachiko with her reaction? Worried, she lifted her eyes to Sachiko, and was relieved when she didn't see irritation in there.

"How about you, Yumi?"

There was a hard edge in Sachiko's tone that made Yumi paused before answering.

"If you're asking me if I'm married, then the answer is no."

"Not in any sort of relationship?" Sachiko continued. She was updated with Yumi's affairs now, but who knows what more information was unknown to her.

"…"

Sachiko tried to be patient as she waited for Yumi's response. If Yumi said yes, she didn't know how she would react. However, one thing was for sure, she would be hurt.

"None at the moment. But…" Yumi hesitated. She dreaded what Sachiko's response would be to her next words, which she thought was ridiculous of her to feel so. "I have a wonderful girl. Her name is Yana."

If she wasn't aware in advance, it would be devastating for Sachiko. As she thought about her response, Yumi spoke again.

"But she isn't really my daughter. I mean I wasn't the one who gave birth to her. "

Yumi didn't know why she disclosed the truth to Sachiko that easily, but she felt that she had to explain immediately for fear that Sachiko would misunderstand her.

Why was she afraid that Sachiko would misunderstand her?

"I know," Sachiko said softly, sensing Yumi's discomfort.

"And we found her in…wait, you know?"

"Yes."

_The little girl's presence in the family was intended. _

"Sachiko, are you alright?"

"Mmm? Yes, Yumi," Sachiko said as she shook the thoughts away. She had other important matters to attend to at the moment.

"By the way, how did you find out that I'm not Yana's real mother?" Yumi questioned. If Sachiko knew about Yana's existence, what more did she know about her and her family? However, it was understandable. Since according to Sachiko and Yuuki and a few more people, they were friends before so Sachiko may have her investigated.

Did Sachiko really have her investigated?

"Because you didn't strike me as someone who will marry young," Sachiko explained. She decided against telling the truth. She would tell Yumi if she regained her memory.

Wrong. There was no if. Yumi would surely regain her memory. She believed in that.

Yumi laughed softly.

"Really? I'm glad you didn't judge me quickly. Some people thought that I was some kind of a woman with loose morals, getting a baby without a husband."

Sachiko was enthralled. Yumi's laughter was something that she had missed dearly. She couldn't help but let a smile touched her lips. It seemed that Yumi was relaxed and not thinking about other matters anymore.

"It was common nowadays though," Sachiko commented.

Yumi was happy at the sight of Sachiko's smiling face. It seemed that just like her, Sachiko was relaxed already. It was a good change. She couldn't see any trace of loneliness that was present earlier in Sachiko's beautiful face.

"Maybe. But not all people accept that fact. I was thinking, would you like to meet Yana?"

Sachiko's smile widened. Meeting Yumi's daughter ensured that they would see each other again. She needed not to think of reason for asking Yumi to meet her again.

"I'd love to meet her, Yumi."

"Beware though, because she's quite a handful. Prepare your ears for an endless chatter."

"Sounds like someone I know," Sachiko said, looking pointedly at Yumi.

"Like me? I don't think so. I'm the quiet type," Yumi said with a smile.

"I'm not sure about that. When I met you, you're so shy and quiet, too, but once you get started, you're quite excitable and you shriek a lot," Sachiko said with a laugh, but it was cut short when Yumi's face turned serious.

"I wish I could remember it," Yumi said sadly.

Sachiko's heart went out with Yumi. She didn't want to see Yumi sad. She reached out and held Yumi's hand, trying to comfort her, ignoring the warmth she felt at the touching of their skin.

"You will remember it," Sachiko encouraged. 'You have to,' she thought.

At once, Yumi's face brightened. Sachiko's touch and words had some positive effect on her. She felt that if Sachiko said so, then it would really happen. She felt she could trust Sachiko's words.

"I believe you. Thank you, Sachiko."

Later that night, or make it dawn, when Yumi was home, she couldn't stop smiling. She really enjoyed her time with Sachiko. And she wanted to see more of her. Sachiko fascinated her, and also attracted her, though she didn't like to admit that last one. She ignored the fact that there were many loopholes on Sachiko's story, nor the fact that she didn't know yet the real reason why they had an accident. However, she believed that she was a step closer to the answers she was looking for. For now, she was contented with that.

For now.

"Until we meet again, Sachiko."

* * *

A/N: Next is "Introduction". Sachiko meets Yana.

What? You want me to hurry on the next chapter again? (sigh) I'll try, okay? ;)

And just so you know, I'm not complaining when you want me to hurry up. It just shows that we share the same interest in the story ;)

As long as the part-time job hasn't pushed through yet, I will devote as much time as I can on this story, so don't worry too much ;)

Until next time!

_---Arvendell---_

_20 November 2008_

_12:35 PM_


	23. Introductions

A/N: Three chapters in a week!

You guys were quick to respond. How could I resist not giving in to you who had taken time to give me an inspiration and a push to work harder with the story? After all, I have a free time. So, here's the next chapter for you ;)

Now, now, don't get use to it. I can't do it all the time ;)

Anyway, I revised this faster than the previous ones so if something's amiss, tell me ;)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 23. Introductions

* * *

People turned their heads to look at the two good-looking ladies smiling and talking while looking at the clothes displayed. One of the ladies looked like a western doll, and the other looked like a Japanese doll.

"I'm glad the teachers' conference was over," the western doll-looking lady said.

"You're right. It's a good thing that I was allowed to take a vacation from work. Although I think Sachiko-sama is very busy. These previous months, I hardly saw her at the company," the Japanese doll-looking lady said.

"Really? I wonder if…"

The western doll-looking lady stopped talking when she heard a tiny squeal accompanied by something bumping on her legs.

The Japanese doll-looking lady reflexively caught the one who bumped on her companion.

"Be careful there, little one."

"Pretty," the little child who bumped to the western doll-looking lady exclaimed.

"Why thank you. What is your name?" The western doll-looking lady asked with a smile as she lowered down to the face level of the child.

"You're so cute," the other person said as she mimicked her companion's action.

Seeing that the two persons were being nice to her, the little girl smiled cutely.

---o---

"_Let's go out on Friday night, Sachiko."_

"_Only if you will wear a dress."_

"_Sure!"_

Yumi shook her head as the flash of memory stopped. Every flashed of memories she had always included Sachiko. It was cementing her belief that Sachiko had bigger role that she played in her life more than she and the others were telling her.

She put the dress she was holding back to the rack.

"Let's go now, Yana," she said, glancing at her right. Her eyes met an empty spot.

"Yana? Yana…"

She started to panic, but immediately caught herself. Panicking wouldn't help her. She sighed. That little girl was doing her game again. She always did it when they were at the mall. Playing hide and seek with her, or Yuuki, or Mom and Dad. Yana loved doing it, no matter how many times she had been told not to.

"Kids…" she muttered as she started looking for the little girl. She could be hiding anywhere.

Yumi was playfully calling Yana's name while searching for her when she suddenly stopped. Yana wasn't kidnapped, was she? Considering the enemy her family said they had because of her, it was a possibility.

"No. Not Yana please."

She hurriedly searched for Yana, keeping within her the panic she felt.

Two seconds…

Four seconds…

Eight seconds…

Every second that passed while Yumi searched for Yana was like a bomb ticking, ready to explode when the time came.

"Pretty!"

Yumi paused from her frantic search when she heard the squeal.

"That sounded like her."

She immediately searched for the source of the voice. Her eyes immediately spotted Yana. There she was, talking to some people she didn't know.

"My name is Yana. I'm please to…eek!"

Yumi let out a giggle at the sight of Yana trying to hide after their eyes met. She was relieved that nothing bad happened to her. Her fear earlier was purely imaginary.

"There you are. You thought you could hide from me, didn't you?"

She picked Yana and then thanked the two persons whom she saw Yana was talking to. She couldn't help but notice how beautiful the two were, one looking like a western doll, and the other a Japanese doll. Though if she would compare them to Sachiko, she thought Sachiko still looked more beautiful. Now why was she comparing them to Sachiko? She cleared her throat to push the thoughts away and smiled uncertainly when her gratitude was met with silence.

"…"

Yumi stared at the two persons who seemed to be frozen in their place. However, her attention was diverted when Yana tried to break free from her arms.

"Stop it, Baby."

While trying to keep a firm hold on Yana, Yumi's eyes settled on her watch. Her eyes widened.

"We should go now, Baby. We will be late."

"Yumi-san…"

"Yumi-sama…"

Yumi turned her attention back to the two persons when she heard her name being called.

"You know me?" She asked with an unsure smile on her lips.

"Yumi-san?"

"You are Yumi-sama?"

The simultaneous questions about her name made Yumi realize that the two knew her before her family left for US.

"Yes. You must be an old acquaintance of mine. Please forgive me if I can't remember your names," she apologized with embarrassment.

The two didn't speak and just stared at Yumi with wide eyes and mouth agape.

"Mommy, are you Yumi?" Yana asked in confusion.

"Yes, Baby."

"But you are Mommy Aya, right?"

Yumi couldn't help but giggle at Yana's confused expression. She momentarily forgot the other two as she addressed the little girl.

"My name is both Aya and Yumi."

"Why two names? Do I have two names, too? How about Grandmom and Granddad? How about Daddy Ken?"

Yumi shook her head as question after question was bombarded on her.

"Later, Yana," Yumi said before she turned to the two persons looking at them, or more specifically, at her, with shock.

"Sorry about that. I'm Yumi. Please to meet you…" Yumi trailed off, waiting for the two to introduce themselves.

"I'm Noriko and she's Shimako," the Japanese doll-looking person said absentmindedly.

"Please to meet you, Noriko-san, Shimako-san. This is Yana, my daughter," Yumi said.

"Your daughter?"

Yumi had never seen people so confused like she was seeing right now. Well, maybe except for herself when she looked at the mirror before.

"Yes. Uhm, I would love to talk to both of you more, but we have an appointment. We need to leave now or we won't make it. I'm sorry."

Both Shimako and Noriko nodded slowly.

Yumi apologized once more and said her pleasure at meeting Noriko and Shimako before she and Yana left. She would have wanted to know more about Noriko and Shimako seeing as they seemed to know her. However, she and Yana had to leave now or they would be late to her true purpose for this day. She didn't want to be late with their appointment. She wanted to see that person as soon as possible. She had been looking forward to this day ever since that night she spoke with her.

"Let's find Daddy Ken, shall we?"

"Okay!"

The two shocked person watched as Yumi and Yana walked away. As soon as the two were out of sight, both blinked and looked at each other.

"Tell me. Am I dreaming or did I just see Yumi-sama's ghost?"

"I'd like to ask you the same thing."

Both of them were visibly shaken.

"I don't think I still want to look around. How about you, Noriko?"

"Let's go back to the hotel, Shimako."

---o---

Sachiko waited impatiently, nervously, and eagerly, though her expression wasn't showing any of her emotions. She was going to see her again. After several days, she would lay her eyes again on the person she loved the most.

She was about to look again at her watch while berating herself for coming so early from their appointed time when she felt a prickle in her spine. She had arrived.

"Are we late?"

She stood and turned to the person who had spoken.

"No. You're just in time. Good afternoon, Yumi."

"Good afternoon, Sachiko."

Sachiko smiled and gazed at Yumi intently, taking in the sight of her smiling face, before her gaze slid to the little person standing beside Yumi. The little girl looked cute wearing a blue dress with matching shoes, her hair in pigtails. She couldn't help but think that maybe when Yumi was a kid, she was like the little girl in her cuteness.

"Hello there. I'm Sachiko. You must be Yana."

"You're beautiful," the little girl said without preamble.

Sachiko covered her surprised with a wink to the little girl.

"Why thank you, Yana. You're beautiful as well."

"Just like Mommy?"

"Yes," Sachiko agreed, looking at Yumi then back to Yana.

"She's my number one fan," Yumi said with a smile.

'I guess I have a rival,' Sachiko mused with amusement. She dared not say it out loud though, not unless Yumi had remembered her already.

"And like Touko," Yana continued.

"Touko?" Sachiko asked. Did Yana mean Touko? Matsudaira Touko? Her cousin? Had Yumi and Touko met already without her knowledge?

"She's also a number one fan of the actress Touko," Yumi explained.

"I see. I thought…"

"You though what?"

"Nothing. Something wrong, Yana?" Sachiko asked when she noticed the little girl stopped smiling and looked at her eyes intently.

"It's your eyes," Yumi explained, laughing when Yana smiled shyly.

"My eyes?" Sachiko asked in confusion.

"She likes blue eyes. I'm not sure why, but I suspect that one of the person who gave life to her had blue eyes. I think she missed seeing it," Yumi whispered to Sachiko.

Sachiko was thoughtful. The person who gave life to Yana?

"_That little girl was Sagara Hiro's daughter. He had an affair while they were keeping watch on the Fukuzawas. The mother didn't want to be burdened with a child. She left her at Sagara's care. You know that Sagara died. His daughter, I had her left to the Fukuzawas. I could have provided for her, or had her grow up in another family, but I wanted the child to experience the love that a loving family could give. Besides, Sagara died protecting Yumi-chan, so I think she would want to repay Sagara by taking care of Yana-chan. And besides, the little girl's presence had lessened the Fukuzawas burden about the accident between you and Yumi-chan so I made sure that she would stay there."_

_Sachiko was speechless. Both father and daughter had played a very important role in Yumi's life. The hurt that she felt when she found out that Yumi had a daughter had totally disappeared. Just like Yumi, she owed the Sagaras a lot. She would make sure to repay them, or Yana, for what they did for Yumi. She would help the little girl with anything she could. _

"_This is Sagara," Tooru said, handing a photo to Sachiko._

_Sachiko gazed at the man who saved Yumi's life. He was a good looking man. And based on Yana's photos that she had seen, they looked so much alike. Blue eyes, black hair, the shape of their faces. There was no mistaking that they were related._

"I wore blue contacts from time to time. It always calmed her when she was restless, especially when she was younger," Yumi's voice broke into Sachiko's thoughts.

"So that's why," Sachiko said absentmindedly as she gazed at Yana, remembering Yumi having blue eyes in the photos and in the few occasions she saw her.

"I forgot to wear one this morning, though. But it's okay. She wasn't restless like she was before. She was used being with us now. Besides, I don't really need contacts," Yumi explained. She left it unsaid that she forgot to wear contacts due to her eagerness to see Sachiko.

"If she felt restless later, I have blue eyes anyway," Sachiko teased.

"Yes. You have beautiful blue eyes," Yumi agreed, before blushing.

"Thank you, Yumi," Sachiko said with pleasure. She had missed the compliments coming from Yumi's lips. She would love to hear it over and over again. However, for now, there were other matters to attend to. Smiling, she turned her attention back to the entranced little girl.

"Yana, where do you want to go? To an amusement park perhaps?"

"Musement park!" Yana responded energetically, breaking free from her trance when she heard the words amusement park. She grabbed both Sachiko and Yumi's hands eagerly.

Both Sachiko and Yumi giggled at Yana's eagerness.

"To the amusement park then. It's just a walk ahead," Sachiko agreed. She remembered Yumi saying the same thing before when she asked her where she wanted to go. It was several years ago, but the memory was still fresh in her mind…Did she even forget anything that pertained to Yumi? Everything about Yumi was clear to her. It was what had helped her go on. Without those memories, she didn't know what would have become of her.

Yumi smiled happily. She was glad that Sachiko and Yana seemed to get along well. She had never seen Yana took on someone easily just like she did with Sachiko. It was a good sign.

---o---

Yana wanted to try anything that her eyes landed at the amusement park. She was so full of energy that Sachiko couldn't help but compare her with the Yumi she knew before. She could see that the two had a very strong bond even if they were not blood related. If she was still unreasonable and selfish, she might have been jealous of the affection she saw between the two. But she couldn't and wouldn't be jealous. She liked Yana even before she had met her because of what she was to Yumi. And when she met her, she couldn't help but like her all the more. She was so cute and adorable. Besides, they might be together once Yumi regained her memory. She was Yumi's adopted daughter after all.

Heat crept Sachiko's cheeks at her last thoughts.

"You don't have to ride on those, Sachiko," Yumi said as she saw Sachiko eyeing the fast rides at the park, mistaking the true reason behind Sachiko's silence. She didn't know how or why, but she had a feeling that Sachiko didn't like riding fast moving objects.

Sachiko shook her head.

"It's okay. Yana wanted to…"

"Don't worry about Yana," Yumi interrupted as she looked around. Once she spotted who she was looking for, she waved her hands. The person, who had been watching them, immediately walked towards them.

Sachiko's eyes widened with surprise when she recognized who was coming. She hadn't seen him for a long time. She didn't know what his reaction to her being with Yumi. She braced herself.

"Daddy Ken!" Yana greeted when she saw who had arrived.

"Are you being a good girl?" Yuuki asked Yana who immediately jumped into his arms.

"Yes. Daddy, I have a new friend," Yana said, pointing at Sachiko who straightened her back some more if that was even possible.

"I'm glad. Good day, Sachiko-san. It's been a long time," Yuuki greeted.

"Good day, Yuuki-kun," Sachiko greeted back, a bit hesitant.

"You need not worry about me, Sachiko-san. I understand perfectly well," Yuuki said before he turned her attention back to Yana. "So, little girl, which ride do you want to go first?"

Yana's eyes widened with excitement as she pointed to the rides left and right. Laughing, Yuuki took Yana to one of the rides, leaving the smiling Yumi and the still surprised Sachiko.

"Sachiko, are you alright? Are you worried about Yuuki?"

Sachiko forced herself to turn to Yumi and nodded slowly.

"Don't worry about him. Like he said, he understands perfectly well. He's been helping me in meeting you. Last time and this time. Without him, Yana and I wouldn't be here. My parents wouldn't let me leave the house alone. Yuuki is my accomplice," Yumi assured. She left it unsaid that Yuuki's presence also gave her time to be alone with Sachiko.

"I'm relieved. Shall we look around?"

* * *

A/N: Next chapter is "Fears".

Did that title even give you an idea what will happen next? I have my doubts ;) You'll just have to wait and see (or read? :) That will be next week. I'm off to lala land (meaning I will be resting during the weekends ;)

_---Arvendell---_

_21 November 2008_

_4:30 PM_


	24. Fears

A/N: It was a good thing that I decided to have a trip to lala land during the weekend ;) When Monday came, I was loaded with work that the next day, I feel like it was Friday already because of the work I did. The weekend couldn't come any faster! This morning I thought it was Thursday already! I'm getting confused! :)

Anyway, I'm just taking a quick break to post this one.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 24. Fears

* * *

"Yuuki, we trusted you to protect your sister and Yana-chan," Yuichiro said firmly.

Both brother and sister looked on the floor like children properly chastised as they listened to their parents. Their little adventure at the amusement park was found out because Yana couldn't stop talking about it. It had been fine at first. However, when Yana started talking about Sachiko, their parents were shocked, before it turned into anger and disappointment.

"Doing things behind our back. What were you two thinking?" Miki said sadly.

"Sorry, Mom, Dad," Yuuki said with tinge of regret for deceiving their parents.

Yumi, too, was apologetic as they were being scolded. However, her mind was somewhere else, thinking of the things that happened at the amusement park.

"_Thank you for your time, Sachiko," Yumi said with a smile. She had enjoyed her time with Sachiko immensely. She had never been happier listening to Sachiko speak and laugh. Both of them had set aside her amnesia and decided to enjoy the moment. She couldn't remember smiling a lot like she did this day. Sachiko's presence made her forget about everything. She was now sure that she and Sachiko had a close and deep relationship in the past. It was cemented by the contentment and happiness that she felt when she was with her. _

_However, as the sun started setting down, Yumi's happiness was dampened by the fact that they were going to be separated again. _

_Why? Why did she long to be with Sachiko so much? Was it still because Sachiko made her feel happy and contented? Or was there more to it?_

"_It's my pleasure, Yumi," Sachiko said softly, a hint of loneliness now back in her eyes._

"_I'd like to see you again, Sachiko," Yumi said, her face now mirroring Sachiko's. She didn't want to be parted with Sachiko. She wanted to be by her side._

"_Come visit our…my house, Yumi."_

"_At Tokyo?"_

"_Yes."_

_Yumi wanted to say yes. She was about to say so, but caught herself when she realized that she couldn't. Her parents wouldn't allow her. Regretfully, she closed her eyes and shook her head. She didn't want to see Sachiko's reaction at her refusal. Somehow, she knew that Sachiko would be really disappointed._

"_I understand, Yumi," Sachiko said, clearing her throat when her voice croaked. She felt like crying at the moment. Why it was that life wasn't easy? All she wanted was to be with Yumi, but there were many things to consider, many things to overcome before she could have what she wanted._

"_I'll keep in touch with you, Sachiko," Yumi said with a smile, trying to brighten the mood._

"_I would love that," Sachiko said softly. She would find a way to see Yumi again. 'Wait for me, Yumi,' she thought._

_Yumi smiled, then turned her gaze to the parking area where Yuuki and Yana were waiting for her. _

"_You have to go now, Yumi."_

_Yumi nodded. She turned to Sachiko and hesitated for a moment before she leaned up and placed a soft kiss on Sachiko's cheeks. She felt her lips burned at the sensation and immediately pulled away._

"_I'll go now. Take care, Sachiko," Yumi said hurriedly, her face turned away from Sachiko to hide the heat that crept to her cheeks. Why was she so embarrassed? It was just a way of saying her gratitude and goodbye to Sachiko. It was just a friendly kiss. _

_Why then did she feel warmth inside her?_

_Unsure how to react, Yumi walked towards the parking lot, leaving Sachiko frozen in her place. It was rude of her to just take off like that, but Yumi was once again confused._

Yumi covered her face to hide her blush. The thought of that kiss to Sachiko's cheeks had brought another flow of warmth within her.

"Yumi-chan, are you alright?"

"Yes, Dad," she immediately answered. A wave of courage coursed through her.

"I'd like to apologize, Mom, Dad, for deceiving you. Please forgive me and Yuuki. But I want you to know that I'm not really sorry that I met with Sachiko. I felt like something was lifted from my chest when I was with her. More than ever, I want to remember my past. Why Sachiko's family did what they did to us? And I want to know why Sachiko evoked so many emotions that I couldn't define. Why? Would you tell me the reason why I'm feeling like this?"

Both father and mother were silent at her questions.

"You won't. Yuuki won't. Sachiko won't. All of you want me to remember everything by myself. I couldn't do it if you won't help me, Mom, Dad. Sachiko is willing, but she didn't want to go against you."

As they absorbed Yumi's last sentence, realization dawned in the three people listening to Yumi.

"You're going to Tokyo, aren't you?" Mom asked with fear.

Yumi nodded sadly yet firmly.

"Sachiko invited me for a vacation."

"We can't stop you, can we?" Dad asked sadly.

"No, you can't, Mom, Dad. Please don't force me to oppose you again," she pleaded.

Yumi watched with worry as her parents stayed silent for a long time. She dreaded the answer, but she wouldn't back out. She would do it no matter what. She's confident that her parents would forgive her if she did anyway. Besides, she had a feeling that this time, they would let her do as she wanted.

"Don't worry about Yana-chan. We'll take care of her," Dad said softly.

Yumi's face immediately brightened. She threw her arms around her father, then to her mother while thanking them profusely.

Yuuki remained quiet and watched the display with a smirk.

"I'll arrange it right away!" Yumi said excitedly and went upstairs with light steps. She would tell Sachiko about it.

The three people left at the living room shared a look.

"Did we do the right thing, Dad?" Miki asked her husband.

"I don't know. But maybe it's time we let her do what she wanted," Yuichiro answered.

"I'm glad you did it, Mom, Dad. Don't worry, Yumi will be happy. I've never seen her so happy like she was when she was with Sachiko-san. You would have agreed with me if you saw her smile and laugh happily. Besides, I think she was starting to remember her," Yuuki assured his parents. He understood their fears. Despite finally accepting what Yumi wanted, they were still worried what would happen if she went to Tokyo, especially if she met the people who were responsible for what happened to her.

"I'll accompany her. I'd like to visit some friends," Yuuki added.

---o---

"It's nice to see you again, Yumi-chan. You, too, Yuuki-kun," the black-haired woman greeted the siblings as soon as they stepped out of the train.

"It's nice to see you, too, uh…" Yumi paused. She was embarrassed. She didn't know the black-haired woman's and the blonde woman's names. Sachiko hadn't told her the names of the people who would fetch her at the station. And worse, she had forgotten to ask their names when she met them before in front of their house.

"Sei. I'm Sei and this scary old woman is Youko," the blonde woman teased. She chuckled when her companion glared at her.

"Don't listen to that dirty old man, Yumi-chan," the one named Youko said dryly, making both Yuuki and Yumi chuckle and Sei laughed loudly.

"Okay, Youko-sama."

"I'll leave my sister to your care, Mizuno-san, Satou-san," Yuuki said.

"Drop the formality, Yuuki-kun. You can call us by our names. Don't worry about Yumi-chan. We'll take care of her," Youko assured.

Yuuki nodded with gratitude and then he turned to Yumi and said, "Have fun, Yumi. I'll see you soon."

"Thanks. You, too," Yumi said, hugging her brother briefly.

---o---

Yumi gulped. She eyed the car worriedly.

"What are you waiting for, Yumi-chan. Get in the car," Sei said, sitting at the driver's seat after stealing the car key from Youko.

Forcing her body to get out of its frozen state, Yumi's stiff legs moved towards the car.

After Yumi was seated, Youko, who observed the whole thing, went out of the passenger side and stood beside the window of the driver's seat.

"What's wrong, Youko?"

"Give me the key, Sei. You sit behind, I'll be the driver."

The tone in Youko's voice made Sei not to argue. She immediately followed Youko's order. She realized that something was wrong with Yumi. As their travel progressed, she tried to distract Yumi by talking a lot. It wasn't hard with her outgoing and talkative nature, as Youko had put it.

Despite Sei's attempts to engage her in a conversation, however, Yumi found herself unable to focus on anything but of the car. She was sweating profusely despite the cold air inside the car. Her skin was tingling. She warily eyed their way, and wished that the travel would be over.

"We're sorry, Yumi-chan. We can't take another ride except this," Youko apologized. Yumi may not remember what happened before, but the fear was surely planted in her mind.

"I told you we should have rented a motorbike," Sei told Youko.

"And who will drive?" Youko asked with raised brows.

"Need to ask?" Sei said proudly.

"With your superb driving skill, I doubt it. If you want to die early, don't take us with you," Youko said, rolling her eyes.

Cars and bikes, Sei treated them as if they were nothing. She drove like mad.

"Acting like that, you'll cry if I die anyway," Sei said cheekily.

Youko rolled her eyes again and said, "Wrong. I'll kill you again if you die on me. And then Sachiko would kill you, too."

Sei pouted and said to Yumi, "Don't believe her, Yumi-chan. She's just jealous."

Yumi smiled warily, trying her best to be at ease. Maybe her anxiousness was at riding cars was heightened by the fact that she would see Sachiko again soon. She didn't know what to expect. Thus, she was restless, and yet she was excited, too.

"I'm sorry, Youko-sama, Sei-sama. Riding cars gives me goose bumps. I couldn't relax. I tried to avoid cars as much as I could, but when I couldn't, I'm quite like this," Yumi explained with a tinge of embarrassment.

"We understand, Yumi-chan. You're doing fairly well, you know. I've met someone before who was involved in a car accident, too. She hated riding cars after the accident. If she was forced into it, she would be stiff as death. She couldn't breath."

"I think I'm a bit like that before, too. My family helped me improve a little. Besides, Yana couldn't just ride Yuuki's bike every time we go out."

"So, tell us about your daughter."

Talking about Yana distracted Yumi's attention to the car. Though still wary and nervous, her fear had lessened.

Once they reached their destination, Yumi breathed a sigh of relief. However, she was again nervous when she realized that she was now standing in front of Sachiko's house. They would meet again. She would see her again. What would happen? Would she remember something now? What if she didn't?

She feared that everything would be futile.

* * *

A/N: Did you know that the original version of this story had only 24 chapters plus shorter scenes on each chapter? Now it's over 30. The remaining chapters weren't merely an outline. They were filled up already. However, I still feel the need to add a few more scenes plus I have to make sure that there's continuity from the previous chapters (because it's been a long time since I started this story that I have forgotten already what I wrote in the earlier chapters :) So I won't post the rest of the chapters yet. And to tell you the truth, I'm feeling lazy about going over the previous ones haha ;) That, and the fact that I have tons of workload.

I have the habit of modifying the chapters a lot. In fact, even to the last moment or after I posted the chapter for a few seconds and realized something, I will still change it in the hopes of making it better ;)

Last Monday (Nov 17; Chapter 21), I had 10 chapters left to post. After posting two more last week and another today, I still have 10 chapters left. It just keeps on getting longer! I wonder how long it will be before we reach the end since I have a new list of things to add in the story? ;)

I'm trying to make the best of I can in this story because this will probably be the last 'serious' story that I'll write. It's quite a task to write something like this. It's so long, so hard to think, complicated and such ;)

_---Arvendell---_

_26 November 2008_

_10:00 AM_


	25. Reunion

A/N: Just want to share this. I finally found time (and the will) to download the soundtrack of Maria-sama ga Miteru. I was listening to the soundtrack at the apartment and my roommates commented that it sounded like an opera ;) I told them that it would be my music when I want to sleep because the music makes me sleepy ;)

Anyway, I don't own Maria-sama ga Miteru and everyone knows that ;)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 25. Reunion

* * *

"You hadn't explained yet why we are here, Yoshino," Rei commented for the third time, and got no response for the third time. She didn't fully understand why they were at Sachiko's house and why their friends from high school were there, too. She couldn't even remember how she had agreed to Yoshino. Probably she did it to stop Yoshino from nagging her. After all, Yoshino had insisted it for a whole week.

"Do you know anything, Shimako?" Rei asked to the quiet and nervous person opposite her. She had to repeat the question because it seemed that she wasn't heard despite the loudness of her voice.

"I'm not sure, Rei-sama. I may have an idea but it's…" Shimako trailed off. Would they believe her if she said that she suspected that it had something to do with what she and Noriko saw at a mall in Osaka? She herself hadn't come to terms with what she saw. Noriko, too, wasn't any better. It nagged them to no end, yet they didn't dare ask Sachiko for fear of bringing a very sensitive subject. She wanted to ask Sei, but she was unable to contact her.

"I guess no one knows why we're invited here," Eriko commented, eyeing Yoshino who had kept quiet about the whole thing. She could tell that the younger woman knew something, but decided not to press on the issue.

"Did Sachiko ask you to come, Onee-sama?" Rei asked.

"It was Sei. By the tone of her voice, it seemed pretty interesting so I decided to come," Eriko explained with twinkling eyes.

The others couldn't help but giggle, thinking that Eriko hadn't changed that much even after being married for years and having a child already.

"If Sei-sama is involved, then Youko-sama should be, too," Rei said.

"Touko-chan, you don't know anything?" Shimako asked the red-haired woman who was deep on thought.

"Nothing. When Sachiko-sama asked me to come, I thought she wanted my company here. I never thought that you people would come, too."

"Never mind. I'm sure we'll find out soon enough. This is a good chance to see each other. Sachiko hadn't invited us for a gathering ever since…well, you know," Eriko said.

"For once in my life, I agree with you, Eriko-sama. Seems that having a family had changed you a lot," Yoshino said, deciding to join the conversation. She had been wondering how long it would take before Eriko would nag her, and was prepared for it. She was quite surprised when the later didn't make any move to mess with her. She could tell that Eriko too, was a bit anxious about this gathering.

"And you're the same as ever, Yoshino-chan, forcing Rei to do your bidding without telling her your reasons," Eriko responded with amusement.

Yoshino proudly grinned at Eriko but kept her mouth shut.

Soon, the conversation was diverted on other things. As the others chatted with a tinge of anxiousness, Yoshino turned her gaze to the quiet Sachiko standing near a window.

"_You're late," Yoshino said with mild irritation._

"_Don't be such a grumpy one, Yoshino-chan. I've had enough of that from Sachiko," Sei said cheekily as she sat on the chair opposite Yoshino._

"_Really?"_

"_Yep. But I think I wouldn't see her like that soon. I'll surely miss it," Sei said meaningfully._

"_I think you're right," Yoshino said after a brief pause, trying to find if Sei knew anything that she should know._

"_Huh? Do you know something that I don't, Yoshino-chan?" Sei asked in feigned confusion, trying to get a rise from the younger woman. She had missed having someone to tease aside from Youko. She couldn't do it that much to Sachiko because Youko would surely lecture her and besides, Sachiko deserved a break from her teasing._

"_Not really. Maybe you're the one who knows something that you aren't telling us," Yoshino said confidently, trying not to let herself be caught in Sei's teasing. _

"_You're the one who asked me to meet you, you know," Sei said._

"_Yes, well…"Yoshino hesitated. How was she going to broach the subject?_

"_You see, Rei-chan and I was in Osaka last time," Yoshino said slowly._

"_And?" Sei prompted while winking at the waitress passing by._

_Mildly irritated, Yoshino glared at the waitress, earning a chuckle from Sei._

"_I saw Yumi-san," Yoshino said abruptly. No more beating around the bush. She was being serious here and Sei was not paying attention. It was starting to really irritate her. At other times, she would have played Sei's game. However, she couldn't at this moment. She had more important matter to discuss with the playful woman._

_If Sei was surprised, she didn't show it. However, she did turn her full attention to Yoshino._

"_Rei-chan didn't believe me, but I'm sure with what I saw. I checked records in Osaka but I couldn't find anything. I decided to start here in Tokyo. I went to the hospital where Yumi-san was brought and found something, I don't know, questionable or…"_

"_You're quite right, Yoshino-chan," Sei interrupted seriously, before she chuckled. _

"_I am?" Yoshino asked in surprise. _

"_You should have done it earlier, you know. But maybe it wouldn't have worked. Anyway, what did you find out?"_

"_Wait a minute. You said I was right. What do you mean by that?" Yoshino asked. Her heartbeat had quickened with anticipation and shock for the answer._

"_Yumi-chan is very much alive thanks to Sachiko's father, and she had disappeared no thanks to Sachiko's grandfather."_

"_What?!"_

_As Sei explained everything, Yoshino's horror and anger grew, but afterwards, she was happy. Her friend was alive! Amnesia or not, she preferred Yumi alive rather than dead._

"_I'll kill that man!"_

_While Yoshino was mad, Sei just chuckled good-naturedly, taking everything with stride. She had overcome her surprises before so despite her worries, she preferred not to show it anymore._

"_Contact the others and let's have a reunion. Who knows, maybe Yumi-chan would remember if we started fighting in front of her," Sei teased._

Sachiko's movement stopped Yoshino's thoughts. She gazed at Sachiko who was standing rigidly. She watched as Sachiko started walking towards the door. It seemed that the person they were waiting for had arrived.

---o---

Yumi smiled uncertainly at the people all looking at her with shocked faces. As soon as Sachiko released her from a tight and warm hug, she was faced with six surprised people. She understood their reaction though. If she knew someone to be dead for a long time only to find out later on was alive, she would be shaken, too.

"Uh…"

Yumi's eyes widened when she realized that two of the six gaping people at her were the ones she and Yana met at a shopping mall in Osaka. What were their names again? Shimako and Noriko. Right. Those were their names.

Hello. I…"

Before Yumi could greet any of the six, she was enfolded into a hug after hug. The first, she heard from Sei, was named Shimazu Yoshino. She, too, looked familiar. She had met her before, in her amnesia state, she was sure of that. She just couldn't remember where and when. She almost cringed with the fierceness of the hug that she had received from her.

Then the one named Toudou Shimako followed by Nijou Noriko and then by Torii Eriko hugged her. Albeit nervous, she gratefully accepted the hug and felt warmth from them.

"What are you laughing at?" Youko asked when Sei snickered despite the tenderness in her eyes.

"I've never seen Eriko so shock like that. It's priceless," Sei answered, looking at the still speechless Eriko.

"Rei is worse," Youko commented, pointing with her eyes at Rei who after looking at Yumi with what seemed like an eternity, started walking towards Yumi while muttering 'Yoshino was right' over and over.

Rei tentatively reached out for Yumi's hand, feeling her, as if trying to make sure that she wasn't just a figment of her imagination. When she felt flesh and bone, she threw her arms around Yumi and hugged her tight.

After she released Yumi, Rei turned to Sachiko and hugged her tight. She was happy for her friend.

"Thank you, Rei."

Once Rei let go of Sachiko who had tears in her eyes, she went back to Yoshino and held her beloved cousin's hand. Though later on, she would surely reprimand her for hiding this fact to her. She could tell that Yoshino knew all along about Yumi and had kept it from her because she didn't believe her before. No wonder she had been fidgety for a couple of weeks. When she confronted her, Yoshino asked her to trust her and that she would know it when the right time came. For how long Yoshino knew about Yumi being alive, she wasn't sure.

Yumi tried hard not to fidget at the scrutiny of the people around her. Some were misty eyed, a few shed tears that she recognized as tears of happiness. However, the one with the red hair who didn't hug her made her feel like she had done something wrong with the intensity of her gaze. The red-haired woman was looking at her intently, as if scrutinizing her body and soul, while she stared back at her in surprise.

"Stop looking at me like that," the red-haired snapped at Yumi while a pink hue appeared in her cheeks.

"I'm sorry. It's just that, you look more beautiful in person," Yumi apologized quickly. No one could blame her, though. She didn't think she would meet the actress here in Sachiko's house. Sachiko hadn't told her that she knew Matsuu Touko. If Yana were here, she would be thrilled.

"Touko-chan, Yumi has amnesia," Sachiko gently reprimanded, before she turned to Yumi, ignoring the gasps of surprises around her.

"So that's why she acts different…" Shimako said to no one in particular. Noriko nodded, still not sure whether she would believe everything or not.

"Forgive me for failing to tell you that your little sister at Lillian, Matsudaira Touko, was also the same person known as Matsuu Touko in the entertainment world," Sachiko said to Yumi.

Yumi was surprised again, but this time she schooled her expression and smiled albeit anxiously.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't remember you, Touko, or any of you," Yumi apologized sadly.

"Still naïve," Touko said dryly.

Yumi stared at Touko in puzzlement. And then she was engulfed in a hug, tighter than Yoshino's. What more, Touko surprised her by bursting into tears.

"You're so stupid, Onee-sama," Touko whispered angrily, yet the happiness in her face belied her words.

Awkwardly, Yumi hugged the woman back and stroked her gently as she murmured soothing words. She felt hurt at the tormented look in Touko's face, not as strong as what she felt when she saw Sachiko sported the same look but still strong enough to make her heart ached with loneliness. Her expression scrunched as something flashed her mind.

"_Leave me alone, Yumi-sama. I don't need your help."_

"_Aw come on, Touko-chan, don't be such a loner. Let's talk about it," Yumi cajoled._

"_I said…"_

"_Please…"_

"_Hmp!"_

Yumi blinked as everything became blurred again.

"Touko..."

"Are you really my Onee-sama? My Yumi-sama?" Touko asked in a shaky voice.

"I guess so…" she replied softly.

Once Touko let go of her, Yumi composed herself.

"I'm sorry, Touko, everyone," Yumi said, apologizing for the pain that they must have gone through thinking that she was gone. She may not remember them exactly, what they had played in her life before, but there was part in her that could recognized now that they were important to her, that they had been a part of her life, that they had played an important part in her life.

"It's not your fault, Yumi-san."

"Shimako is right. You were victim of circumstance. There's no need to apologize, Yumi-chan."

"The rest that happened was out of your control, Yumi-sama, and we understand that."

Yumi smiled with gratitude. She was glad to know that her friends before were nice and considerate. She liked them already. She wanted to remember everything about every one of them as soon as possible. She could hardly wait for that time to come.

* * *

A/N: Will Yumi remember everything now that she's with the others?

Of course not yet ;)

Until next time!

_---Arvendell---_

_30 November 2008_

_6:00 PM_


	26. Torture

A/N: I was glad that you were able to enjoy the previous chapter ;) Truth be told, I wasn't in the mood when I posted that one. I even edited only a few scenes there. I'm not sure what's wrong with me. Hmm…maybe it's because my salary is delayed and I want it badly to buy something! Something that I'm sure will help me do more when it comes to fanfics and other stuffs. I thought I'll have it before December comes but I was wrong! I've been waiting for it for a couple of weeks! Torture! I want it now! ;)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 26. Torture

* * *

After the shock of seeing Yumi alive had mellowed down, everyone started talking to her about her life, about their lives. As Sei had put it, it's time to have some fun because she wasn't dead. Leave the bad memories and look at the future.

Soon, Yumi found herself laughing at everyone's lively chatter. She blushed when each of them started telling her what she was like in high school. She couldn't help protesting to some, although somehow, she thought that she might just be like that in high school, a clumsy, stammering and shy girl.

And as she watched them with happiness, she noticed that Yoshino and Rei acted like a married couple, being sweet one moment and then having little arguments the next. The arguments seemed like affectionate gesture to the two of them. She could read a deep familiarity in their actions.

And Shimako and Noriko, they were quite impassive and didn't act like Rei and Yoshino, but she saw in their eyes and smiles a profound understanding of each other. They need not to be expressive to understand that they were really close.

"I always knew you'd end up together," Yumi said happily to Shimako and Noriko before she could stop herself. Everyone stopped talking at once and turned to her.

"You knew?"

"You remember?"

"You did?"

Different reactions were thrown at Yumi. Hopeful eyes gazed at her intently. She laughed nervously at the attention.

"I'm sorry, I can't remember even if I could somehow feel that way when I look at the two of you. I didn't know why I said that," Yumi apologized embarrassedly. Her face fell when she saw the disappointment that crossed the faces of the people around her. She bowed her head shamefully while she thought about the people around her.

Rei and Yoshino and Shimako and Noriko were petite soeurs and were very close. Was she that close to Sachiko, too? She raised her head and turned to her right and met Sachiko's smiling yet lonely eyes. She looked away with a slight blush in her cheeks. Why was Sachiko lonely?

---o---

"Sachiko, why aren't you joining everyone at the living room?" Rei asked when she saw her friend sitting alone in the kitchen.

Sachiko sighed.

"I'm just worried."

"About what? That Yumi-chan wouldn't remember you?"

"I'm not even sure what I'm worried about. It's just that, having Yumi was all I ever wanted and when I thought I lost her…" Sachiko trailed off, not sure what to say or think.

"Then she came back when you least expected. You are overwhelmed by everything," Rei said with understanding. She was still having difficulty coming into grips that Yumi's alive. How much more for Sachiko who had suffered the most at Yumi's absence before?

"Maybe…"

"And you have difficulty holding back your feelings. You want her to be back at you completely, but it can't happen until she has her memories back. Kind of like a torture. But maybe you shouldn't think too much about it for now. As what Sei-sama said, have some fun because she isn't dead. Leave the bad memories and look at the future with hope."

Sachiko smiled gratefully at Rei.

"That's what I'm waiting to see. Let's go back to them. Yumi-chan misses your presence already," Rei teased.

"Really?" Sachiko asked eagerly before she caught herself. Embarrassed, she followed Rei towards the living room, grateful that the later didn't comment on her eagerness.

---o---

The endless chatters between friends went on and on until it was late at night. Everybody decided to retire to bed, expressing the happiness that Yumi was with them before they went to their rooms. The looked on their faces told Yumi that they were still quite shocked that she was alive.

Yumi watched as Noriko, Shimako and Touko went to their shared room, Rei and Yoshino to another, and then Eriko, Youko and Sei to another. That left Yumi wondering where she was going to sleep. Everyone had bid their goodnights already, leaving her and Sachiko at the living room.

"Yumi, would you mind if you're sharing a room with me?" Sachiko asked tentatively, gauging Yumi's reaction. The first time that they had slept together in the same room, Yumi was so nervous then, and she could see that she was like that again.

For reasons unknown to her, Yumi blushed deeply to her embarrassment. And her hands, she felt them trembling. Why on earth was she feeling like this? What was there with sharing a room with a person or a woman? It's absurd to feel nervous. She had been uneasy about Sachiko since she arrived here. She couldn't explain why. She wanted to be close to Sachiko and yet she didn't. She was worried about something she couldn't identify. What was wrong with her?

"No, I don't mind," she said shyly, feeling her heart skipped a beat when a smile broke Sachiko's lips. She rarely saw Sachiko smile the whole time they were talking with everyone. It was like her mind was on somewhere else so seeing it now made her really happy.

"I'm glad. This way, Yumi."

As soon as Yumi entered the bedroom, she couldn't stop her heart from beating fast. Ignoring it, she gazed around the room. It was just so like Sachiko. Elegant yet it seemed a forlorn place. It was like the person sleeping here was living a lonely life.

Was Sachiko's loneliness so deep? Why did it hurt her to know that Sachiko was lonely? Why did she hate it that Sachiko was lonely? She didn't know the answer.

She turned her gaze at the table and frowned at the picture frames she saw. She moved towards the table and picked one frame.

There, at the frame, was a photo of her and Sachiko. She could tell that it was taken many years ago. Both of them looked so young and she was looking shocked at Sachiko while the latter was looking down at her with an impassive expression.

She picked another frame. It also contained the two of them, but both of them were smiling. Sachiko was standing behind her with arms wrapped around her stomach with her own hands atop Sachiko's. She trailed her finger to Sachiko's smiling face. She looked so full of life, happy and contented. So unlike the Sachiko she knew now.

Why did Sachiko change? Was it because of the accident? Was it because she thought she lost her? The last question brought another wave of warmth on her cheeks.

Just how deep was their relationship before? Based on these photos, they were really close. Were they like the…

Yumi's musings was cut off when she heard Sachiko exited the bathroom. Her eyes automatically closed as she inhaled the sweet fragrance that invaded the room. Sachiko smelt so good.

"You can use it now, Yumi."

At Sachiko's voice, Yumi's eyes snapped open. Embarrassed with her thoughts, she nodded and went to the bathroom hurriedly.

When finally they were both ready to bed, Yumi didn't know how to react when Sachiko invited her to bed. She was blushing all the time, until she was settled in bed, mere inches away from Sachiko. Her heart, it wouldn't slow down from beating fast. And her hands, despite the cold air at Sachiko's room, she felt her hands sweating. Again, that pleasant nervousness and warm feeling. Why?

"Are you uncomfortable, Yumi?" Sachiko asked, sensing Yumi's unease. She was worried that Yumi didn't really like being alone with her.

"I-I'm fine, Sachiko. Have a nice sleep," Yumi said nervously, confused with herself, with the emotions running in riot inside her, of wanting to move closer to Sachiko, to feel Sachiko's arms around her, and to her horror, to feel her lips on Sachiko's skin as well as to have Sachiko's lips on hers. It was taking all her strength to not give in with the thoughts running in her head.

Why? Why was she feeling like that? Was that the reason why she didn't feel love to her admirers before? Was the reason why she couldn't love them was because she was more attracted to women than to men? Was she a…gay?

---o---

Sachiko watched the multitude of emotions running in Yumi's face. She could tell that even if Yumi couldn't really remember her or their times together, her feelings were still the same, her feelings could recognize her clearer now than before.

And as she watched her, she wanted so much for Yumi to remember everything. She didn't know how long she could take this. Yumi was so near and yet so far. She wanted so much to kiss her, to feel Yumi's skin on hers, to tell her that she loved her, but she couldn't. She was worried that she might scare Yumi away. But being unable to do the things she had wanted to do for so long, she was having difficulty controlling herself. Her skin buzzed with the need to pull Yumi so close to her ever since she had arrived in her house.

"Good night, Yumi. Have a nice sleep," she said, not wanting to increase Yumi's unease anymore. She closed her eyes to sleep, though she doubt if she could sleep sooner, not when Yumi was so close to her that she could smell her, could feel her. She didn't know how long she would have the strength to not pull Yumi to her and kiss her senseless. It was pure torture. The strength of her will was already at its limits.

---o---

Yumi watched Sachiko's sleeping face, feeling conflicted. Her want to be close to Sachiko and the desire that she felt were scaring her.

Was she gay?

And if she was, did Sachiko know?

And who else knew?

She had already realized that Youko and Sei was a couple after seeing them for the second time when they fetch her at the station to bring here. And now, she knew, too, that Rei and Yoshino were the same, as she could tell that Shimako and Noriko were, too.

And she, was she and Sachiko a couple?

The thought made her blush and feel warm inside.

'That's impossible!'

Judging from everything she had heard and observed, Sachiko seemed aloof though lonely and bitter. And she could tell by just one look that Sachiko was a lady. It seemed impossible for Sachiko to be like _that._

"I want my memories back," Yumi whispered in frustration. She thought that she would remember once she met her former friends. She was really disappointed when only a brief flashed of memory about Touko happened.

She was getting really impatient. How long would she endure the torture of not knowing her past? Of not understanding herself better?

Yumi thought about the things that were happening in her life over and over until finally, sleep claimed her perplexed mind.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry if I'll disappoint you, but I wouldn't really dwell on Yumi's interaction with the others. Just presented them for Yumi to meet them and for her to see/observe their relationship ;)

Maybe I should have a reunion once Yumi's memory is back? (That thought just entered my mind while typing this) But then, maybe not. I'll have to think about it because I can't tell where I will insert the scene. Maybe at the epilogue or make another chapter?

Nah! Stop it already, Arvendell! If you keep on thinking, things will get longer! That's more work for you, don't you realize that? Haha I can't help it.

Anyway, next chapter, Yumi's confusion intensifies ;) That is, before we get to the…

You'll know soon! Haha tease ;)

_---Arvendell---_

_2 December 2008_

_4:45 PM_


	27. Confusions

A/N: I was about to post this yesterday but failed for some reason (eating ice cream I guess ;) I believed that it was for the better, though, because at least 300 words were added in the chapter today.

Well, revising over and over, what can I say? (shrugs)

I heard people calling me for snacks. It's snack time! I guess I'll eat again haha ;) Want some? ;) It's my third treat for this week, Wednesday to Friday. Now that I think about it, "hey guys, were you taking advantage of me?!"

I am happy ;)

Anyway, better post this chapter before break time is over and nothing is left for me (they wouldn't dare!). This is my treat to you people ;)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 27. Confusions

* * *

"_That felt nice…"_

_It was a breathless moan that brought shivers in her spine and fueled her to teased some more._

"_How about this love, do you like this?" She whispered as she moved her lips on her neck. She was rewarded by another throaty moan. It was music to her ears._

"_Yes…"_

"_Shall I move lower?" She teased breathlessly, moving her lips lower again._

"_Yes!"_

Yumi woke up with a start. And when she met Sachiko's blue eyes gazing at her worriedly, she blushed furiously and avoided her gaze.

Why did she dream like that? Maybe she had been thinking about Sachiko so much that her dream was, her dream was…she didn't want to think about it! She was embarrassed to even think about it. What would Sachiko say if she found out?

She wasn't dreaming about Sachiko crying anymore. She was dreaming of her k…

Yumi shook her head.

"G-good morning, Sachiko. Please excuse me, I'm going to the bathroom," Yumi said uneasily and as if the bed was on fire, she immediately stood and went straight to the bathroom without waiting for Sachiko's reply. Once safely locked inside, she leaned at the door and released a breath of relief.

Why on earth did she dream about Sachiko, about Sachiko…of her and Sachiko…

Yumi closed her eyes tightly and covered her ears. But even with closed eyes, she could still see Sachiko's image. And even with covered ears, she could hear Sachiko's soft voice calling her name huskily.

She shivered as she felt again what she felt in her dream, of Sachiko touching her, kissing her. She could feel Sachiko's soft skin against hers, making her feel hot with desire.

Without thinking coherently, she went straight to the shower and let the cold water ran through her, only to berate herself later for having her night dress wet.

And worse, she hadn't brought anything to wear.

With a towel around her, Yumi went out of the bathroom, only to falter in her steps at seeing that Sachiko was waiting for her at the latter's room.

"I-I'll just get dress," she stammered, feeling warm again at seeing Sachiko's intent gaze on her.

Sachiko watched Yumi from the corner of her eyes as the latter started to get some clothes with unsteady fingers while at the same time trying to keep the towel around her in place. She felt an urge to pull the towel and throw it away so that her view wouldn't be obstructed.

'Yumi, you need not to hide anything from me. I've seen it all, touched them, loved them,' Sachiko thought. And just a few minutes ago, wasn't Yumi dreaming about her in an erotic way? She had been awoken by Yumi moaning her name seductively that it had taken everything within her to not respond and make Yumi's dream a reality. It had made her whole being burn with desire.

"Yumi."

"Y-yes?" Yumi said nervously, stopping from her disorganized rummaging through her traveling bag.

Sachiko didn't speak for quite some time. She remained staring at Yumi intently, pondering on how to put words to the things that she wanted to say, trying her best not to think about Yumi looking so beautiful and desirable with her damp hair and skin.

"Would you take a walk with me later? If you like, that is," she said, though it wasn't really what she wanted to say.

"Of course," Yumi said quickly, then flushed at her eagerness. However, looking at Sachiko, she didn't regret it but rather felt an excitement bubble within her.

Sachiko smiled, before she too, went to the bathroom and took a shower.

Yumi immediately put her clothes on while she was alone at the room.

It was so quiet. The others at Sachiko's house were probably still asleep. She was eager to see the view outside the house.

With Sachiko.

She was so worried and nervous yesterday that she hadn't paid any attention to the scenery as they traveled here. All she knew was that Sachiko's house was in a high place.

Minutes ticked by.

Yumi remained inside the room even after she was all set for the day ahead. She was torn between wanting to wait for Sachiko there and wanting to be away from Sachiko to calm herself. However, despite being scared and confused with what she felt for Sachiko, the want to see Sachiko as soon as possible won and she anxiously waited for the latter to come out of the bathroom. She didn't want to be away from Sachiko even for just a moment.

"Why?" She asked in frustration.

Of course seeing as she was alone, only silence answered her question.

When Sachiko came out of the bathroom with her robe on and drying her hair with a towel, her skin moist from the bath, Yumi doubted her decision of staying inside Sachiko's room. She couldn't take her eyes off Sachiko. Even if she looked away, soon her eyes wandered back to the beautiful black-haired woman. And when Sachiko took off her robe, revealing her in lacy underthings, her face flamed really hot. She shot to her feet in a hurry.

"I-I'll wait for you outside," Yumi stammered, then headed to the door so fast as if the devil was after her. She didn't stop until she was downstairs, safely away from Sachiko's tempting flesh. She sat at the couch, breathing hard.

"Why? Why am I having feelings like this to her?" She asked again in frustration.

Minutes passed again full of confusions and unanswered questions. Yumi didn't know what to think nor do with her thoughts and feelings. She tried not to think too much and concentrated in keeping a calm façade.

When Sachiko came downstairs, Yumi was calmer outside while inside, she was still in turmoil.

Together with Sachiko, they went outside and took a walk at Sachiko's property. Sachiko's house was in a high place, as if standing alone at the top of the world. And the left side of the house was overlooking a lake. The place was breathtaking.

"This way, Yumi."

Sachiko led Yumi to a nice spot not too far away from her house, the spot where they could have a closer look to the beautiful scenery. They carefully walked in silence in the sloping area. After more than 5 minutes of walk, Yumi gasped with admiration at the sight that greeted her eyes.

"Sachiko, this is so beautiful," Yumi exclaimed as she took in the view.

They were at a lower part of Sachiko's property, which offered a closer look to the clear water of the lake. She could see different kinds of fish at the water, playing and swimming around. She closed her eyes for a moment and inhaled the fresh morning air.

"I'm glad you like it, Yumi," Sachiko said tenderly as she watched Yumi.

"It's paradise. And the plants and trees around, they are so green. This place is so peaceful. I wish I could live in a place like this," Yumi said in awe, only to blush at her last sentence.

"I-I mean," she stammered, not knowing what to say next.

"You can. Forever if you want," Sachiko said softly, holding Yumi's gaze.

Yumi's eyes widened as her heart started to beat fast again. Really. Ever since she came in Sachiko's place, her heart was doing overdrive that it left her worried at times.

The silence that followed Sachiko's words was deafening. Yumi didn't know what to say. She just stared at Sachiko with surprised eyes as she felt something warm inside her. Again, many questions and feelings so confusing fought within her.

She froze when Sachiko moved towards her and stopped right in front of her. She raised her head to met Sachiko's gaze.

"Sachiko," she whispered.

Sachiko responded by raising her hand and cupping her left cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned her cheek at the touch before she could even think about it.

They remained standing there for a full minute or more, with Yumi's eyes closed and Sachiko cupping her cheek.

Sachiko gazed at Yumi longingly. She wanted so much to feel Yumi close to her. She wanted more than holding her cheek. She wanted to feel more of Yumi. She wanted to…shaking all the thoughts away, Sachiko fought hard with her heart and body's desire. However, the more she stared at Yumi's endearing and beautiful face, the more she wanted to feel more of her.

Pretty soon though, Sachiko's body decided for her and she leaned closer to Yumi.

Yumi's eyes snapped open when she felt Sachiko's warm breath fanning her face, only to closed them again as she felt Sachiko's lips touched hers in a gentle caress. She gasped softly.

"Yumi," Sachiko murmured after the brief kiss. Her eyes were closed too, as she savored the feeling brought by the touching of her lips against the lips of the person she loved the most. It was just a brief touched, but the warmth and emotions it brought to her was overwhelming. It was pure bliss.

Yumi was in shocked. She didn't know what to think. She slowly opened her eyes and gazed at Sachiko who hadn't pulled back. Their faces were still close to each other. Their lips were just a breath apart. That minute distance immediately disappeared when Sachiko moved a bit closer, their lips touching again for a gentle kiss. It was firmer this time.

Yumi responded by closing her eyes again and kissing Sachiko back. All coherent thoughts, all questions, had left her at the brushed of Sachiko's lips. She couldn't think anymore. She could only feel. It was like being at home. It made her want for more.

"Sachiko…"

They kissed for what seemed an eternity, breaking only to breathe some air. And as they kissed some more, the kisses became passionate, hungry, demanding. Their hands were on each other, hugging each other tightly. If someone would see them right now, they would probably think that there was only one person there.

They shared their breath, their warmth.

A sound of water splashing broke the two apart. Both were breathing hard, both were with dazed eyes. And when Sachiko dazedly reached Yumi to kiss her again, Yumi pushed her gently, utter confusion written all over her face. The spell put on Yumi by the kiss had been broken and was replaced by turmoil of emotions that made her head ached so hard.

"Please, Sachiko. I don't know what to think anymore. I don't know what is going on with me. I'm getting more confuse, Sachiko," she said worriedly. She was in pain. By what reason, she didn't know. Definitely not by the kiss.

Desire disappeared from Sachiko's eyes at Yumi's words. She berated herself for her lack of control thus scaring Yumi.

"Oh Yumi, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for making you feel like that," she said as she pulled Yumi in a tight hug.

Yumi burrowed her face in Sachiko's neck.

"How come it feels so right to be in your arms, Sachiko? Tell me please, what really did happen to me before? To us? I know there's more than you're telling me," Yumi pleaded with pain in her voice.

Sachiko was quiet for a quite some time, before in a gentle voice, she said, "It's better if you're the one who'll find out, Yumi."

But Yumi was only half-listening to Sachiko. Her eyes had a faraway look as something crossed her mind.

"_Stay with me forever…" Sachiko said softly, her eyes tender._

…

"_I love you so much, my love," Sachiko whispered._

"Yumi?"

Yumi blinked when she felt Sachiko gently shaking her.

"Are you alright, Yumi?" Sachiko asked worriedly. She felt Yumi tensed in her hug, which made her worry and at the same time berate herself again for the hardship she was causing Yumi.

"I'm fine, Sachiko, it's just that…" Yumi trailed off. She wanted to ask Sachiko who the person she had said that she loved so much, the one she called _my love_, but she feared the answer. If it was another person, she would be hurt. If it was her…

"I think you're hiding important things from me, Sachiko, something that I should know even with my amnesia."

Sachiko avoided looking at her and instead, let her go and moved away from her. Silence enveloped them as Sachiko stared at the lake while Yumi kept her eyes locked on her.

"I'm sorry if I'm making it hard for you, Yumi," Sachiko apologized without looking at Yumi. Was that really easy to just say that she and Yumi loved each other more than friends and sisters before? She could see that Yumi was confused about everything. Her current state, her present knowledge of herself, and the feelings her mind couldn't remember but her heart could feel were creating havoc within her. Was she gay or not, that was something that the current Yumi couldn't resolve yet. And she didn't want to say what relationship they really had before. If she would be with the current Yumi, she wanted it not influenced by what she said but of what Yumi really felt. Though it would be much better if Yumi remembered her and what she was in Yumi's life.

"Sachiko…" Yumi didn't know what to say. One thing was for sure though. She didn't like the pained look that had crossed Sachiko's eyes before she moved away from her. No. Make it she hated the pained look in Sachiko. She didn't want to see it again.

"Let's go back. The others are probably awake now," Yumi said as she turned towards where they came from. True, she wanted to pressed answers to the questions going on in her mind, but she refrained from saying more. This may not be the right time. But she would never leave Sachiko's house until she had the answers.

* * *

A/N: Next time, the extent of Sachiko and Yumi's previous relationship will be revealed.

_---Arvendell---_

_5 December 2008_

_3:00 PM_


	28. Yearning

A/N: Finally, I had bought what I wanted (and needed). Savings drained and short in cash, I don't care that much! I hope with this new gadget, I would be able to write more ;) I named it Yash (I wanted to name it as Sunako – female lead character in Nadeshiko Yamato – but my friend argued that it should be a name for male because it is black. I said Yuuki but she said again that it should be one syllable for easier reference. How come it's so hard to choose a name?! Heck! I would have named it Beast if I had my way! Haha ;)

I noticed (and most likely you people, too) that most of the time I wrote nonsense in A/N. Nevertheless, I'll probably continue to do so (because I feel like doing it ;) You can ignore it, scoff, roll your eyes, or smile, whatever you like, just don't curse me ;)

Okay, here's something related.

I should have been clearer on my statement at the previous chapter. I'd like to rephrase what I said. "The extent of their relationship will be revealed to you readers but not yet to Yumi."

And more, I was…I couldn't explain it. I feel like there's something missing/amiss in this chapter and yet I couldn't tell. Or maybe there's really nothing wrong and I'm just worried over nothing. Whatever! I'm leaving it as it is.

Here comes naughty me!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 28. Yearning

* * *

Yumi waved to the others as they leave. She was sad that they had to leave already because of appointments and other matters (though unknown to her, it was planned by the group to let her be alone with Sachiko).

At the same time, Yumi was also nervous and thrilled to be alone with Sachiko in one house. Despite the barraged of emotions and questions brought by what she and Sachiko had shared near the lake before, Yumi was undeniably happy, and was surprisingly handling the situation well. Even though the want to be as close as possible to Sachiko was so strong every time she was near her, she suppressed that pleasant yet confusing emotion.

Maybe it was because she didn't want to see Sachiko's pained face. Or maybe because of the kiss itself. Or maybe something else. Whatever the case might be, she would let things happen as it should. For now, she acted like nothing happened, although she was more observant than ever when it came to Sachiko. Sachiko, too, had acted calmly around her and the others.

"Don't worry, Yumi. You'll see them soon," Sachiko said soothingly.

"Yes. I hope at that time, I can remember them already. They are quite a lively bunch, aren't they?" Yumi said. Though she couldn't remember any of them from before, she liked all of them already.

"I hope so," Sachiko said with a hopeful look, before she schooled it with a calm expression.

"Are you going to work tomorrow, too?" Yumi asked sadly. The thought of being separated from Sachiko made her want to stop the time from moving.

"No. I've been working hard for the past years. I think I need a break."

The smile that made its way to Yumi's face was enough to brighten the place and made Sachiko's insides flipped over.

"You look so beautiful when you smile like that, Yumi," Sachiko said with a slight flush in her cheeks.

If possible, Yumi's smile widened some more. She ignored the blush that crept in her cheeks. Sachiko's words made her really happy.

"Ever since I met you, I can't seem to stop smiling a lot, Sachiko."

"Really? I'm glad."

Yumi's brow furrowed. She thought this kind of conversation had happened before. However, she decided not to voice it out loud.

---o---

"_I'm sorry, Sachiko, but I don't love you anymore," Yumi said sadly._

"_No…" Sachiko whispered with horror. Yumi wouldn't say that, would she?_

"_Thank you for everything you had done for me, but I really can't return your feelings anymore. I have forgotten it already."_

"_No. That's not true…"_

"_I'm sorry, Sachiko."_

"_No. Yumi…Yumi!"_

"Sachiko!"

Sachiko woke with a start. She was breathing heavily and was sweating profusely.

"Sachiko, what's wrong?" Yumi asked with concern. She was awoken by Sachiko screaming her name in pain. It made her worried and hurt for her.

Sachiko's blurred and hurt blue eyes turned to Yumi in surprise, realizing that she wasn't alone in the room.

"Yumi?"

"Yes?"

Before Yumi could speak more, Sachiko had engulfed her in a tight hug and cried on her shoulders.

Confused and utterly worried, Yumi hugged Sachiko tight to herself and whispered soothing words.

"It's okay, Sachiko. I'm here. I won't leave you."

Sachiko pulled away just enough to stare at Yumi intently amidst the tears that flowed from her eyes.

"Do you promise?"

The length of time that took Yumi to answer made Sachiko to think negatively. She pulled away from Yumi completely as another bout of tears flowed in her cheeks.

"No!" Yumi said, pulling Sachiko back in her arms.

"Yumi?"

Sachiko was confused. Her scared and hurt soul due to the dream wasn't able to process everything coherently. Yumi had said no but her actions spoke differently. However, she didn't voice out her confusion and instead let Yumi's warmth envelop her, easing her pain.

After a few moments, it was Yumi who pulled away from the hug and instead cupped Sachiko's tear-stained cheeks. She caught Sachiko's gaze and said seriously, "I promise I won't leave you, Sachiko."

It wasn't just a promise to appease Sachiko but it was also what she felt within her. She didn't want to leave Sachiko no matter what. She was still confused, alright, but one thing was sure within her. She didn't want to be away from Sachiko. It hurt her just thinking about it.

Gently, she kissed Sachiko's cheeks, drying the tears away. When Sachiko reacted by pulling her lips towards hers, she didn't resist like what she did the first time it happened near the lake. She kissed Sachiko back gently, feeling her whole body burned with the contact.

After some time and a few more gentle kisses, Sachiko pulled away and lay back to the bed, pulling Yumi with her with her arms still around Yumi. She was calmer now. The nightmare still lingered in her mind, but she didn't want to worry Yumi again.

"Thank you, Yumi."

Yumi nodded. Now more than ever, she had too many questions in her head. She wanted all the many questions running in her mind to be over. However, the worry and confusion, not to mention the bliss from the kiss, or make that kisses, stopped her from thinking about it. She didn't want to think about sad thoughts at the moment. She just wanted to savor the exhilarating feeling inside her. Besides, she had already decided earlier to let things happen as it should.

---o---

Sachiko stared at the ceiling for a long time. She felt it when Yumi had finally fallen asleep. She would have loved to join her and sleep, too, but she was still a bit worried that she would have the nightmare again. Her worried eyes turned to her left and gazed at Yumi who was fast asleep. She wiped the remains of her tears in her cheeks and gently, she tightened her arms around the woman beside her, enjoying the feel of her in her arms. As she did so, she thought about the things that happened near the lake before and of what just happened earlier. Yumi had kissed her back. At the first time, she pulled away, but this second time, she welcomed the kiss.

"Yumi, please remember me already. I missed you so much. Come back to me, love," she whispered softly, pleadingly.

And just like before, memories played around Sachiko's mind as she remained awake that night. One particular memory was vivid. It was a precious memory.

"_Yumi, what happened to you?" Sachiko asked once the door to the Fukuzawa house opened and revealed a sweaty and dirty Yumi._

"_Sachiko?" Yumi gasped, then flushed at being caught untidy. _

"_Yumi. I said, what happened to you?" Sachiko asked again._

"_I…I'm cleaning the house," Yumi answered as she let Sachiko in who gazed around the house._

"_I see. And are you done?" _

"_Yes. I'm about to have a shower now."_

_Sachiko's frown melted into a smile. _

"_Too bad. If I had come earlier, I would have helped you."_

_Yumi's face contorted as she imagined Sachiko holding a broom and a dustpan or a vacuum cleaner. She definitely couldn't imagine it. She snapped out of her reverie when she heard Sachiko's faint laughter. _

"_Uhm yeah, uh Sachiko, do you need something from me?" Yumi asked with a faint blush._

"_I figured I'd accompany you while your parents are away and Yuuki isn't here either. Would you mind?" Sachiko asked a little worried. Was it really alright to invite herself just like that? But when she found out that Yumi would be alone, she didn't think twice and came here. She didn't want Yumi to be alone and lonely._

_Yumi gazed at Sachiko and then at the small traveling bag at her hand. A smile broke her face. _

"_I don't mind, Sachiko. I don't mind at all."_

"_I'm glad," Sachiko said with a smile before she put her arms around Yumi who squeaked in surprise._

"_S-sachiko?"_

"_Where's my kiss? You haven't given my welcome kiss yet?" Sachiko teased, giggling when an unhealthy shade of crimson covered Yumi's cheeks._

"_I guess I'll just get it from you, right?" Sachiko continued and leaned towards Yumi who squirmed from Sachiko's arms._

"_N-no. I'm all sweaty and dirty and…" Yumi's protests were cut-off as Sachiko's lips covered hers. Amidst feeling slightly embarrassed, she kissed Sachiko back. _

_The two shared a gentle kiss for sometime, before Sachiko pulled away, eyes sparkling when Yumi moaned in protests._

"_You want more, love?"_

_Yumi flushed all the more in embarrassment, indignation and amusement. Not to mention from desire._

"_You're making it your habit to tease me, aren't you?" She said with a pout, gasping when Sachiko leaned once again and kissed her briefly._

"_There. That should do it for now. So, anything I can help you?" Sachiko asked with a giggle._

_Giggling too, Yumi shook her head and helped Sachiko with her bag._

_Later that night, as they prepared for bed, Sachiko noticed Yumi trying to massage her shoulders and back._

"_Yumi, come here a moment," Sachiko said and gestured for Yumi to lie in bed. _

_Yumi's eyes widened in surprise and her heart started hammering her chest. Her mind had immediately jumped into conclusions. Why would Sachiko want her to…She stopped thinking and followed Sachiko's order while blushing furiously._

"_On your stomach, Yumi. I'll massage your back."_

_Yumi's face flamed anew in embarrassment. What was she thinking?! Stupid!_

_Berating herself, she lay in her stomach as Sachiko pulled her pajama top up. She tried not to squirm away when her back was exposed to Sachiko._

_Sachiko gasped softly when Yumi's smooth back came into view. 'It looked delectable,' she thought, then berated herself immediately. What was she thinking? She took a deep breath before she started massaging Yumi's shoulders with her slightly trembling hand. Why couldn't she stop it from trembling? She hoped Yumi wouldn't notice._

_Yumi moaned, not only due to the comfort that the gentle massage was doing on her aching shoulders and back but also of Sachiko's seemingly burning yet soft hands on her back. It made her breathless, and made her feel something else. She closed her eyes as she enjoyed the feeling._

_The little sounds Yumi created made Sachiko feel warm inside and stirred the desire within her from its slumber. Add the feel of Yumi's soft, smooth back, Sachiko knew she was in trouble. She was breathless. She had a strong want to touch not only Yumi's back but other parts of her as well. And she wanted her lips to also feel Yumi's soft, smooth back._

_Yumi's eyes snapped open as she caught her breath in her throat. She felt her ears burned and her nipples hardened. _

_Why? Because Sachiko's soft warm hands had gently grazed the sides of her breasts. She was sure that it was an accident. When it wasn't repeated, she relaxed a bit and closed her eyes again as thoughts extremely naughty filled her head._

_Yumi was trying to put the naughty thoughts away from her head when once again she felt Sachiko's hands gently grazed the sides of her breasts. She flinched and moaned with embarrassment and pleasure. Then, the grazing was repeated. Once. Twice. Until the hands just settled there, unmoving. _

"_Sachiko, I think you're getting carried away," she breathed. She felt the hands stiffened, before Sachiko pulled them away while muttering an apology. Yumi pulled her pajama top down and turned around to face Sachiko whose face was beet red. She reached out and held Sachiko's clenched hands with hers just as she held the latter's gaze. Then, with her shaky hands, she brought those hands to her lips and kissed them softly, before she put them inside her pajama top right on top of her aching breasts. At the touch, she froze. Anxiously and impatiently, she waited for Sachiko's response to her bold action._

_Sachiko's inside flipped over as she sat there, frozen, her hands resting on the gentle swells of Yumi's front. She felt their softness and the heat coming from them, making her feel warm all over. She swallowed hard, before she started moving her hands gently, and her eyes widened when she saw Yumi caught her breath and her soft brown eyes turned darker with passion. Not breaking eye contact, she gently caressed Yumi, and had the satisfaction to see her threw her head back as she moaned, her back arching at her touch. She didn't need further encouragement. With trembling hands, she unbuttoned Yumi's pajama top until she had an unobstructed view of the things that had made her breathless. With a groan of pleasure, she leaned down and kissed Yumi's chest._

_Yumi grasped the sheets tightly as she gasped and moaned at the feel of Sachiko's warm, moist mouth on her aching breast. This was just too much. Heat traveled within her and settled just below her stomach. It was driving her crazy. Sachiko was driving her crazy. _

_Sachiko kissed and nipped the gentle swells in front of her, giving it all the love and passion she felt at the moment. Before her burning lips moved lower, she raised her head and gazed at Yumi with blue eyes full of passion._

"_Yumi, can I kiss you there?"_

_Hadn't Sachiko kissed her already, Yumi thought with confusion before she croaked in agreement, "Y-yes."_

_Yumi shivered when Sachiko's eyes turned darker as she went back and kissed her navel just as her hands pulled her pajama bottom down, which was shortly followed by her cottony soft underwear. _

_And then Yumi understood Sachiko's question. Her eyes widened, before they shut tightly as she bit her lips to stop from moaning out loud. All thoughts flew out of her mind as Sachiko kissed, licked and nibbled her. It was more than she could handle, and it wasn't surprising that it didn't take her long to come moaning Sachiko's name. And Sachiko stayed there as she trembled with the intensity of her pleasure, before Sachiko's lips made their way upward and settled on her lips and kissed her hungrily. She kissed her back. She tasted herself in Sachiko's lips, smelt herself in Sachiko, mingled with Sachiko's scent._

"_Sachiko, where in the world did you learn to make love like that?" Yumi teased once she had her sanity back and as she gently pushed Sachiko on her back. She had the satisfaction to see Sachiko's face turned red._

"_I'm sorry, Yumi. Did you not like it?" Sachiko asked worriedly and stupidly, earning laughter from Yumi._

"_Yes I don't Sachiko, because I love it very, very, very much," Yumi said, blushing at her words though she didn't shy away from Sachiko's gaze whose eyes flashed with pride and pleasure._

"_I'm glad," Sachiko breathed._

"_Now, it's my turn," Yumi said as she started kissing Sachiko._

Sachiko shivered at the memory, her body now aching to touch and be touched. That particular memory was among her treasured ones. It was their first time together, of the very first time that Yumi became hers and she became Yumi's.

How long was she going to hold back her feelings, and how long was she going to wait for Yumi to be back to her again, she didn't know. The thought of Yumi not remembering her forever was killing her, weighing heavily in her lonely and yearning heart. Even if Yumi had promised she wouldn't leave her, she couldn't be at peace.

The kisses they had shared, what did Yumi truly felt about them? What did they mean to Yumi? Did Yumi kiss her back the first time because she initiated it? And the second time to pacify her? Would the Yumi now really love her again like before? And if she did, would she accept it? What if she fought her feelings?

Once again, tears ran down Sachiko's cheeks with pain, before she wiped them angrily. She had already gone this far. There was no way she would lose hope and give up now.

* * *

A/N: We are closer now ;)

What's next? Happiness? Recollections? Acceptance? Perfect? A Repeat? Farewell? Smile?

That's the tentative titles of the remaining chapters. **That's not arranged according to the order of chapters**! I'm just messing with you guys (meanie me! ;) Oh come on, don't be mad. Let me have my fun from time to time ;)

You'll like the next chapter I'm telling you.

If you don't, well…have it your way.

(Pouting…

…frowning

…then grinning again ;)

Expect the next chapter before this week ends! (Unless something troublesome happens!)

_---Arvendell---_

_08 December 2008_

_3:05 PM_


	29. Acceptance

A/N: You should thank Yash (my new notebook :) for this update. I'm so happy with him that I couldn't stop myself from using him even if I'm worn out from work (I think that's the reason why I'm always so sleepy at the office this week ;)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 29. Acceptance

* * *

Yumi woke up with Sachiko's arms around her. Her surprise was only for a moment. This wasn't the first time she woke up this way ever since Sachiko had a nightmare a couple of nights ago. She snuggled closer to Sachiko, reveling at her softness and warmth.

How come this felt so right?

Sachiko made her heart beat faster.

Her smile made her warm.

Her presence made her happy.

The thought of her made her long for her.

The feel of her stirred desire deep within her.

Maybe she really was gay. And if she was, she didn't mind anymore. Maybe it wasn't so bad to love a woman.

No.

Not just any woman but Sachiko.

Only Sachiko.

And maybe, maybe Sachiko loved her that way, too. Her gentle actions spoke volumes to her.

"_Are you giving up already?" Sachiko teased, floating in the water a few meters away from Yumi._

"_Never!" Yumi replied firmly. They had been in this race for half an hour and although she never once beat Sachiko, it didn't mean she would give up._

_Sachiko laughed at Yumi's determination._

_Yumi paused and marveled at the sound of Sachiko's laughter. It was a carefree laugh, freer than she had heard from her before. It brought laughter to her lips, too. She was glad that Sachiko acted freer and easygoing with her. Though sometimes she still caught her looking afar and sad, it wasn't frequent anymore._

"_I want another round, Sachiko. This time, I'll beat you!"_

_Sachiko swam closer to Yumi and stopped when she was mere inches away from Yumi._

_Yumi gazed at the amused and challenging look at Sachiko's face. Her eyes didn't miss the way the wet strands of hair were plastered on Sachiko's equally wet face. Gingerly, she raised her hand and pushed the strands of hair that partly covered Sachiko's left cheek. Afterwards, instead of pulling her hand away, she cupped Sachiko's cheek._

_Sachiko leaned her cheek to Yumi's palm, reveling at the warmth that emanated from it despite the coldness of Yumi's skin. Her gaze, however, didn't left Yumi's._

_Not breaking eye contact, Yumi leaned towards Sachiko, her eyes looking back and forth at Sachiko's eyes and lips. When her lips was about to touch Sachiko's, she made a detour and dropped a brief kiss to Sachiko's nose before she pulled and swam away, leaving Sachiko who was unable to react quickly. _

_After swimming a few meters away, Yumi looked back at Sachiko and said, "Race you to the rock over there! Catch me if you can!"_

_Sachiko's eyes widened as it followed Yumi's form moving away from her._

"_You trickster!"_

_And then the race was on. Sachiko wouldn't let Yumi get away with that trick. However, Yumi had gained a lot of distance and thus, she lost the race._

"_That was a cheap trick," Sachiko said breathlessly as soon as she reached Yumi._

"_You should be alert all the time, Sachiko my dear," Yumi said with a chuckle, breathless, too._

_Sachiko raised her eyebrows. Everything that was happening between them was becoming more and more like what happened before. Although at that time, she was the one who was teasing Yumi and not the other way around. Nevertheless, she enjoyed this change very much. She even forgot that Yumi still had amnesia. In fact, she believed that everything was changing for the better. Yumi was becoming more and more receptive to her affections, no matter how subtle they were._

"_I'll make you pay for that, you know," Sachiko said, her eyes gleaming with mischief._

_Before Yumi could react, she was attacked by tickles. Her eyes widened as she laughed and tried to squirm away from Sachiko, which was very difficult considering that they were in the water._

"_No! Stop it! S-sachiko!"_

_Sachiko attacked Yumi mercilessly while Yumi laughed and complained, unable to do more as she was overcame with fits of laughter. Sachiko only stopped when she choked with water._

"_Yumi, are you alright?"_

_Sachiko's mirth was replaced with concern, before she laughed and squirmed when Yumi opted for revenge._

Yumi couldn't help but smile at the memory of what happened yesterday. She couldn't remember being this happy before, even with Yana's presence.

Yana.

She felt guilty that she was so happy she hardly thought about Yana. She missed the little girl, too, but the pull to stay here with Sachiko longer was so strong. It would have been more perfect if Yana was with them. Maybe sometime, Sachiko would let her take Yana with her.

She remembered the kisses that she and Sachiko had shared, first at the lake and second was when Sachiko had nightmare. It almost seemed natural to do so, like she had done it before, like they had done it before. It was frightening, confusing and exhilarating. She realized that those kisses meant a lot of things to her. She felt that those were kisses of love and longing. And she felt that every minute that she spent with Sachiko, she was falling for her.

"I think I'm falling in love with you already, Sachiko, whether I want to or not, whether it's wrong or right," she whispered as she watched Sachiko's even breathing.

"_Stay with me forever…" Sachiko said softly, her eyes tender._

"_Yes please," came the throaty reply._

"_I love you so much, my love," Sachiko whispered._

…

Yumi's eyes widened at the flashed of memory. It was like before at the lake when she and Sachiko had shared their first kiss. Or was it really their first kiss?

And the person who said 'yes please', it sounded so much like her!

Yumi gasped, her heart beat erratically and her body started to tremble.

Did that really happened? Did Sachiko say that she loved her and asked her to stay with her forever and she had said yes? Was that the reason why she felt so many emotions for Sachiko? Was that why she felt desire, longing, happiness, and more, with Sachiko? Was that why she never fell in love with any of her admirers before she met Sachiko? Was that why she believed that she was in love with Sachiko already?

No. That was wrong.

She was in love with Sachiko already. She wasn't falling in love or believing in love or thinking that she was in love with Sachiko. She was in love with Sachiko. Any lingering doubt that she had, it was erased by that piece of memory.

Was the reason why she easily fell in love with Sachiko was because she was remembering her previous feelings?

Yes! That must be it!

Reeling with shocked, Yumi raised her head when she felt Sachiko moved. She watched Sachiko's eyes fluttered for a moment, before beautiful and sleepy blue eyes came into her view.

"Good morning, Sachiko," she greeted with a smile, forgetting the turmoil within her. Sachiko really looked so beautiful. And the warmth that spread within her at the thought of waking up everyday with Sachiko beside her made her heart swelled with excitement and pleasure.

Sachiko literally stopped breathing for a moment at the sight of Yumi's beautiful smiling face. Tears stung her eyes. Oh how she longed to wake up and find Yumi in her arms greeting her with that radiant smile of hers.

Sachiko caught Yumi's hand when the latter started wiping her unshed tears. She brought the hand to her lips and showered it with soft kisses.

Yumi gasped softly at the gentle act. It made her heart swell again with happiness.

"Sachiko, I love you," she blurted, then blushed prettily at her unexpected declaration.

Sachiko once again caught her breath. Yumi's words were music to her ears.

_Sachiko, I love you._

Sachiko had longed to hear those words for a long time. Oh how beautiful they sounded, how happy she felt at hearing those words. She closed her eyes to enjoy the feeling. It didn't even crossed her mind that Yumi still had amnesia at the moment and that it was quite surprising to hear those words coming from her in her current state. All she could think at the moment were those three words coming from the lips of the person she loved the most.

"You don't have to say that you love me, too, Sachiko. I just want to let you know," Yumi explained in a hurry, taking Sachiko's silence as some form of rejection. Had she got it wrong? Were her assumptions about everything wrong?

Sachiko's eyes snapped open.

"I love you, too, Yumi. I have always loved you," she said softly, emotionally, as tears once again welled in her eyes.

Yumi's eyes widened. Sachiko's soft words entered her ears straight to her heart, making her happy and warm all over.

"You do?" Yumi asked softly, still not quite believing that Sachiko really loved her.

"Yes, Yumi. I love you so much, my love," Sachiko affirmed.

Yumi closed her eyes to savor the words. However, something distracted her as once again the continuation of a piece of memory came into her mind.

"I love you, too, my Sachiko!" Yumi said in a loud voice, startling Sachiko. "That's what I said when you said the same thing to me before," she added, quieter this time.

"_Stay with me forever…" Sachiko said softly, her eyes tender._

"_Yes please," came the throaty reply._

"_I love you so much, my love," Sachiko whispered._

"_I love you, too, my Sachiko."_

Sachiko's eyes widened with disbelief.

"You remember? You can remember now?" She asked with anticipation, with anxiety.

Yumi shook her head then reached for Sachiko's hand when the latter's excitement slowly disappeared and was replaced by sadness which was also quickly schooled with a calm expression.

"I can only remember some, mostly about you. Won't you tell me everything now?" Yumi asked softly.

It was Sachiko's turn to shake her head.

"But Sachiko…" Yumi started, but Sachiko stopped her by placing a finger on her lips.

"Shh, Yumi. Not everything that happened between us was good. We had a lot of troubles before. It is better if you'll learn of them yourself rather than from another person's lips."

Yumi gazed at Sachiko intently. Seeing the seriousness in Sachiko's demeanor, she conceded.

"Alright. But will you help me remember?"

"Yes, Yumi. In fact, I already have a plan."

---o---

"So this is where we studied high school?" Yumi asked as her eyes raked the grounds, the buildings, and the students of Lillian Girls Academy.

"Yes, Yumi."

"And this, in this place, this is where we first met?" Yumi asked again, looking at the statue of Mary in front of her. There were some things that want to come in her mind, which she thought must be other forgotten memories, but she couldn't make out any of them. Everything seemed blurred.

"Yes."

Sachiko took Yumi to every place in Lillian Girls Academy that held many memories of them together. The Rose Mansion, the auditorium where they performed Cinderella, everywhere. But nothing happened. Yumi still couldn't remember. By the time they left Lillian, Yumi was frustrated already.

"My memory wouldn't probably come back anymore, Sachiko," Yumi said sadly.

"No. Don't give up yet, Yumi. I don't want you to give up. When I thought that you were dead, I was, I am…" Sachiko was unable to finish what she wanted to say as she remembered her pain, the pain she felt of losing Yumi forever, of the suffering she had when Yumi wasn't by her side, of her ache to be with Yumi, of wanting to die just to be with her. Everything came rushing to her, trying to overwhelm her.

Yumi gently put her arms around Sachiko as the latter cried in her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Sachiko. I promise I will do everything to remember our times together. Everything. Both good and bad," she said softly. For Sachiko, she would do everything.

Later, Sachiko brought Yumi to the Fukuzawas' former home. The house was still there, but Yumi still couldn't remember anything.

"Come, let's get in," Sachiko said as she held a key.

"You have a key to our former house?" Yumi asked in confusion.

"Yes."

"But Mom and Dad said that it was sold when we left."

"Certainly they did. And I bought it back," Sachiko said to Yumi's surprised.

"Sachiko, you…" Yumi didn't know what to say anymore. Sachiko was really something, she thought.

They toured around the house, ending at her bedroom. Staring at her bed, which Sachiko said was hers when she lived there, there were some visions that she couldn't quite recognized at first, before they became a bit clearer.

Two girls…

Two women…

In the bed…

Making love...

She didn't need a clearer view or memory to realize that what she saw was she and Sachiko. She felt her cheeks burn. She had accepted already that she loved Sachiko. She had realized and was sure that her feelings right now were the feelings that her mind had forgotten but her heart had not.

Why else would she dream about Sachiko continuously? Why did she felt too many emotions for Sachiko? Why did she fell in love with Sachiko that easily amidst the confusions in her life and just by being with her for a very short time? Why did all of memories flashing in her mind were of her and Sachiko in somewhat romantic way?

Those reasons were enough for her to be certain about her belief and feelings. If the others and Sachiko would tell her otherwise in the future, then she must not have only amnesia but probably losing her mind, too.

However, the real question now that she was itching to know was just how deep was their relationship before? How far they had gone through? Physically. If what she felt at this room was an indication, then they were really involved in each other before.

"I…I'm…let's go, Sachiko," she stammered in embarrassment. She didn't know what to say. It was really embarrassing that she couldn't remember the things that she and Sachiko had shared together before. And to think she was really embarrassed when she couldn't take her eyes off Sachiko when she came out fresh from bath the morning after her first night at Sachiko's house. If they had been very intimate before, then she shouldn't be embarrassed anymore! But then, she had amnesia so she should be excused.

Shaking her head, Yumi started to the door ahead of Sachiko.

Now what?

* * *

A/N: The more I read a chapter, the longer it gets. I just changed and added a lot of things in this chapter, which meant that I had to integrate that changes into the next chapters or else every one of us will get confused haha ;)

You know, most of the time, I got ideas for addition on a story when I'm sending my response to reviews. Mostly the words you said trigger something in my mind and then I was already thinking of this and that. The most prominent was during my story _The Kiss and the Bites._ If you were with me that time, you know that I ended the story at chapter two. However, when someone mentioned about continuing the story, I said I won't anymore but then as I typed that refusal, ideas were coming into my head and before I knew it, I had shaped up an idea for two more chapters ;)

Well, that's the benefit of giving me reviews as well as making me smile ;) When I'm happy (and not busy), I'm encouraged to write ;)

Next time, it's "A Repeat?"

What will be repeated, you'll just have to find out next time ;)

_---Arvendell---_

_11 December 2008_

_8:33 AM_


	30. Repeat?

A/N: One moment I was revising this chapter. And then the next moment I was in Chapter 34. No wonder I got confused sometimes. I type whatever comes to mind whatever chapter that is haha ;)

Anyway, again, third update in a week!

_Spikesagitta_ (and some of you) would surely think that it's a gift before I'll be away for a long time. Well, that might be true this time ;) Our holiday break will start on December 18 and I might go somewhere (undecided yet) where if I want to access the internet, I have to travel for more than half an hour or so. You know what that means…

If ever I'll leave on 18 (and be back next year – yay! Long vacation!), then most likely you will be able to read Chapter 32 next year, too.

Well, that's a possibility that you have to expect. We'll just find out later, right?

**

* * *

**

Chapter 30. A Repeat?

* * *

"Are you sure you're fine here?" Sachiko asked for what to be the nth time.

"Don't worry I'll be fine. I wouldn't set your house on fire or something," Yumi teased as her eyes roamed Sachiko's form once again. That suit really made Sachiko looked more intimidating than she already was. And she looked hot, too, she thought with a blush.

"Okay then," Sachiko conceded with a sigh. She didn't want to leave Yumi, but something came up at the office that she couldn't leave to other people's care. Her presence was necessary. She couldn't be stubborn and ignore it. She had to take care of the company, too, for her future. With Yumi.

"If anything happens, call me right away."

"Yes, yes. You said that four times already," Yumi said with a giggle, though inside she felt warmth at Sachiko's concern.

"Being the clumsy that you are, I'm quite worried," Sachiko said with raised eyebrows. She was well aware that Yumi wasn't the same clumsy girl anymore, but she couldn't help but tease back.

"Try me," Yumi challenged.

Smiling, Sachiko planted a soft kiss on Yumi before she headed to the car. She wanted to be done with her appointment as soon as possible.

---o---

Sachiko tried to hold in her temper. Why couldn't these people agree already and be done with it? She wanted to finish this and move on with her other tasks for the day and then go back to Yumi.

At the thought of Yumi, she allowed her face to soften a bit, before it went back to being stern and intimidating. She had never been this grumpy in a meeting like she was now.

'It's time to end this,' she thought with a frown.

Sachiko intervened to the ongoing discussion to get everybody's focus back on the real reason why they were having a meeting.

After another hour or so, Sachiko sighed with a small douse of relief. One task done. She just had to sign the pending papers and she could go home to Yumi.

Yumi.

Yumi in her house.

How was Yumi doing?

Was she lonely without her?

What would she do once she was back?

And about her amnesia, what were they going to do? Should they see a doctor specializing on Yumi's case?

Would she…

Sachiko's thoughts were cut when she heard a chuckle, a very familiar chuckle, followed by another familiar voice. She looked at the door to her office and saw two familiar figures, one looked carefree and the other looked dignified and intimidating. Both were looking at her with mirth.

"Will you look at that? The strict Boss being unproductive is such a sight to behold."

"Don't you two know how to knock?" Sachiko asked, trying to sound scolding but failed because of the smile that touched her lips.

"We did."

"Oh wow! That's what I'm talking about."

"It seems you've made progress with Yumi-chan."

"Onee-sama!"

"Her face said it all, Youko baby."

"You're quite right, Sei. So, how's Yumi-chan doing?" Youko said as she gave Sachiko a hug. She was relieved and glad that Sachiko looked so happy. She had missed the sight of her little sister happy.

"She's doing fine. We're fine. However, she couldn't remember yet. There were flashes of memory, but it's not enough," Sachiko said, a look of sadness touching her face.

"It will be alright, don't worry," Sei said, patting Sachiko's shoulder.

"I hope so," Sachiko said sadly, before she looked questioningly to the couple.

"Some people wanted to see you," Youko said before Sachiko could voice her question.

Sei walked towards the door and opened it, revealing familiar faces.

Sachiko's eyes widened as her heart beat furiously.

---o---

"It's so beautiful and quiet here," Yumi said softly as she gazed at the expanse of the lake. She had been here for a couple of hours already. After Sachiko left for work, she stayed at the house for some time before she decided to pass her time near the lake.

She had been thinking a lot about her life. It seemed that after meeting Sachiko, her world had been turned upside down. She was in love with a woman, and she was sure she had been before she lost her memory.

What was she going to do?

True, this place was paradise, and being with Sachiko was incomparable. However, what would be next? Would she remember eventually or would she forever lose her past? Would she be contented with the bits and pieces of what she had remembered and build new ones with Sachiko? And whether she remembered her past or not, would it be okay if she and Sachiko lived together? Would her family allow it? Would Sachiko's family allow it? Would Sachiko accept Yana in her life? In their lives? How would Yana react?

The accident. She was sure that it was a vital event. She believed that it had something to do with her relationship with Sachiko before. She couldn't think of any reason why it had happened. Were they really just at the wrong place at the wrong time when it happened? Or was it intended?

She shook her head to dispel the thoughts away. The more she thought about her past and the future, the more questions arose, and the more confused she got. She didn't like to be confused anymore. She had been for as long as she could remember. She was getting tired of it already. Whatever Sachiko's decision, she would do it. She promised Sachiko that she would never leave her and she intended to do that. Everyone would have to understand that.

"Mommy!"

Yumi straightened her back. Yana probably missed her so much already that she could hear her voice. She missed her so much, too. The thought of Yana crying at her absence made her heart ached with loneliness.

"Oh, Yana. I missed you so much. I wish you're here with me now," Yumi said sadly. If Yana was here, she was sure that she would brighten the place and her mood. It wasn't that she wasn't happy being with Sachiko. It was just that Yana's presence would surely take their mind off a lot of things that were troubling them. A break that both she and Sachiko needed.

"Mommy!"

That's another one.

Frowning, Yumi turned from the source of the voice. Shock covered her face before her breath was knocked out of her.

"Yana?"

"Mommy!"

Yumi couldn't believe that Yana was here. She hugged the little girl in surprise and happiness.

"Missed you, Mommy," Yana said, clinging to Yumi tightly.

"I've missed you, too, Baby. I'm sorry that Mommy didn't come home immediately," Yumi said tenderly, kissing Yana's hair before she turned to the person behind Yana with questioning eyes.

"They came to me this afternoon," Sachiko explained with a smile.

"They?"

Yumi frowned with confusion. Did Sachiko mean…

"Your parents, Yuuki-kun and Yana."

Yumi tensed. Why did they come here in Tokyo? What did they say to Sachiko?

"Don't worry. Everything is fine. They just wanted to talk to me," Sachiko reassured at the worry that showed in Yumi's face. She could understand Yumi's reaction. Yumi had found out that the last time she met with the Fukuzawa couple, they had refused her request. She was so worried earlier, too, when Yumi's family came to her office. However, after they had talk, she felt nothing but relief, happiness and strength. The Fukuzawas had forgiven everything, and wasn't mad at her. They explained that they were just so worried and afraid before, but now, they were entrusting Yumi to her care, to her help to Yumi to remember everything.

"Mommy, Sachiko is really nice and pretty," Yana said, smiling happily.

Both Yumi and Sachiko giggled softly.

"Baby, I told you it's Aunt Sachiko," Yumi gently reprimanded, which Yana answered with a pout.

"I don't mind, Yumi," Sachiko said with a smile, which made Yana squeaked with happiness.

"See Mommy? She's really nice!" Yana said happily, smiling at Sachiko cutely.

"You stole my number one fan, Sachiko," Yumi accused with a smile.

"I deny that accusation. I can't help it if she likes me best, can I?" Sachiko said with raised brows.

Yumi giggled again then said, "Because you've been spoiling her ever since you two met each other."

"I disagree with…"

Sachiko's denial was cut by Yana.

"Mommy, can I go swimming?" Yana asked, eyeing the lake wistfully.

"Sure."

"Yay! Can I swim now?" Yana asked, trying to break free from Yumi's arms.

Sighing yet smiling, Yumi looked at Sachiko for permission who nodded in return.

"Sure. Let's change into something."

Soon, Yana was running around cheerfully like the child that she was, making Sachiko and Yumi laugh.

"I like it here. Mommy, can we live here?" Yana asked, her blue eyes begging at Yumi.

Yumi giggled as heat colored her cheeks. Suddenly, she was unsure what to say. True, she and Sachiko were sort of in a relationship now. But to live together this early, she wasn't sure. She and Sachiko hadn't yet talk about things like living together. In fact, she had been wondering about it earlier.

At Yumi's silence, Yana turned to Sachiko and said cutely, "Can Mommy and I live here? Daddy Ken, too, and Grandmom and Granddad?"

The idea made Sachiko warm. She, Yumi and Yana together? She didn't have any problem with that. In fact, she loved the idea. Yumi's daughter would be like a daughter to her, too. Well, she had been treating her like one already.

"Sure."

"Yay!"

Yana squealed happily and kissed Sachiko's cheeks before going back to playing.

Sachiko laughed softly.

"She's like you, Yumi. Both of you knew how to use those eyes of yours."

Yumi giggled nervously, before she turned serious and looked at Sachiko.

"Sachiko, about what you said…"

"I meant every word of it. You and Yana could live here. I'd be delighted. If you're worried about work, you could work at my company, our company," Sachiko said seriously.

"Sachiko…"

Yumi felt a rush of affection. She moved closer to Sachiko and hugged her tenderly. She felt so lucky at having Sachiko's love. She wanted to return Sachiko's kindness and loving with everything she could, but the one thing that she believed would truly make Sachiko happy apart from her love was of her remembering her past. She hoped she wouldn't make Sachiko wait longer.

---o---

"Let's go, let's go!" Yana said excitedly, pulling Yumi. They were going to an amusement park again and Yana could hardly wait.

"Alright, alright," Yumi said, laughing as she let Yana pull her.

"Sachiko, hurry up!" Yana said when she saw Sachiko lagging behind.

"Yana, what did I tell you about calling Sachiko Aunt?" Yumi said seriously yet gently. Normally, Yana would follow what she said, sometimes with pouting but nevertheless she would. However, when it came to calling Sachiko with respect, she had already told her three times and still her daughter refused. Maybe because Sachiko let her get away with calling her by her name.

"Don't want to," Yana said before letting go of Yumi and went to Sachiko to pull her, too.

"Yana…If you don't want to call her Aunt, then how about…" Yumi said patiently, rolling her eyes when Sachiko raised her brows as if challenging her to make Yana obey.

"If I can't call her Sachiko, can I call her 'love' then?" Yana asked, which made both Sachiko and Yumi stop in their tracks.

"Why 'love'?" Yumi asked in confusion.

"I heard you call her 'love', Mommy. Can I call you 'love', Sachiko?" Yana asked innocently, oblivious to the blush that covered the cheeks of her two elders.

Sachiko cleared her throat. She tried to say something, but nothing came out of her lips.

"Why don't you call her Mommy, too?" Yumi came to Sachiko's rescue, smiling sheepishly at her suggestion.

"Okay then. Mommy and Mommy Love, let's go!"

Both Yumi and Sachiko blushed all the more. They looked at each other for some time, before a smile slowly made way to their lips. Soon, it turned into giggles.

"I think I have a competition with you, Sachiko," Yumi teased. She was really happy that Yana liked Sachiko so much. Maybe it wouldn't be really a problem if the three of them live together.

---o---

Sachiko couldn't stop smiling as they made way to the car. She was so happy she thought her heart would burst any moment. She, Yumi and Yana had a really nice time together. They were like a family, she thought with a blush.

"Sleepy…" Yana murmured, snuggling close to Sachiko. She had insisted to stay beside Sachiko for most of their time, which made Yumi really happy.

Sachiko smiled at Yana tenderly before she turned to the driver.

"Let's go."

Once the car started, Yumi was back to her anxious self when it came to riding cars. Though the driver was driving carefully and slowly per Sachiko's order, she couldn't still help but worry. Last time, she had clung onto Sachiko. Earlier, Yana had distracted her thoughts. But now that Yana was asleep, she couldn't help but think about the car and the accident and…

Yumi's thoughts were halted when she was thrown forward to the back of the driver's seat. She heard Sachiko's loud gasp followed by the screeched of tires.

* * *

A/N: What do you think is next? Is it Recollections or Farewell? ;)

_(Readers giving death glares because of the cliffie :(_

_(Author trying to look as innocent as possible though she couldn't hide the mischievous glint in her eyes and the amused grin in her lips ;)_

_(Readers attempting to torture the author :(_

_(Author happily logging off to attend a professorial lecture ;)_

That means, until next week!

_---Arvendell---_

_12 December 2008_

_1:48 PM_


	31. Recollections

A/N: Yesterday was full of parties, from morning until dawn. My stomach is quite queasy right now. I guess too much eating, lack of sleep plus tired after being hauled into karaoke yesterday (they immediately regretted it after the microphone was thrust into my hand because I sounded like calling the storm hahaha it was their fault for forcing me from morning until afternoon to sing :) I was really terrible haha ;) Well, it was given! That's why ever since I only like/love to listen to the music, not to sing ;)

I like Christmas holiday because of the break, the food, the spirit, the gifts and the 13th month pay haha ;) Though, I've spent quite a lot for the gifts already, too.

Of all the gifts I received from friends and colleagues, I like Britney Spears' latest album the most because I've always like her. I'm not really sure why I like her and her music so much despite the scandals. Maybe because whenever I see her music videos or hear her music, it makes me smile. Her guts and stunts make me grin. When her life was really in turmoil, I told my friend, "I don't have any worries. She will surely bounce back. Besides, she isn't the only one whose life is full of scandals. Some people are condemning her, but are they really better person than her? Hmp! The nerve!" Haha I guess I really am her fan. I may write a fanfic someday borrowing the title of her song "Womanizer" with Yumi as the one. I have ideas for a few chapters already ;) I hope I could find time to write the story someday.

Hey, why am I telling you that?! Please excuse me. I'm just so happy ;)

Anyway, what I really want to say is, happy holidays for those who celebrate! (My family doesn't celebrate Christmas, only New Year, but that doesn't stop me from enjoying the holidays!)

Here's my gift to you! Hope you'll enjoy it! ;)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 31. Recollections

* * *

"Yana?!"

Trembling, Sachiko gazed at the little girl protected by her arms. She was quite relieved that the little girl had slept through the near accident. She must be really tired after running around at the park. After ensuring that Yana was alright, she turned her fearful gaze to Yumi.

"Yumi, are you alright?" Sachiko asked fearfully. She was so intent in gazing at Yana before that she didn't notice anything until she was jostled in her seat at the abrupt stopping of the car. She grasped Yumi's shoulders when she saw the tears running down her cheeks.

"Yumi? Yumi…Yumi!"

Yumi heard Sachiko, but she couldn't speak, as if all her energy had been drained. She could feel her body trembling with fear, not only because of this near accident but something more, something she couldn't quite put her fingers into, something more frightening.

"Yumi, talk to me please," Sachiko pleaded, her whole body trembling. True, they didn't collide with the speeding car that came out of nowhere, thanks to her driver's slow driving and quick response. But still, the near accident rattled her. What if the driver was a few seconds late and…

No!

She didn't want to think about it. She would never lose Yumi again.

"I-I'm fine, Sachiko. I'm just shocked, that's all," Yumi said in a shaky voice, trying to calm herself, trying to calm Sachiko who was near hysterics with fear and worry.

"How's Yana?" Yumi asked worriedly.

"She's just asleep. Are you sure you're alright?" Sachiko asked uncertainly.

Yumi sighed with a small doused of relief when she saw that the little girl was alright. Sachiko surprised her by hugging her as tight as she could with Yana between them and then burst into a hysterical sob.

"I-it's alright, Sachiko. I'm fine. You're fine. Yana's fine. No one is hurt," Yumi said soothingly amidst her own fear. Sachiko's hysterics wasn't just about what happened. There was more, that much she could sense. The accident. The accident that they met together before. That must be it.

Sachiko stopped crying when she heard Yumi moaned. Worried, she pulled away and stared at Yumi who's holding the sides of her head.

"Yumi?"

"I'm sorry, Sachiko, can we go home now?" Yumi asked, trying to stop the headache that she was feeling as something was trying to resurface in her mind.

Sachiko quickly instructed her driver to take them home. Once they were home, she had both Yumi and Yana rest in bed while she stayed seating beside Yumi, gazing at her tenderly. Her heart still beat fast whenever she thought about what happened earlier.

What if they had an accident?

What if Yumi was hurt?

What if Yana was hurt?

She couldn't bear the thought of the two of them being hurt. She loved Yumi dearly. And Yana, too, already occupied a special place in her heart. What if…

She shook her head. She didn't want to think about it anymore.

However, try as might as she could, Sachiko still couldn't stop her tears and her trembling as she thought about the earlier event. She was so scared, so scared that she would lose Yumi again to another accident. She didn't think she could take it if that happened again. She was sure that she would die if she lost Yumi again.

---o---

After they had their dinner and Yana was tucked in a spare bed Sachiko had instructed her servants to put in her room, Sachiko joined Yumi in bed, who immediately came in her arms, trembling.

"Yumi?" Sachiko asked worriedly.

"Sachiko, will you please hold me, just hold me," Yumi begged. She had been trying to be brave, but she couldn't stop herself from shaking. She was scared. The hours that had passed since the near accident plus the fact that they were safe didn't stop her from feeling scared.

Sachiko hugged Yumi to her. She could guess Yumi's fright. The near accident probably triggered something in Yumi, and she was remembering the fright that they felt many years ago when they had the accident.

Troubled, Sachiko stayed awake as long as she could until finally she couldn't help it anymore and fell asleep with Yumi enfolded in her arms tight. Before sleepiness completely enveloped her, the car that they almost bumped into earlier came into her mind. She thought it looked familiar, and tried to think where she had seen it before, but the stress and tiredness of the earlier events won over and soon, she was out cold in a troubled sleep.

---o---

Yumi had trouble getting rest. Only Sachiko's warmth enveloping her had prevented her from going into hysteria. The pain in her head had intensified, though she tried hard not to show it to Sachiko. Sachiko was worried enough already. She didn't want to give her more worries. After being able to control her shaking earlier, she pretended to be resting but in truth she was far from it.

It was already dawn when Yumi finally fell asleep with Sachiko still holding her tight. However, she wasn't asleep for long yet when she started tossing to and fro in bed.

"_Is something wrong, Sachiko?"_

"_I think we're being followed, Yumi," Sachiko said as she glanced again at the black car following them. She didn't know if it was a car sent by her family or someone else. She knew that the Ogasawaras had enemies due to business, to envy and jealousy. _

_Worried, she sped up a bit, and saw that the black car had increased in acceleration, too. _

"_Yumi, would you dial my Father's number," Sachiko said, indicating the phone at the car. _

_Worried, too, Yumi followed Sachiko's instruction. _

"_Father, have you sent someone to follow me?" Sachiko asked once the call connected to her father. _

"_A black car with plate number…" she didn't finish her sentence when something hit the back of her car and she swiveled out of control. _

_Sachiko tried to maneuver back to her lane, but she hadn't done it yet when a car to the opposite lane came in a dangerous speed. _

_She wouldn't make it back to their lane! _

_Wide-eyed, Sachiko tried to at least avoid being hit head on, particularly the passenger side, not minding her father's repeated calls at the car phone._

_Yumi's eyes widened with fear as she saw, as if in slow motion, that they were going to collide with the coming car. And it would hit the driver's seat head on. _

'_No! Sachiko! Look out!' Yumi screamed in her head. _

_In a split second, just as the two cars were about to collide, Yumi had her seatbelt removed and she dove in front of Sachiko to cover her from the impact, not minding her own body. _

_The screams that followed were muffled by the scratching of metals._

Yumi bolted upright from the bed. Wide-eyed, she gazed around. She was confused at the sight that greeted her. It was so dark.

She couldn't see any car.

No. She wasn't in a car. She realized she's in bed.

"Sachiko!" She called as she remembered her nightmare. No. Make that the accident. It was the accident she and Sachiko had before.

It was all coming back to Yumi now.

She was screaming Sachiko's name just as Sachiko was screaming hers.

And then she felt pain, intense pain all over her. Her head. Her arms. Her whole body. And then she couldn't remember anymore. She must have passed out from the pain.

She remembered waking up. She was so scared then. She didn't know where she was except that she was in a hospital. Yes. A hospital. But what was worse was the fact that she didn't know who she was.

Three people introduced themselves as her father, mother and brother. She was so confused then, but had accepted that the three people were her family because despite everything, she believed they were telling the truth. She could feel it in her heart that she knew them, that they were part of her. Besides, she looked like them, especially the one who introduced as her brother.

Later on, she found out that they were in the US, though they were Japanese. She, Yuuki and their parents stayed in US. Later on, her parents explained what happened to her and why they were there. Well, at least some of the truth.

She studied in US.

She found out Yana.

She was having dreams of a person she couldn't recognize.

Then they went back to Japan.

And she met Sachiko. Yes. She met her again and yet she couldn't recall her.

Sachiko was hurt that she couldn't remember her.

Sachiko was lonely.

Sachiko was in pain.

Everything came rushing to Yumi. Though her head felt like it would split with pain, she welcomed the pain as her past and present met.

She looked around, her heart racing in her chest. She felt that her nightgown was damp with her sweat but she ignored it. Her gaze settled on the small bed near the one she was currently in. Was that Yana? Yes. That must be her. She remembered that Sachiko tucked Yana in there.

Sachiko?

Where's Sachiko?!

Panicking, Yumi searched for Sachiko until she thought to look beside her. Her gaze fell to a woman who was frowning in her sleep, her long hair framing her beautiful face.

Sachiko was asleep.

Sachiko was with her right now.

Sachiko was safe.

Sachiko was here, sleeping soundly on the bed.

Yumi started to cry as she lunged for Sachiko, hugging her tight, waking the sleeping woman in the process.

"Yumi?" Sachiko asked sleepily. She instantly became alert when her eyes focused at the crying Yumi.

"Oh, Sachiko…Sachiko…Sachiko…" Yumi wailed with hurt and loneliness and happiness. She remembered now. She remembered everything that happened. The memory of her past and her present had finally joined together. It was an exhilarating yet scary feeling of knowing everything, of knowing her past, of recognizing her true self.

"What happened, Yumi?" Sachiko asked anxiously as she hugged Yumi tight. Did Yumi have a nightmare?

Yumi pulled away from the hug and gazed at Sachiko's face through the faint light coming from the moon. She gazed longingly and lovingly at the face in front of her, as if seeing it for the first time in years, which was somewhat true. However, before she completely savored the recollections of her memories and of being with Sachiko, she had to know everything that she had missed first because her mind was still in turmoil. Despite remembering everything, there were still many questions in her head that hadn't been answered.

"Tell me, Sachiko, I want the truth now. Since I've met you again, I gathered that you weren't in good terms with your family. It had something to do about us before, right? What are you so scared of telling me? I already know that you thought I was dead because my family kept it from you and everyone else. But you are rich. If you had wanted to find out the truth, you could have used your money and your family's connection. Or did your family stop you from doing so?" Yumi asked in succession quietly. She was sad and confused about everything. Why didn't Sachiko found out before that she was still alive? Did Sachiko try to find her after the accident or had just accepted that she was dead? Who was responsible for the accident before? Was it really coincidence or intentional? What really happened afterwards?

Sachiko looked away from Yumi as she started to remember the pain that she had endured all these years thinking that Yumi was dead.

"I couldn't do it," Sachiko whispered with anguish.

"Why? Please tell me everything, Sachiko. No more secrets. I want to know everything. All of it," Yumi said firmly, even if her heart felt like it had been stabbed at the sight of Sachiko in pain and that all she wanted to do was to erase that pain.

"When I thought you were dead, I wanted to die, too. And I would have, had it not been because of you, too, through Mother's words," Sachiko said. Tears started falling down her cheeks as the pain in her heart intensified. She couldn't breath.

"How could I think that you were still alive? I saw your grave. I saw it everyday. I was angry with myself. If I didn't fall in love with you, the accident wouldn't have happened," Sachiko continued with so much hurt. The pain, how could she ever forget her pain? True, Yumi was with her right now, and had professed her love to her, but still…

"Sachiko…"

Even if Yumi wanted to know more, her heart was unable to bear the sight of Sachiko anymore. She pulled Sachiko back into her embrace.

"Shh…don't cry, Sachiko…" Yumi said soothingly. She let Sachiko cry to her shoulders as she hugged her tight, her heart wrenching with each sob that Sachiko made.

Yumi waited until Sachiko's tears subsided.

"If you don't want to tell me, then it's alri…"

"No. I'm fine now, Yumi. I'll tell you everything that happened after the accident," Sachiko said firmly, the mask of a strong woman back in place. She had to do it if she wanted to tell Yumi everything or else she would broke down again.

"After I woke up from the accident…"

---o---

Yumi couldn't believe everything she heard. Ever since she found out that everyone who knew her before thought she was dead, she had wondered how her family did it and why they did except that their family had an enemy that wanted to hurt her badly. She should have known. Her family wasn't the type of people who would pull something like that, of fooling people and in some ways, fooling her, too. Her parents were good people. It must have hurt them to hold back the whole truth from her. She remembered their conversation not very long ago.

"_Dead?" Yumi repeated. Did she hear them right?_

_Yuuichiro cleared his throat and said in affirmative," Yes, Yumi-chan. We did it to protect you."_

"_You made everyone believe that I am dead? Everyone who knew me before thought I am dead?" Yumi repeated blankly._

_Miki gazed at her daughter then back to her husband uneasily._

"_Why? What really happened? You weren't just stopping me from coming to Tokyo because I might meet the people who were responsible for the accident before. In truth, you were hiding from me the fact that you made everyone believe that I was dead," Yumi said in realization. She had always thought it was odd that not even a single person from Japan contacted her in the US. Even if she had amnesia, even if her family were avoiding their enemy, did she not even have one friend who knew her situation? Did she not have even one close friend before she lost her memory?_

_Dead? _

"_That's why we had our names changed," Yumi said again as another realization hit her. _

"_Yes."_

"_Why go all the troubles of faking my death and changing our names? Why? Why? Why?" Yumi asked in confusion. _

_However, her parents had clammed up after that. They evaded her question to her utter frustration and confusion. Later on, she had decided to not force the truth from them anymore and instead let them take their time to tell her everything. _

Yumi sighed. After she found out about the fact that she was supposed to be dead to the people who knew her before, she met Sachiko.

Sachiko.

No wonder Sachiko looked so lonely and angry. And bitter. And hurt. It was all because of everything that happened. She thought she was dead.

She could understand Sachiko's pain now. Believing that the person you loved the most was dead, Sachiko surely was the person who was hurt the most about everything. It must have broken Sachiko's heart. She was in amnesia all these years while Sachiko wasn't and was bearing the thought that her beloved was dead and that she blamed herself for it.

All because Sachiko's grandfather didn't want them to be together.

Sachiko's grandfather.

She had never met him before. Was it really that bad that he wanted and did extreme things like her being dead?

And Sachiko's father.

She didn't know what to really think of him except that she was thankful that he protected her from his own father.

How did Sachiko manage to bear everything?

"Sachiko, I'm really sorry. I'm truly sorry for the pain you have suffered," Yumi whispered brokenly.

"It's alright now, Yumi. You're here now," Sachiko said worriedly yet soothingly.

Right. Sachiko was right. She was here now. And what more, she remembered everything already.

Yumi raised her teary face and gazed at Sachiko longingly. She wanted to take in the sight of Sachiko. She cupped Sachiko's face and gazed at her intently, wiping Sachiko's tears as she did so. Sachiko's face was the same, though it was more perfect, more beautiful this time. And her eyes, they were still as blue as the ocean, but there were worries and sadness in there that made her want to cry.

"You're so beautiful, Sachiko," she said with a poignant smile.

Despite her worry and confusion, a smile touched Sachiko's lips.

"Thank you, love."

Yumi's heart swelled with emotion. Without taking her gaze, she lifted her hand and gingerly placed a finger on Sachiko's lips. Her lips were as she remembered them, full and luscious.

Oh, how she missed Sachiko.

Before Yumi knew it, she was already kissing the bewildered Sachiko.

"Yumi?" Sachiko whispered once her lips were free from Yumi's who was now busy kissing her cheeks, her earlobe, her neck. She moaned with pleasure. However, despite the warmth and desire that she felt inside, she was confused with Yumi's actions. There was something different with the way Yumi was kissing her and the way she acted when she woke up. Had Yumi remembered…

"Kiss me, Sachiko. Kiss me as if there's no tomorrow," Yumi breathed, effectively stopping any thoughts from Sachiko.

Yumi's words caused desire and need to riot within Sachiko. She did as Yumi asked. She kissed her as if there was no tomorrow. She would think about Yumi's behavior later. For now, she would do as Yumi asked. She kissed Yumi and moaned at the hunger and need she felt in Yumi's kisses. She responded with the same intensity.

* * *

A/N: Satisfied? It's a very long chapter (and a very long author's babbling, too haha ;). I decided not to split it into two as a gift for you. Excluding the A/N, it's over 3,000 words! (Not my normal chapter) And to think I had to change half of the story. I was ready to post this earlier but alas! When I read it, I realized that it's conflicting with the previous chapters! Yumi already know that people thought she was dead (Chapter 25). The scenes in this chapter previously was that Sachiko was just telling Yumi that she thought she was dead so she didn't communicate with her while she was in the US. It was a good thing that I noticed that bit. It was entirely my fault for changing the scenes in each chapter a lot! _(Author grinning sheepishly)_

So, anything still amiss in this chapter? Complain and I'll kill you! Haha kidding ;) Since this was done in a hurry, tell me if something's wrong again ;)

I revised this in a hurry because I told myself I will post it today. I know you who reviewed the previous chapter, and those who were unable to review it (because you might be busy or just feeling lazy ;) but did review the other chapters, plus a few more that had expressed their interest in the story in other ways, were anxious with the story. I don't want to make your wait any longer.

Until next time!

Though our vacation officially starts on 18, I might still post the next chapter since the tentative schedule of my trip is on 21 (unless unexpected events happen like my friend decides that we should leave earlier ;) If I wasn't able to post again before 21, then until next year! Happy holidays! Hope you'll enjoy your holidays as I hope I would ;)

_---Arvendell---_

_16 December 2008_

_1:15 PM_


	32. Happiness

A/N: I woke up this morning and realized I've got nothing to do (or more like I didn't feel like doing anything because I'm alone! Sad ;( Though I brought work to do during the holiday, I won't start it just as my awaited vacation begins! After being unproductive for hours, I decided to read this chapter and see if I could post it already and so here it is ;)

But before you move on to the story, I'd like to say something (Again? Geez, what's with the long A/N all the time?! ;)

Sorry to disappoint you who are expecting more detailed heated scenes in this story. Sachiko and Yumi's first time is the most detailed that you would see (read?) in this story. I wanted to keep the story not focused on 'naughty' scenes. I want it to be romantic, drama/serious/angst, and yet fun at the same time. If I put too much emphasis on the 'naughty' ones, I believe I would stray from what this story is about….

(Eh? What is this story about again? Can anyone tell me? Haha :)

Some of you had noticed that earlier, even before the scene of Sachiko and Yumi's first time together, this story was rated M already. It's not really because I will put that scene in the story but rather because this story isn't a light reading, even if lately I'm making it light due to Yana's presence (I don't want a very tragic scene that involves a kid. That's torture for a young mind!)

Anyway, what I can promise you is that starting from the previous chapter, all you would read are nice and happy scenes. Minor issues are still not completely resolved, but all in all, everything is a relief for our beloved couple. If I can stretch the bad scenes, of course I can stretch the good scenes, too, you know ;)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 32. Happiness

* * *

Yumi woke up early. The sun hadn't risen yet. The room was still dark. She looked around in panic, not sure where she was or what happened. When her eyes settled on Sachiko's sleeping form beside her, she almost cried with relief. It wasn't just a dream. It was real. Everything was real. Sachiko was here. They survived the accident. She could remember Sachiko now and what she was in her life.

She inhaled and exhaled softly for some time, trying to calm her nerves. Once relaxed, she gazed at Sachiko's sleeping face. She's really beautiful, though somehow, she could see anxiety mingled with happiness in her beautiful face. Gingerly, she traced a finger to Sachiko's face, a smile marring her lips when Sachiko's frown melted. She outlined the beautiful face lovingly, thinking how she had rained it with both loving and hungry kisses just before both of them fell asleep.

Gently, she pulled the blanket that covered Sachiko's form. She gasped in pleasure at the sight that greeted her eyes. Even with the nightgown, she could see that Sachiko had become more exquisite than she could remember. Her eyes surveyed Sachiko, wanting to take in the sight of her, wanting to memorize every part of her. She just sat there for some time, watching Sachiko with love and desire flowing within her. There was nothing she wanted to do right now but to pull Sachiko and kiss her senseless. She wanted to make love to her as much as she could. It was something that they weren't able to do when she remembered everything earlier. They had been contented to hug and kiss each other over and over again before they decided to rest their tired bodies and minds. The events yesterday, the near accident plus the headaches and the recollection of her memories, had drained her energy. Sachiko, too, was physically and emotionally drained. But now…

Yumi's quiet reverie was cut off by the ringing of the phone.

"Who's calling at this early hour?"

Hastily, she answered the phone to avoid waking the sleeping princess at the bed. The word hello wasn't even out of her lips when a somewhat familiar voice started talking at once, which surprised her. She hadn't expected the person to forget formalities just like that. But probably, she was so worried for her daughter to mind formalities.

"Sachiko, what are you planning to do? Did you cancel the marriage already because Yumi-chan is alive? Why aren't you telling me anything? I hadn't talk to you for a long time. Tell me if there's still a wedding to pursue or none? The marriage meeting would be tonight. Are you still going to marry Suguru-kun? I told you before, you shouldn't have agreed to your grandfather just like that. Tell me what is going on with you, please," Ogasawara Sayako said worriedly.

Yumi's eyes widened at the news.

Sachiko?

Marry Kashiwagi.

Yumi thought about Sachiko getting married to Kashiwagi. Her eyes turned into slits.

Jealousy.

Suddenly, she was overcome by jealousy. There was no way in this world that she would let it happen.

Yumi turned to the sleeping person at the bed. Her eyes widened in surprised to see Sachiko already awake, looking at her intently. Her jealousy instantly disappeared at the sight of her beloved. She smiled at her.

"I'm sorry, but there will be no marriage between Sachiko and Kashiwagi-san," she said without breaking eye contact to Sachiko whose eyes widened in surprise, before it was replaced by a smile on her lips.

The person on the other line was quiet for a long time that Yumi thought she was not there anymore, but then she whispered in a nervous voice, "Who is this?"

"It's Yumi, Sayako-obasama," she answered softly. She heard the woman gasped.

"Yumi-chan," Sayako whispered in disbelief. "Is it really you?"

"Yes, Sayako-obasama, it is really me. Do you want to speak with Sachiko?" She asked, but the line was already cut. Sachiko's mother must have been so surprised. She shrugged her shoulders as she put the phone down, before she walked to the bed straight to Sachiko's waiting arms.

"Yumi, you can remember now?" Sachiko asked in disbelief and yet expectant face.

"Yes," Yumi said with tender eyes.

Sachiko smiled.

Yumi smiled back. It seemed Sachiko handled the news perfectly well.

"…"

…

Or maybe not.

Sachiko froze. Wide eyes stared at Yumi with puzzlement. She heard what Yumi said, but she couldn't quite comprehend it.

Yumi gazed at Sachiko's frozen state with love and understanding, then into remorse.

"Oh, Sachiko, I'm so sorry for what you've gone through at the thought that you lost me. I could never imagine the pain that you must have suffered. You are so strong, my love. If it had been me, I' would have probably given up from the pain a long time ago," Yumi said as she hugged Sachiko tight.

Sachiko remained in a frozen state until finally the realization hit her. She pulled away from Yumi and cupped her cheeks with wonder.

"D-do you really…" Sachiko tried to asked, but was unable to finish the question because her throat constricted and she had difficulty breathing. She could feel her heart drumming hard in her chest, almost deafening her as she impatiently waited for Yumi's confirmation.

"I do, love. I do," Yumi said softly, placing her hands on Sachiko's and squeezed them tight. Tears made way to her cheeks as a rush of emotions flooded her. However, one emotion dominated the rest.

Love.

Love for the person in front of her.

"I'm not dreaming?" Sachiko asked, wiping Yumi's tears with her thumb reflexively, still quite unable to believe that it was true. It just seemed surreal. No major event that happened. Only waking up and finding that the person who couldn't remember her yesterday now knew who she was. No. It must be the near accident yesterday. It must have overcome all the barriers in Yumi's mind.

Yumi smiled the smile she used to give Sachiko when they were younger. A soft, loving and heartfelt smile.

"Oh Yumi."

Sachiko let go of Yumi's cheeks and started crying at the realization that it was true, that her Yumi was back to her.

Yumi was truly back.

She had her Yumi back.

Her beloved was back to her.

Completely.

Her Yumi.

For some time, nothing could be heard at the room except crying, sometimes soft, sometimes almost hysterical. It was occasionally interrupted by quiet murmurs of love and apology.

Sachiko cried hard, letting go of her fears, her pain, her suffering, everything that hunted her for years at the thought that she had lost Yumi. Yumi held her as she cried, crying with her. And when finally she calmed down, she gazed at Yumi's face lovingly, a beautiful and happy smile adorning her face.

Yumi gasped softly at Sachiko's smile. It was so beautiful that it seemed to brighten the room. Gone was the loneliness in her eyes, the fears, the emptiness, the anguish, the bitterness, the anger. Finally, Sachiko had let go all of the demons that plague her soul for so many years.

"I love you, Sachiko," Yumi whispered with all the love in her heart.

"And I, loves you with all my heart, Yumi," Sachiko whispered back in the same emotion. Finally, she had her love back. She had her back completely.

The two reunited couple shared a kiss that was so tender it brought another bout of fresh tears in their eyes. When they broke the kiss, they stared at each other intently, as if trying to memorize the face of their other half.

The trance was broken when they heard a happy squeal outside. They stared at each other quizzically, before they remembered something important. With all the emotions rushing over them, they had forgotten the presence of another precious person at the house.

"That must be Yana."

"You're right," Sachiko agreed when she saw that Yana's bed was empty. She had completely forgotten that there was supposed to be a third person in the room.

"She must be pestering your servants, Sachiko," Yumi said, smiling humorously.

"I bet she does," Sachiko said, sporting the same smile as Yumi.

The two of them couldn't help smiling a lot that they decided to just let it adorn their face for as long as their cheeks and jaws could take. Sometimes, though, a tear drop or two would fall from their eyes, but they were tears of happiness, of relief.

"Care for some breakfast, love?"

"I would love, too, sexy," Yumi teased, giggling when Sachiko's face reddened. "I missed saying that."

"I missed hearing that, beautiful," Sachiko replied with a smile.

Yumi giggled all the more, ignoring the heat that covered her cheeks and something more inside her.

---o---

Sayako surprised Sachiko and Yumi when she showed at Sachiko's doorstep just before lunch time. She stood frozen there for what seemed an eternity, gazing at Yumi with wide eyes. And when Yumi greeted her good day, she surprised Yumi again by enveloping her in a tight hug as she cried almost hysterically in her shoulders.

Yumi held Sayako as she cried. Somehow, she understood her. Sayako was a witness to Sachiko's suffering. And seeing Sayako like this, pained Yumi more as she could somehow understand what Sachiko's life was like while she was away.

"Yumi-chan, thank you so much for coming back to my daughter's life," Sayako said in a broken voice. She couldn't stop herself from crying. She was so happy, especially with the happy and contented smile on Sachiko's face when she greeted her, something she thought she would never see again.

"No. I'm the one who should thank you, Sayako-obasama. Thank you for taking care of Sachiko while I was away."

Yumi's words only made Sayako cry harder.

Laughing, Sachiko joined the hug as she teased her mother for being such a cry baby. Sayako hugged her and Yumi before she let go and pouted at her daughter, though inside, she was smiling with happiness.

"You're just like me, Sachiko. You're quite a sight, too, when you're crying like a baby," Sayako said, laughing faintly when her daughter scowled at her. She had never thought to see Sachiko being playful like this, so happy that her face was glowing.

Sachiko's smile faltered when her gaze settled at the man standing at the door. She hadn't noticed him before, and hadn't expected to see him in her house. And she had never seen him looking so unsure before, looking so old.

"Father?"

Tooru cleared his throat, before he spoke in a voice that Sachiko had never heard from him before.

"I only wanted to make sure that you're alright, that everything is alright now. Please excuse me."

Sachiko watched her father turned and made his way away from her house. He hadn't made it far when she called him to a stop.

"Father, won't you stay here for some time?" She asked softly.

Tooru's face brightened, before he nodded and slowly made his way back into the house. Sachiko surprised him with a hug. Sachiko had never hugged him before, saved when she was just a little kid. He closed his eyes at the feel of it, at the joy of having his daughter in his arms. He had forgotten this feeling before, this happiness, this contentment at seeing his child so happy.

"Father, thank you so much. Thank you for everything you have done to Yumi, for protecting her and her family. I know I haven't been the daughter that you had wanted me to be, but I…"

Tooru cut Sachiko's words with a laugh.

"You are everything that a father could hope for, Sachiko. I'm the one who had not been a good father to you."

"Yes, you are a good father, Sir, because you did what you could for the person that your daughter cares so much," Yumi interjected with a smile. She was so happy for Sachiko, for finally having her family fully supporting her.

Tooru smiled.

"I haven't done a very good job at it. But now, everything's fine. Don't worry anymore. As long as I am breathing, no one would touch my _daughters_. No one," he promised.

Yumi's eyes blurred with unshed tears. As Tooru opened his one arm for her, she joined him and Sachiko in a hug.

Yes, everything would be alright now.

---o---

That day after Yumi got back her memories, she immediately went to her parents. When she arrived at their house in Osaka, the Fukuzawa couple was so surprised when they were hugged tight by their crying daughter. At first they felt worry and anger, thinking that someone had done wrong to her again, that the Ogasawaras had done something to her again. However, at the sight of her smile, they calmed down, only to be surprised again at the sight of Sachiko and the Ogasawara couple at their door. Confused, they stared at their daughter.

"Mom, Dad, thank you for everything. Thank you for all that you've done for me. Thank you for deciding to come back here in Japan," Yumi said emotionally.

"Yumi-chan?" The couple asked nervously, their hearts beating fast. Could it be…

"Yes, Mom, Dad, your Yumi-chan is finally back. I love you so much, Mom, Dad," Yumi said softly, before she giggled when her Mom burst into tears. She could see that her Dad too, had misty eyes as he laughed happily.

And when Yuuki came down, having heard the commotion downstairs, Yumi surprised him by throwing her arms to him like a child. She really was happy. She couldn't contain her happiness.

Yuuki tried to balance himself as he held his sister in bewilderment. But seeing the smiling faces of everyone at their house, his bewilderment turned into a joyful laugh as he whirled Yumi around. He understood. He had his sister back.

"You know what this means, Yumi. I can tease you again to my heart's content," he teased, which Yumi responded with a pout before both of them broke into laughter.

Of course someone had to interfere them.

Feeling left out at the commotion, Yana tugged on Yuuki's pants. She raised her hands imploringly when Yuuki looked at her.

"You want a hug, too?"

"I want to fly, too, Daddy Ken," Yana said with puppy eyes, making everyone burst into laughter.

"Whatever my little girl wants," Yuuki said as he picked Yana and whirled her around, too.

* * *

A/N: And that's what I'm finally leaving you for 2008. Hope you enjoyed it ;)

The remaining chapters are entitled Farewell, Smile, and Perfect. There's also an Epilogue (which is most likely become another chapter because originally, it was less than 700 words but as I was revising it last week, I couldn't stop myself from writing and before I knew it, it was more than 1,700 words already!) I'll probably write another Epilogue (_grinning sheepishly)_. Or I might not. Who knows? We'll just find out next year ;)

Oh, by the way, my birthday is on the first week of January so be sure to wrap your gifts and send it to me with a smile once I'm back here ;) I like ice cream and cakes, and anything nice. I accept cash, too haha ;) Heck, as you get older, you don't receive anymore but rather, you spend more. Well, as long as everyone is happy, who cares?!

With that, I am wishing you a Merry Christmas and a prosperous New Year! Enjoy the holiday and have fun!

Until 2009!

_---Arvendell---_

_18 December 2008_

_4:05 PM_


	33. Smile

A/N: I'm back in circulation! Did you enjoy your holiday break?! ;)

I just dropped by to post this one ;) I still have to do the work I brought home! I wasn't able to do it because of...err…holiday stuff plus reading some of my book collections all over again :(

Nothing much happened in this chapter. This is just a filler. Even without this chapter, the story won't be affected at all ;)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 33. Smile

* * *

The return of Yumi's memories prompted another gathering for their group of friends. After several days of staying in Osaka, Sachiko and Yumi returned to Tokyo. They arrived at their home with their friends already waiting for them. They decided to enjoy the moment with their friends and reluctantly ignored the little frustration about the fact that they hadn't truly had time alone together since Yumi had her memory back.

Yumi shed more tears as she hugged each one of her friends. The others, too, couldn't help crying at finally having their friend back and for good.

"So, did your precious Rei-chan believe right away when you told her about Yumi's amnesia gone?" Sei asked the excited Yoshino.

"Of course. Rei-chan should learn to trust my words more," Yoshino said cheekily, grinning at Rei who rolled her eyes.

"I could just imagine Rei's reaction at the news," Sei added with a chuckle.

Rei scowled at Sei and Yoshino while the others laugh.

"I took the news better than Yoshino did, you should know that," Rei said, her eyes twinkled when Yoshino pouted.

"Oh really?"

"Yes. She was stupefied. I thought she missed the game she wanted to see badly but I was wrong," Rei continued.

"What game? That soccer game she was fighting over you last time?" Sei asked, grinning widely at Yoshino.

"Oh yes," Rei agreed dryly.

"I wanted to watch it live last time and it's your fault that I missed it!" Yoshino accused Rei.

"That's because you wanted me to cook something and I don't have the ingredients at our house. It's your fault for leaving your keys," Rei explained with patience.

Everyone broke into laughter as Yoshino huffed in annoyance before joining everybody's mirth.

"You haven't changed that much, have you, Yoshino-san?" Yumi commented, watching the display with happiness. She had missed this. She had missed everyone so much.

"That, I can assure you," Rei said with a smile.

"Maybe I'm still a stubborn one, but you're still so soft, Rei-chan," Yoshino said with a grin.

"I was mistaken. You have changed, Yoshino-san," Yumi interrupted when Rei was about to respond to Yoshino's words.

"Of course!" Yoshino said proudly, before her eyes narrowed in suspicion at Yumi's twinkling eyes.

"Yes, you have. You're more stubborn, bull-headed, forceful, bossy and…"

"Hey!"

Yoshino interrupted Yumi's teasing by grabbing her, but was prevented by Sachiko who grabbed Yumi closer to her.

"Yoshino-chan, I wouldn't allow you to shake Yumi here. I'm worried that you'll make her have amnesia again," Sachiko said sternly albeit a smile was plastered in her face.

Yoshino crossed her arms.

"Okay. I'll let you go for now, Yumi-san. I wouldn't want to make Sachiko-sama here cry again because of you," Yoshino retaliated.

"Hey, don't tease Sachiko," Yumi protested with a chuckle, unconsciously pulling Sachiko closer.

"Oh geez, stop it already, Yoshino-sama. My onee-samas are giving me shivers. They are so sweet I could get diabetes at the sight of them," Touko said while rolling her eyes.

Both Sachiko and Yumi flushed while the others laugh. However, they never let go of each other. Sachiko even pulled Yumi closer.

"Aw, my little Touko is jealous. Sachiko, could you let go of me so I could hug my dear baby sister," Yumi said to Sachiko who let her go with a chuckle.

"Don't come near me, Onee-sama!" Touko snapped with a blush, her hands extended forward to prevent Yumi from getting closer.

"Come on, I'm sure you want it, too," Noriko said with a chuckle as she pushed Touko towards Yumi who caught her.

There was another explosion of laughter at the room as Yumi hugged the half-protesting, half-irritated and embarrassed Touko.

"Yumi-chan, I'll hug you, too," Sei said, pulling Yumi away from Touko.

"Who said I want a hug from you?" Yumi asked with a chuckle.

Sei put her hand on her chest on top of her heart and said, "You wound me. How could you be so cruel to the person who helped you be with Sachiko again?"

Yumi's eyes widened as she flushed and started to apologize, but was cut off by Noriko.

"Don't fall on her tricks, Yumi-sama."

"Why you…"

Sei let go of Yumi and pounced on Noriko.

"If you want a hug, just tell me so, and I'll gladly give you a big one," Sei said to the squirming woman in her arms.

"Let go of me!" Noriko protested, trying to break free from the hug.

"Or what?" Sei challenged, tightening her grip on Noriko.

"Are you trying to kill her, Sei?" Eriko asked with a giggle, seeing Noriko almost out of breath already.

"I didn't know you wanted a hug, too, Eriko," Sei said with a wink. She let go of Noriko and turned to Eriko who glared at her.

"Take one more step and you're dead," Eriko threatened.

Grinning, Sei took one step, and then she fell limply on Shimako's unsuspecting arms. Shimako squeaked at the sudden weight.

Everyone was quiet for a while, before they all shook their heads while Youko rolled her eyes.

"That's quite an act. Maybe you should enter the entertainment world, too, Sei-sama," Yoshino commented to the pretending to be dead Sei.

"You know you're heavy so get up already. Have pity on Shimako," Youko told Sei.

Before Sei could retort, she was pulled away from Shimako rather brashly.

"You're no fun at all, Noriko-chan," Sei protested to the glaring woman.

"Serves you right," Noriko commented.

---o---

Smiling, Yumi went to the kitchen to get more food for everyone. She couldn't stop herself from smiling a lot. Everyone was so happy and carefree. Just like the old days.

"Need help?"

Yumi froze in surprise as warm arms enveloped her. She hadn't heard anyone coming towards her.

"Y-youko-sama. You surprised me."

"I just wanted to know if Yumi-chan is still our little Yumi-chan," Youko commented as she let go of Yumi.

"Youko-sama…"

Yumi flushed as she felt warmth from within. Youko had been quiet and distant since she had seen her earlier.

For a while, nothing could be heard except the laughter coming from the poolside and the scuffling of dining utensils.

"Everyone's so lively," Yumi commented, breaking the silence.

"Yes. It's been such a long time since everyone was happy. I had almost forgotten the feeling."

Yumi smiled and said, "Everyone seems the same and yet not."

"Everyone grew up."

There was a pause, which was broken by Yoshino's shriek followed by Sei's laughter.

"Well, almost everyone," Youko said dryly, eliciting a giggle from Yumi.

"From time to time, everyone has to forget everything and just enjoy themselves, stop working a lot and take a break"

"I'm counting on you on that matter, Yumi-chan," Youko said as she started walking away from the kitchen.

"I won't disappoint you, Youko-sama. I'll take care of her and keep her on her toes," Yumi promised.

"You already have, Yumi-chan. Thank you. For everything."

---o---

"Rei, won't you stop her?" Sachiko asked, looking at Yoshino who was in a drinking match with Sei and Noriko after their tedious argument earlier.

"For now, I wouldn't, to quote Yoshino, 'a thorn in the neck' and let her enjoy herself. We haven't had time like this before," Rei said with a smile, watching her beloved cousin fondly.

"I can understand you," Sachiko commented as her eyes drifted to Yumi, Shimako and Touko talking at the pool.

"What are you and Yumi-chan's plan now that her memory is back? Do you still have any problems?"

"A problem here and there, but nothing that we can't take care of."

Sachiko paused as her grandfather's face crossed her mind, before she shook the image away.

"Yumi and I decided that we would live here with Yana."

"Oh, your daughter. We would love to meet her," Rei said, chuckling when Sachiko flushed when she referred Yana as her daughter.

"Yana is with Mother and Father right now. After spending time with Mom and Dad and Yuuki-kun, Mother wanted to have her at the Ogasawara Mansion, too," Sachiko explained. Both her Mother and Father liked Yana the instant they met her. It wasn't surprising though. Who would not like Yana when she was so cute and charming?

Sachiko flushed again as she remembered what happened when her parents met Yana the day after Yumi recalled her memories.

"_You're Mommy Love's Mom and Dad?" Yana asked Sayako and Tooru cutely right after Yumi had introduced her._

"_Yes, sweetheart," Sayako said with a smile, before she turned a curious look to Yumi who looked away with a tinge of embarrassment, and to Sachiko who met her gaze bravely yet a faint blush marring her cheeks._

"_I think I understand," Tooru said with a chuckle. He turned to Yana and said, "Why don't you tell us why it is Mommy Love, little sweetheart?"_

_A full blush covered Sachiko and Yumi's cheeks as Yana explained while Sachiko's parents wore an amused expression in their faces._

_The scene was repeated when they were in Osaka where Yana told the story to Yumi's parents and Yuuki._

"Sachiko?" Rei asked, breaking Sachiko from her thoughts.

"Yes? Oh right. They want to spend time with her. Besides, if she's here, I won't allow anyone getting drunk or arguing loudly. It won't be an ideal example for a child. But you'll see her soon enough."

Rei chuckled again.

"What's so funny Rei?"

Rei didn't need to look at her friend to know that Sachiko was confused at her mirth.

"You're protective of Yana already. That's nice."

"Well, she is my daughter, too," Sachiko said, emphasizing the words 'my daughter'.

"That and more. Anyway, why don't we join the others?" Rei suggested as she saw Eriko and Youko, who had joined Yumi and the others, beckoned them to come. After Sachiko nodded her affirmation, she stood and walked towards Eriko and the others.

Sachiko turned her gaze to the people having a drinking contest then she stood, too, and followed Rei.

"Glad to see you stopped acting like a mother, Rei," Sachiko commented with smiling eyes.

Rei faltered in her steps and flushed while Sachiko giggled.

---o---

"I'm surprised you haven't melted yet, Sachiko-oneesama," Touko commented and had the satisfaction to see Yumi flushing and Sachiko frowning at her.

"What do you mean, Touko-chan?" Sachiko questioned.

Touko giggled.

"I'm not sure. Maybe because someone couldn't get her eyes off you."

Yumi's face darkened some more. She glared at Touko briefly before looking back at Sachiko and smiled sheepishly when she saw the later looking at her with realization.

"Not really. To be honest, I'm very much flattered," Sachiko said, winking at Yumi.

"I'm relieved to know that. At least you will be at ease living with someone whose eyes are glued to you," Touko continued.

"Yes. I think she's quite harmless so there's no need to worry," Sachiko added with smiling eyes.

This time, Yumi found her voice and protested.

"Hey, you two!"

"Yumi-san, you shouldn't feel bad. You'll be with someone who couldn't take her eyes off you, too," Shimako said, joining the conversation. She giggled when a pink hue appeared on Sachiko's cheeks while Yumi's lips broke into a teasing smile.

"Oh, you got that right, Shimako-san. Not only that, she couldn't seem to get her hands off me either when we are alone," Yumi said innocently, trying to keep a straight face when Sachiko scowled at her first before she smiled teasingly, too. She watched Sachiko with curiosity as the later addressed her cousin.

"There's one thing about that harmless creature that I'm worried about, Touko-chan," Sachiko said to Touko.

"Is it really worrisome?"

"Yes. Her lips seemed to have a mind of her own when we're alone," Sachiko said seriously.

Yumi's eyes widened as a darker color covered her cheeks including her ears.

"Sachiko!"

Sachiko looked at Yumi and asked innocently, "Yes, love?"

If possible, Yumi's face further reddened.

"Sachiko!"

"Yes, my love?"

This time, Sachiko couldn't hold her laughter anymore. Touko and Shimako as well as Eriko and Youko who heard them joined in the laughter.

"That's not funny, Sachiko. Shimako-san, you're supposed to be my ally," Yumi said accusingly.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it, Yumi-san," Shimako apologized when she stopped laughing.

"Hey, what did we miss?" Sei asked as she approached them with unsteady steps. She was about to fall over but Noriko helped her regain her balance.

"You're drunk," Youko commented as she stood to help Noriko steady Sei.

"Stating the obvious, aren't you, Youko baby," Sei said as she put her arms around Youko as the later tried to guide her to sit.

"Quit fooling around, Sei baby, or you'll get what you wanted," Youko warned.

"Ooh, I like that. No. I love that. Can I get it now, Youko baby?" Sei said, grinning from ear to ear.

Youko rolled her eyes and pinched Sei's cheeks who yelped in surprised. Giggling, Youko dropped a kiss on Sei's nose before she let her lean on her shoulders.

"Noriko-chan, weren't you drinking with Sei-sama earlier?" Yumi asked as she watched Noriko walked in steady feet and sat beside Shimako.

"She has high tolerance to alcohol," Shimako explained.

"Though I rarely drink alcohol," Noriko added as she leaned on Shimako's shoulder.

"Really?"

"So unlike Sei here, and Yoshino-chan there," Eriko said looking at Yoshino whose head was sprawled on top of the table while Rei was trying to pull her up.

"I wonder how Yumi-chan is like when she's drunk," Youko commented.

"I'm not sure," Yumi said nervously.

"Why are you nervous?" Touko asked with raised brows.

"Well, you see, I was with Yuuki and we attended a party just before I graduated college. There was so much drinking there and I know I only drank a couple of shots but the next thing I know, my head was pounding hard and I was in my bedroom," Yumi explained with a nervous giggle.

"And?"

"Well, I couldn't remember but Yuuki kept teasing me that I did embarrassing things. I found out later on that I didn't do any of what Yuuki said, that I just couldn't really tolerate alcohol that much. But I've learned my lesson," Yumi continued with a grimace.

"Well, you didn't have to worry here. I'm sure Sachiko won't rape you if you got drunk," Sei interjected with a chuckle that turned into a full blown laughter when Yumi flushed and sputtered her protests.

"Now, that's a thought, Sei-sama," Sachiko said with sparkling eyes, making Yumi flush all the more.

"Sachiko!"

"I was joking, Yumi," Sachiko said with a laugh. The others couldn't help but join her and Sei. It was so nice to see Sachiko laughing freely. After all those years of pain that she had suffered, she deserved being this carefree. She deserved to laugh and smile freely.

"You're happy now?" Sei whispered to Youko, though she didn't need the answer. She knew it already.

"Very," Youko said as she gazed at Sachiko and Yumi smiling happily.

* * *

A/N: I will update on my birthday ;) Prepare your gifts ;)

Thanks for the cake, _spydergrrl_. Do you have a cake with Sachiko and Yumi in it? Haha ;)

Anyway, next chapter is Farewell.

Until then!

_---Arvendell---_

_04 January 2009_

_2:17 PM_


	34. Farewell

A/N: What a way to start my day! First, I overslept and had to skip breakfast. Then I have cough and cold!

Nevertheless, it hadn't stop me having fun haha maybe when it worsened I would be forced to stay in bed again just like last time.

Anyway, as I've said, so I did. Here's Chapter 34 ;) Enjoy!

And oh, thanks _Breanne St._ I haven't seen it yet because I decided to post this first but I'll tell you once I had ;)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 34. Farewell

* * *

Yumi closed her eyes and filled her lungs with the fresh morning air. This place was really beautiful. As she opened her eyes, she saw the sun gradually made its way just as the fogs were slowly lifted away, revealing the clear, blue lake. She loved staying here. The place was paradise. And her paradise was here.

Yumi closed her eyes once more as she felt gentle arms hugged her from behind. She wasn't aware of the cold until those arms gave her warmth. She shivered. When soft lips touched her nape, she shivered again but for different reason.

"You shouldn't be out here so early. You'll catch a cold," said by the owner of the warm arms.

Yumi smiled as she put her hands at the arms on her stomach.

"You're already making me warm so no need to go back inside."

For a time, they watched as the sun emerged.

"Isn't it nice, to wake up everyday and see the sun rises like that?" Yumi said, breaking the silence.

"You are my sunshine. I don't need to go out here just to see it rise everyday," was the response Yumi got which made her giggle.

"Sachiko, you're getting corny," Yumi teased, earning an hmp from the person behind her, making her giggle turn into laugher.

When Sachiko pulled away from hugging her in feigned annoyance, Yumi stopped her by holding her arms as she turned around to face her.

"Are you annoyed, my love?" Yumi asked with a smile at seeing Sachiko's pout. When Sachiko remained quiet and pouting, she started tickling her until the latter surrendered and joined her laughter.

"Do you really love it here, Yumi?" Sachiko asked once they had settled down.

"Yes, Sachiko. This is the place where everything in my life fell back together," Yumi said softly.

Sachiko smiled and hugged Yumi tighter as she nuzzled her neck.

Yumi smiled, too, before she frowned as she thought about something.

"You know. I was just thinking. Did you come to Kobe sometime last year, in a hotel…" Yumi trailed off.

"Yes, I did," Sachiko said softly, not really paying attention to what Yumi was saying but rather on the feel of them close together.

"I've been meaning to ask you this for some time. Yes. I'm sure now. I saw you there. I think…"

"Yumi, thank you for coming back to my life," Sachiko whispered, halting Yumi's babble.

"Because your love led me back to you, Sachiko. And I'm truly grateful for it," Yumi said softly, forgetting about her question quickly as her mind was diverted to the present. Indeed, if Sachiko had stopped loving her, she didn't think she would ever find her way back to her.

"I don't think so," Sachiko said seriously.

"What?"

Yumi pulled back in surprise and stared at Sachiko. She saw the mischievous glint in Sachiko's eyes and couldn't help but glare and smile at her at the same time.

"Pray tell me what brought me back to you then, my dear Sachiko?" Yumi asked in mocked anger.

"I think it was my scent. You couldn't help but be entice with it," Sachiko said in mocked seriousness.

Yumi's jaw dropped.

"I'm even worried that you'll completely inhale me, Yumi. It made me wonder if I did the right thing about bringing you back," Sachiko continued.

"Sachiko, how could you say that," Yumi said softly, looking away from Sachiko.

Sachiko's humor disappeared. She grasped Yumi's shoulders. She was only kidding. She didn't expect that Yumi would take it seriously.

"I was just kidding, Yumi. I'm sor…"

Sachiko stopped talking when Yumi suddenly looked back at her.

"Since when did you get some humor, Sachiko?" Yumi said seriously although Sachiko saw the mirth in her eyes that she was trying to hide.

Sachiko pouted and glared at Yumi, making Yumi laugh.

"Glad to see that you had lightened up a bit. I was worried you'll be frowning for the rest of your life, Sachiko. You shouldn't be so serious all the time. The company would be fine, you know that," Yumi said with a smile.

"Says by someone who doesn't even want to take higher position at the company so she could help me better," Sachiko said with raised eyebrows.

Yumi grinned sheepishly.

"I'm sorry. I prefer to be at the field rather than stuck at the office and attending board meetings," Yumi said apologetically.

"I know. That's why I said I will honor your decision," Sachiko said seriously.

"I know that. Thank you so much for understanding," Yumi said softly.

"Anything for you," Sachiko murmured before she pulled Yumi into a gentle kiss.

"You know, Sachiko, maybe you were right about that scent thing," Yumi murmured in between kisses.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because amnesia or not, I fell for you."

"I've got quite an appeal, right? Making you fall in love with me twice. That's something," Sachiko teased.

"Right," Yumi said with feigned sarcasm, before she giggled and pulled Sachiko for a long, tender kiss.

For a while, the place was quiet except for the sound of gentle kisses as the two lovers shared one breath, their hearts beating as one. The rising sun seemed to smile at them as if giving them a blessing as the fogs were finally cleared, revealing the clear, blue water of the lake.

---o---

"Hey, where's my kiss?" Yumi teased when Sachiko opened the front door. It was Saturday morning and normally, Sachiko would go to the office after lunch. However, an important meeting had turned up and she had to leave early.

"You've had enough last night," Sachiko said with raised eyebrows, though a small smile was plastered in her face.

"Hmp," Yumi said with a pout, folding her arms to reinforce her feigned sulking.

Sachiko laughed softly as she walked back to Yumi.

"I don't know if it's a good thing but you seem to be acting more and more like Yana as days passed by," Sachiko teased, leaning towards Yumi.

"Mommy Love, I want a kiss, too," said the running Yana, interrupting Sachiko and Yumi.

"Yana, I told you not to run around the house," Yumi said with a laugh as Yana jumped into Sachiko's arms. Sachiko grunted with the weight thrown into her arms.

"You're getting heavier every day. Don't be such an insatiable like your Mommy," Sachiko said with a smile as she gave Yana a kiss to each of her adorable cheeks.

"Hey," Yumi protested.

"Although I don't mind it that much," Sachiko said to Yumi huskily, giving her a wink.

Yumi's face flamed as she groped for words of retaliation.

"Speechless, my love?" Sachiko teased, before turning her attention back to the smiling and oblivious Yana. "Isn't Mommy cute when her face is red, darling?"

"You're right, Mommy Love. Just like you do, too," Yana said innocently.

Sachiko blushed as Yumi stifled a giggle.

"Nice one, Yana."

Joining Yumi's mirth, Sachiko put Yana down and gave a peck on Yumi's lips before she headed to the door.

"You two have fun."

"Take care, Mommy Love," Yana said, waving at Sachiko.

"Sachiko, we're still going to pay him a visit, right?" Yumi asked before Sachiko reached the door.

Sachiko turned back with a serious expression.

"Of course. It's what you wanted, right? We'll see him later."

---o---

"Are you ready?" Yumi asked with a tinge of worry etched in her face.

"As ready as I can be. How about you?" Sachiko asked as she squeezed Yumi's hand.

"Anything for us, I will be," Yumi answered with determination. She took a deep breath before she resumed walking towards the door that would lead them to the man who had done a lot of things in their lives. This would be an important turning point in their lives.

"You can come in now, Ogasawara-sama, Fukuzawa-sama," the servant of the patriarch of the Ogasawaras said as he opened the door for Sachiko and Yumi.

After thanking the servant, Sachiko and Yumi faced the patriarch, Sachiko's grandfather, with determination.

"What are you doing here? Did you come to tell me how foolish your decisions were, Sachiko?" The old man asked coldly, ignoring Yumi's presence.

Sachiko felt anger bubble inside her, but a squeezed from Yumi on their joined hands calmed her effectively.

"We didn't come here to argue with you, Grandfather," Sachiko said calmly.

The old man scoffed but didn't speak.

"We know that you don't approve of our relationship, Sir, but still, I want to let you know that Sachiko didn't make a mistake when she chose me. I love her and I will take care of her for the rest of my life," Yumi said softly yet the firmness behind that softness was clear.

"What is right with the decision of that foolish granddaughter of mine?" The old man challenged, finally addressing Yumi.

"Standing on my own, fighting for my happiness, escaping a lifetime misery, those are only a few of the good results of disobeying you, Grandfather," Sachiko said firmly, then continued softly while gazing at Yumi's eyes, "And I couldn't have been any happier."

Yumi smiled back at Sachiko with love shining in her eyes.

Sachiko wanted to gaze at Yumi for as long as she could. However, there were other things that they had to do at the moment. With regret, she gazed back at her stoic grandfather.

"Yumi and I came here because of an important reason. We want you to know that we forgive you for everything, Grandfather. It doesn't matter if you want our forgiveness or not. We only want you to know," Sachiko said calmly and softly. She didn't want another fight with her grandfather. She wanted to leave everything behind already and totally move on with her life, her life with Yumi and Yana and her new relationship with her parents.

"We also want to ask for your forgiveness if we had hurt you, Sir. Please forgive us," Yumi said with the same calmness that Sachiko showed.

The old man stared at Sachiko and Yumi in surprise. He hadn't expected this to happen. It didn't even cross his mind that the next time he would see his granddaughter and the person his granddaughter chose to live with, they wouldn't be against each other's neck.

His granddaughter.

He had never seen his granddaughter looked so contented and happy. There was no trace of anger and bitterness in her countenance. Only peacefulness.

"Sachiko…"

For the first time in her life, Sachiko saw the old man uncertain about something. She nodded with understanding. If he wasn't ready to forgive them yet and to admit his mistakes, she was fine with it. She understood him. He had lived all his life with people cowering on his feet. He had lived all his life without saying sorry for anything. It was hard if the tables had been turned around. She knew it perfectly well because at some point in her life, she was like him, too, though not extreme. Besides, he had changed a lot physically. He looked like he had aged a lot after the last time she saw him, which wasn't really that long. Tiredness was showing in his eyes despite his effort to cover it with anger and intimidating façade.

"I forgive you for everything, Grandfather. For everything," Sachiko repeated, gazing at the old man's eyes meaningfully.

That was when the old man realized that his granddaughter knew what he almost done for the second time. It wasn't his intention, and was truly shocked that time when he realized that it was her granddaughter whom he had almost…

"That's all that we wanted to say. Thank you for your time. We're going now, Grandfather."

Before they reached the door, Sachiko turned back to her grandfather.

"Take care of yourself. You look so worn out," Sachiko said softly.

And with that, Sachiko and Yumi left.

Anger…

Bitterness…

Pain…

At the forgiveness that they had given to the person who had been their greatest adversary to their relationship, they felt freer. They had bid farewell to the feelings that had plagued them for a long time, especially Sachiko. Now, they could be truly happy.

* * *

A/N: Huhu it's going to end soon…I'm kinda sad and reluctant to say farewell to this story…

Anyway, I'll post an _Excapade_ later, and of course, it is another naughty story of mine. It is an _Excapade_ after all ;) I thought the topic would be fitting to start on this day (and finish next year haha just kidding ;)

_---Arvendell---_

_**07 January 2009**_

_9:00 AM_


	35. Perfect

A/N: Titles are quite deceiving, right? I chose the title Farewell for the previous chapter because I felt like teasing you guys. I even changed a lot of scenes in the chapter just so I could use that particular title (don't be annoyed, please! Haha ;) Besides, I wanted to surprise you, too ;)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 35. Perfect

* * *

"We did the right thing, didn't we, Sachiko?" Yumi said softly as she opened the car door.

"Yes, we did. I agree with you that only with forgiveness can we truly be happy," Sachiko said worriedly, not really thinking about the topic but on the matter that would happen in just a few seconds.

"I can't really believe that you threatened him before, Sachiko. He's so scary. You're so brave," Yumi said, looking at Sachiko with wonder and pride.

"I'm not really sure how I pulled it up. Probably it's your entire fault," Sachiko said with a smile, forgetting her worry at Yumi's pride for her. It was something she saw from Yumi often and yet she couldn't get tired of it. In fact, she loved it all the more and wanted to do all the things that would make Yumi proud of her, just like she knew Yumi wanted to do for her.

"I would have done the same thing you know," Yumi said with a pout, though her eyes were sparkling with happiness.

"Should I believe you?" Sachiko teased. Of course she believed Yumi would do the same thing for her and both of them knew that.

"No, you shouldn't. If it was me, I would have married Suguru and then have all those riches to myself and then I would ignore you and…"

Sachiko cut Yumi's teasing by flicking a finger in Yumi's forehead.

"Hey, don't do that!" Yumi complained and yet she also did the same thing to Sachiko.

"Sorry," Yumi immediately said afterwards.

"You're such a child," Sachiko responded.

"You started it," Yumi countered.

"So? Who said you should imitate me? You're not Yana, you know."

"Hmp," Yumi said, looking away from Sachiko while sticking her nose in the air like Yana usually did, though inside, she was smiling.

"See? That's what I'm talking about," Sachiko said with a quiet chukle.

"Flicking other people's forehead, was that how a lady suppose to act?"

Sachiko just smiled at the mocked sermon and Yumi couldn't help but smile, too.

"Well, let's get going. I'm sure Yana misses us already," Yumi said as she started the car.

Sachiko's worry came back rushing. She held onto the car seat tightly and held her breath.

Yumi laughed at Sachiko's expression. Slowly, she made their way out of the parking lot.

"Maybe I should drive, Yumi," Sachiko said warily, looking from Yumi and then to the road ahead.

"You don't trust me, do you?" Yumi protested with a pout.

"I do. It's just that…" Sachiko trailed off when the car accelerated.

"That's what I'm talking about. Yumi, I want to live a long life with you and Yana," Sachiko protested.

"Sorry, I made a mistake," Yumi apologized and slowed down the car.

"I missed the time when you were still wary about riding cars. You always clung to me or Yana then. It was quite enjoyable…and safer," Sachiko said, sighing with relief at the slower pace of the car.

"You prefer me acting stupid when I'm riding cars?" Yumi challenged.

"No, of course not. But I prefer you not driving like Sei-sama," Sachiko protested. "And you just got your driver's license."

"That's why I want to drive as much as possible. We have a driver most of the time. I can only drive at times likes this when Yana isn't with us," Yumi explained and looked at Sachiko with pleading eyes as long as she could while driving.

Sachiko sighed.

"Alright. Be careful and focus your attention on the road. And stop looking at me like that. Both you and Yana use that to me more often than I would want you to," Sachiko said with a laugh.

Yumi laughed, too.

"It works well, right? Yana and I had it perfected," Yumi teased.

"I'm a little worried that Yana would grow up like you. She wants to play all the time. She wants to eat everything. She wants to try everything. She uses that eyes of hers and that pout of hers to get what she wants. Just like you always do," Sachiko teased.

"Because you're spoiling her. You give anything she wanted. You follow anything she wanted. You let her do as she wishes most of the time," Yumi accused, laughing.

Sachiko flushed a bit, before a fleeting look of seriousness crossed her eyes.

Smiling, Yumi grasped Sachiko's hand briefly.

"I understand, you know. I'm not blaming you. I like spoiling her, too," Yumi reassured.

"I didn't have a childhood so I wanted her to grow up like you did," Sachiko said softly, before she added in a firm tone, "Besides, I'm spoiling you, too."

Yumi laughed before she said, "Just as I do to you, don't you dare forget that."

"All right, we both like spoiling each other and Yana," Sachiko said with acquiescence.

"Yana will grow up as happy, as good-looking, as irresistible, as anything a person like an Ogasawara Sachiko would want to," Yumi said cheekily.

Sachiko laughed, before she added, "And as clumsy, as childish, as naïve, as …"

"Hey! I'm not naïve," Yumi protested with a giggle.

"If you aren't naïve, then guess what I'll do to you once we get back at home because you've been acting like a child," Sachiko challenged.

"Kiss me?" Yumi challenged with a giggle.

"No."

"Touch me?"

"No. Seriously Yumi, I think your thoughts are becoming more and more like Sei-sama," Sachiko teased.

"Look who's talking. Then what are you going to do with me then?" Yumi asked with a laugh.

"What do you do to a person if she misbehaved?"

"I'm not misbehaving," Yumi protested.

"If she's cheeky and naughty?"

"Well, you are cheeky and naughty, too."

"Not as you are."

Yumi giggled.

"Alright, you got me there. So what are you going to do with me, your highness?" Yumi teased.

Sachiko leaned towards Yumi's ear and whispered something.

Yumi's eyes widened and heat covered her cheeks while Sachiko laughed softly. Her hands trembled a bit. She slowed down and glared at Sachiko before looking back at the road.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me, my love."

"I'll make you pay if you do that."

"Oh, I would like to see you try."

"I didn't know you are into pain, Sachiko," Yumi teased with insinuation.

It was Sachiko's turn to blush.

"Y-yumi! That's not what I meant," Sachiko said with righteous indignation.

Yumi let out a hearty laughter.

"It's not funny. I can't believe you'd think something like that," Sachiko protested.

"I'm only kidding. Sachiko, you're so naïve," Yumi teased, still laughing at Sachiko's reaction.

"You fooled me. Imagine spanking your bottom like you are a misbehaving child turned into something…" Sachiko crossed her arms in front of her and pouted at the laughing Yumi.

"Can you imagine me spanking your backside like a misbehaving child, Sachiko?" Yumi asked with mirth, enjoying the lighter side of Sachiko who teases, laughs and pouts like a child. They might be adults, but that didn't stop them from acting like kids from time to time.

Shaking her head, Sachiko sighed and giggled, too.

"No, I couldn't. I couldn't imagine doing it to you, too, no matter how childish you could be sometimes," Sachiko said with mocked exasperation.

"You're right."

Smiling, Sachiko leaned to Yumi's ear and whispered, "But I could imagine doing this to you."

Yumi shivered when Sachiko gently bit her earlobe then soothed it with her tongue. She totally stopped the car at the side of the road.

"Illegal parking, Yumi," Sachiko teased.

"R-right," Yumi said with difficulty as her breathing quickened. "You drive, Sachiko. I might just get us killed like you were saying earlier if you'll keep on teasing me while driving."

Sachiko laughed heartily and exchanged positions with Yumi. Yumi pouted but joined Sachiko's laughter.

"See? Amnesia or not, you just couldn't resist me, Yumi," Sachiko teased.

"Yes, yes. Because the pull of your scent is so strong that I couldn't help but be led back to you," Yumi teased back.

"You got that right, my love."

"You think I'm a dog or a fly or something?" Yumi asked in mocked anger.

Sachiko was thoughtful for a moment.

"Not really. But you are quite an animal, Yumi," Sachiko said pointedly.

Yumi was confused for a moment, before her eyes widened and she gasped as Sachiko licked her lips slowly.

"Sachiko!" Yumi protested and couldn't help flushing at Sachiko's innuendo.

"Aren't you?" Sachiko teased further, enjoying Yumi's protests and blushes.

Yumi pouted before she leaned over Sachiko and whispered huskily, trying to get back at Sachiko's teasing, "You're just like me, my love."

Sachiko stepped on the break when Yumi briefly touched her tongue on her earlobe.

"Yumi!"

"Serves you right, my love," Yumi said with raised brows as she slowly leaned back on her seat and looked at the road like nothing happened.

"You do know you'll pay for that," Sachiko said sternly as she started the car once more.

One second…

Two seconds…

Four seconds…

A hearty laughter erupted at the car. Sachiko had to slow down again as they were overcome with laughter, both thinking how silly they were acting and how they enjoyed doing it nonetheless. They couldn't help it even if they wanted to. The heaviness in there hearts had been completely lifted up and they were so happy.

---o---

"Moms!" Yana squealed with delight as soon as Sachiko and Yumi arrived at their house. She flung her arms at Yumi who exited the car first.

"Don't just run like that, baby." Yumi reprimanded gently as she gave Yana a hug.

"Sorry, Mom," Yana said sheepishly.

"So, was our baby a good girl while we were away?" Yumi asked with a smile.

"I'm not a baby anymore," Yana protested with a pout, before she said proudly, "Of course I'm a good girl. I did my lessons like you told me, Mommy."

"You're quite a good girl unlike your Mommy here, right?" Sachiko said as she exited the car.

"Mommy Love!"

Yana gave Sachiko a hug, too and then she held Sachiko's left hand and Yumi's right hand and led them towards the house while chatting nonstop to Sachiko and Yumi's amusement.

"Can I have ice cream after dinner?" Yana asked Sachiko and Yumi as soon as they were at the living room and the two women were seated at the couch.

"Since you've been a good girl, I don't mind. But only little, okay?" Sachiko agreed easily, ignoring Yumi's teasing eyes that were telling her that she was spoiling Yana again.

Yana squealed happily and both Sachiko and Yumi couldn't help but laugh at her antics.

"See? She was so like you," Sachiko said to Yumi with soft giggles.

"I can't deny that. She had spent most of her life with Yuuki and me as an example so what would you expect? And can you believe that she was protesting when I called her baby?" Yumi said with a giggle.

Sachiko giggled again and said, "Just like you do when I'm telling you you're such a child. The only difference is, Yana is really a child while you, my love, are not."

Yumi was about to retaliate when she was interrupted.

"Moms, I'll show you what I learned. Teacher said that I'm better now," Yana said excitedly and proudly.

"Really? We would love to hear it," Sachiko said as she stood and opened the lid of the piano and then helped Yana into the chair. Afterwards, she sat back beside Yumi.

Sachiko and Yumi listened and watched Yana play the piano with adoration. Their little girl was growing up both with Yumi's exuberance and Sachiko's intelligence and they couldn't be more than happier. It was more than they could ask for. Everything in their lives was in its right place. They were together with a little girl to watch over and who watches over them, too. They were a family.

"It was perfect," Yumi said as she listened to the music with closed eyes.

"Yes. More than perfect," Sachiko said.

Yes. Everything was perfect.

* * *

A/N: This would have been the end and the next that I'll post was supposed to be the epilogue. However, since I couldn't help it, the epilogue became a full blown chapter haha ;) I think it would be a waste to just delete what I wrote so I will post the entire thing next time. Or would you prefer that this is the end?...Nah, I think that's a stupid question haha ;)

Sigh…

I'm not sure what's wrong with me right after my birthday. Lately, I'm feeling…gloomy…in contrast with this happy chapter…

Another sigh…

Hmm…

It must be the climate! Haha How lame… ;)

_---Arvendell---_

_12 January 2009_

_3:20 PM_


	36. Surprises!

A/N: We will end everything here. You might say, it's the second ending ;)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 36. Surprises!

* * *

Sachiko frowned as she tore her gaze from the computer screen.

Did she just hear a sob?

Puzzled, she looked around the library. Her gaze settled on a small figure hunched on the other table. She had completely forgotten about her presence as she was immersed in her work. Yana had insisted to stay with her so that she had company while working. Yana was with her for an hour already, doing her assignments.

"What's wrong, Yana?" Sachiko asked worriedly as she stood and went to Yana's side and held her daughter's small shoulders.

Yana wiped her tears as more fell from her eyes and looked at Sachiko worriedly.

"I'm sorry, Mommy Love. I didn't mean to ruin it," Yana said as she threw her arms around Sachiko.

Confused, Sachiko hugged Yana and looked around to see what the fuss was about. Her eyes settled on the table and a few books that were damp.

"I wet your books with my water," Yana said, sobbing in her stomach.

"It's okay. It was my fault because I didn't return those books at the shelf," Sachiko said soothingly.

"But they look ugly now," Yana said sadly.

Sachiko smiled.

"Don't worry. We will buy new ones and replaced those books."

"O-okay then."

Sachiko wiped Yana's tears and then let go of her and held her hand.

"Let's see what your Mommy is doing. She's baking a cake, right?"

At once, Yana's face brightened. Sachiko couldn't help but giggle. Yana was still such a child. Together, they left the library to look for Yumi. When they saw the latter, she was also looking for them.

"Let's have a picnic," Yumi suggested when she saw Sachiko and Yana.

"Yay picnic!" Yana exclaimed happily.

Both Sachiko and Yumi chuckled at Yana's excitement. The little girl was already out the door. Smiling, the adults followed their little girl when the ringing of her mobile phone called for Sachiko's attention.

"I'll follow you outside," Sachiko told Yumi as she attended to the phone call.

"Father?"

That was the only word Yumi heard from Sachiko before she had walked outside to follow Yana. She wondered what the call was about, but her attention was immediately diverted to her daughter. She had to watch over Yana or else who knew where she would go or what she would get herself into.

Once they reached their usual destination when they had picnics, Yumi placed a blanket under a tree at a particular place in their property which was overlooking the lake.

After several minutes of watching Yana playing around, Yumi started to worry about Sachiko. And when the latter showed up after a few more minutes, she sighed with relief, only to frown again when she saw Sachiko's calm expression. Sachiko hardly used that expression anymore when she was with her and Yana. Something must have happened.

As soon as Sachiko was seated beside her, Yumi grasped Sachiko's left hand and squeezed it gently.

Sachiko immediately understood the gesture. Yumi had noticed that something was up, but she would wait for her to be ready to talk. It brought a fleeting smile to her lips. Yumi knew her very well.

"Father called," she started. She saw at the corner of her eyes as Yumi nodded, conveying that she was listening.

"Grandfather had his last will and testament changed," Sachiko continued.

That news made Yumi frown and turn to Sachiko with quizzical eyes.

Sachiko cleared her throat before she said the words that truly surprised Yumi.

"He made me his heir to the Ogasawara fortunes."

It was something that they were not expecting after defying the old man, after all that had happened between the three of them. After their visit several months ago asking forgiveness and in turn giving their forgiveness to the old man, they hadn't talk to him again.

"But only 50 percent," Sachiko continued.

Yumi's frown deepened.

"25 percent is to Father and Mother, with the provision that I will inherit it at their death. Another 10 percent to our relatives…" Sachiko trailed off. She gazed at Yumi intently.

"W-what?" Yumi asked anxiously. There was something in Sachiko's eyes that made her heart beat quickly. Not the normal quick heartbeat when they were being tender and intimate with each other but rather something that she couldn't describe. Yet.

"You know, I think it's his way of asking for forgiveness and at the same time giving us his forgiveness. He's just too proud to say sorry so he did what he did," Sachiko said slowly.

"You are the true heir after all so…" Yumi trailed off. There was the look in Sachiko's eyes again, as if she couldn't really believe everything. She squeezed Sachiko's hand and tried to say something but Sachiko beat her.

"Though money couldn't buy what we had lost, I guess it's just fitting. After all, your partner is an Ogasawara," Sachiko said mysteriously, her eyes sparkling mischievously.

"What? Please be more specific," Yumi said, confused.

Sachiko smiled.

"The remaining 15 percent will be to my love, with the provision that it will be transferred to me if that person left me," Sachiko said, gazing intently at Yumi again.

"Your love? Huh?" Yumi said confusedly and jealously.

Sachiko lifted her free hand to cover her lips as she stifled her laughter. Yumi's expression was just too funny to hold on her mirth.

"Yes, my love."

Wide-eyed, Yumi stared at Sachiko incredulously.

"I don't see what's so funny, Sachiko. You…"

It was too much for Sachiko. She burst out laughing, making Yumi glare at her with red cheeks.

Yumi couldn't really believe it. Was Sachiko playing with her? But Sachiko wasn't so cruel to do that to her.

"Well, you don't have plans on leaving me, have you, my love?" Sachiko asked when she was able to control her laughter.

Yumi ignored Sachiko's teasing as she asked the question that was nagging her.

"Y-you mean, h-he'll give me an i-inheritance, too?"

Sachiko nodded.

"You're kidding right?"

Sachiko shook her head.

"You're having fun at my expense, aren't you?"

Sachiko nodded.

"I don't need money!" Yumi blurted.

"Of course. You already have me, so what do you need the money for?" Sachiko asked with raised brows, her countenance a bit smug.

Yumi rolled her eyes and then she became thoughtful and said, "Yes, that would be useful. I'll use that money to get away from someone who's so arrogant, scary, intimidating, demanding and…"

"Weren't you listening, love? If you leave me, your inheritance will be transferred to me?" Sachiko said with a confident smile.

"Right. I'll use it to cheat on you instead," Yumi said, giggling when Sachiko just scoffed at her.

"You'll never do that. It wouldn't even cross your mind, I can assure you that. You love me too much to do that," Sachiko said confidently.

Yumi sighed.

"This is my entire fault. You're arrogant already when I met you and now I've fed it up and made it grow and…hmp…Ahh!!"

Sachiko shut Yumi with a searing kiss. When she pulled away, she tickled Yumi.

"H-hey! Not fair! Sachiko!"

Gaining an upper hand, Sachiko made Yumi squirm and laugh to tears.

"I want to join, too!" Yana exclaimed when she saw the ruckus. She immediately joined Sachiko in tickling Yumi.

When finally Sachiko let Yumi rest, Yumi pulled Yana to her and tickled her.

"You traitor. You should have been my ally," Yumi said as Yana squealed and squirmed.

"I'm sorry, Mom! Mommy Love help!" Yana shrieked.

Laughing, Sachiko pulled Yana away from Yumi's grasp. For some time, the three of them laughed as they basked at the presence of each other. That was, until a little rumbling sound caught their attention. Sachiko looked at Yumi quizzically, but Yumi was equally puzzled. Both of them turned their attention to the young girl beside them and couldn't help but giggle at her flushed cheeks.

"Hungry?" Yumi asked with a laugh.

Yana smiled sheepishly as she nodded.

The three of them enjoyed a sumptuous snack. Afterwards, Yana fell asleep in Sachiko's lap.

For a long time, the two women who remained awake were quiet, just taking a look at their surrounding. Normally, either or both of them would be joining Yana. However, their minds were too busy thinking that napping didn't even cross their minds.

"You weren't lying earlier, were you?" Yumi said, breaking the silence. She didn't need Sachiko's answer, though, because Sachiko would never lie to her about something important like that.

"You're going to accept it, right?" Sachiko asked in return.

"I don't think…" Yumi trailed off when Sachiko grasped her hand. "You want me to accept it?"

"Whether you accept it or not, he had done it already. Besides, I'm sure it's his way of accepting everything."

"I would hurt his feelings if I disagree…" Yumi said with a sigh. She didn't need all that money. All that she needed and wanted, she had them already.

"What are we going to do with all that money?"

"Why worry about it? I'm sure we'll find its use later. For Yana's future, for example," Sachiko said as she gazed at their daughter sleeping peacefully and cutely at her lap.

Sachiko was right. She shouldn't think too much about it. Shifting her thoughts, Yumi reached for Yana and gently combed her hair with her fingers.

"So what happened to her earlier? When you came to find me?" Yumi asked curiously.

Sachiko frowned, before she laughed softly at the memory.

"Just some wet and ugly books, that's all."

"She overreacted, didn't she?" Yumi said, shaking her head with a smile.

"Yes."

"And became hysterical," Yumi continued with a mischievous glint in her eyes which Sachiko missed because she was looking at Yana.

"Almost."

"Sounds like someone I know," Yumi said nonchalantly.

"Really?...Hey!" Sachiko protested when she realized who Yumi was referring to.

Yumi laughed.

"I would have agreed if I'm still like that, but I have changed already you know," Sachiko said with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Yumi teased.

"Perfectly sure, my love," Sachiko said confidently.

"I guess you're right, love," Yumi conceded, gazing at Sachiko tenderly.

Noticing the change in Yumi's tone, Sachiko turned to her and smiled before looking back at Yana.

For quite some time, silence enveloped them.

"I was thinking, Yumi."

"Hmm?"

"Maybe we should give Yana a sibling to play with. It's quite sad growing up alone," Sachiko suggested seriously.

"You're right…Huh? Sibling?" Yumi asked as Sachiko's words sank in.

"I hope he will agree as donor," Sachiko muttered as she pondered about her suggestion.

"Sachiko…you…"

"Since me, the boss, is indispensable at the company, prepare yourself for a long vacation, Yumi," Sachiko teased, though there was seriousness underneath her words.

"Why?" Yumi asked in confusion.

"Simple. I won't allow you to work while pregnant. What would happen to our next child if you stressed out from work?" Sachiko said firmly.

"W-what?!"

"Then we will have another person to spend our money," Sachiko continued.

"Eh?!!"

"What do you want? A boy or a girl? Or we could have both."

"Sachiko!!"

Happy laughter and protests erupted in the clearing, joining the quiet sounds of the wind and the leaves of the trees brushing each other. If the one laughing was determined, then no doubt that her suggestion would happen in the future. However, they still need to talk about it, thoroughly. The one protesting would have to argue her point about it first…

Or did she really have to? Another child to care for and spoil would be nice…

_

* * *

_

---Wakas---

* * *

A/N: Finally we reached the end! I'll surely miss Yana! And Sachiko and Yumi, too!

I guess this story turned out to be the longest one I ever had. Before, it was barely a hundred pages in my file, now it's over 100! This might be the last one ;) …last long story. I don't think I'll write something that long again! Though, who knows what will happen in the future…

Thank you to those who had taken time to read and review. I hope you had fun despite the shortcomings and the sad beginning of the story. I know I can't please everyone (which I did not hope in this story, in any of my stories, or in my life, because it's impossible!) so the stories and the notes are always for those who are enjoying ;) Thanks for the patience and to the fun that we had shared ;)

…

I just remembered, it has been a year since I posted my first story. I've completed 18 stories, and my 19th is on-going…I'm glad that I joined here and decided to post a story. I've gained a lot of friends…Had laughed, smiled, grinned, and frowned on the reviews/messages I got….

Heck I sounded like I'm leaving!...

…which might actually happen after I completed posting my other story…

…but only for a while so don't worry too much, you, who still want to read stories from me. After all, I still have a few _Excapades_ to post ;)

Now then, I'm saying goodbye to this story ;)

_---Arvendell---_

_19 January 2009_

_4:30 PM_


End file.
